Home
by xoccs19ox
Summary: Gabriella Montez, an unhappy 17-year-old orphaned child, has been shipped from foster parent to foster parent after her parents were killed in an accident. Will she be able to find a place to permanently call home and to bring her back her happiness?
1. Another Home

Okay, please don't say how much of a horrible person I am…. but I'm alive, and I'm sort of back. This year has been insane…. We had some issues within the family and school came and it was just… But I'm back!

Thanks so much for all the love and support on the old story, I'm gonna try to update and put up the epilogue as soon as I can. But for now…Enjoy this new story I wrote and tell me what you think! xoxo, **C**:

* * *

_"Gabriella I'm sorry. I have to take you back… I don't even know what to do with you anymore…"_

That was the last think Gabriella Montez's former foster mom had said to her. In a room filled with kids between the ages of nine and nineteen Gabriella sat, in a corner reading a book.

"Gabriella!" Karen, the director of the orphanage, called.

The raven-haired girl sighed, closing her book and walking towards the too-familiar path to her office.

"There is a really sweet mother here, she volunteers here a lot." Gabriella knew that meant she probably donated a shitload of money every year. "And she's considering adopting you, okay?"

She frowned. She was starting to tire of that 'routine'. Acts like she was as happy-go-lucky girl be an angel in front of the foster parents, and then once the papers were signed, she was under the control of her new "parents". In the four years that Gabriella had been without _her_ parents, she hadn't called another soul 'Mom' or 'Dad'. All of her fosters wondered the same thing after a few months with the girl – 'what happened to the angel who was at the orphanage?' Reality had already set in for Gabriella. She had watched her parents being hit and seen them taken away with her own two eyes. She knew that her life would never be the same way it was.

"Don't worry, sweet pea, she's not like those other people," Karen comforted. "I know her personally, she's a great mom. She has a little boy, but after he was born she was unable to have more children and she was yearning for a girl. You'll love her…" Karen said, picking up the phone and telling her assistant to send the woman in.

A few seconds later, a beautiful, middle-aged, medium-height woman walked in. She had sparkly eyes, deep brown hair and caramel colored skin.

"Hi! I'm Shauna Danforth. You must be Gabriella!"

This woman was most definitely not like the other women that have been potentials. To Gabriella, Mrs. Danforth seemed like a good woman – happy, cheerful – and even better, a good mother.

Gabriella, dumbstruck about this woman, was unable to speak.

"Yes, this is Gabriella Montez."

After a few hours of talking and going out to lunch and getting to know each other, Mrs. Danforth decided that Gabriella was perfect for her and her family; exactly what she was looking for in a daughter.

Now the girl sat in the passenger seat of Mrs. Danforth's car as it pulled out of the Adoption House.

"You'll just adore Chad, my son and your new brother," she said, driving off to the house.

After reaching the house and collecting herself and her stuff, Gabriella followed Mrs. Danforth into the house.

"Chad! Will you come down here for a minute please?" Mrs. Danforth yelled up the stairs.

A few seconds, a puffy-haired boy wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a t-shirt appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes m- Who's this?" Chad asked, gesturing to the blushing Gabriella.

"Chad, this is your new sister, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Chad."

"Right! Cool! Nice to meet you! Bye!" he said hurriedly, racing back up the stairs.

Mrs. Danforth shook her head, laughing at her son. "That means Troy's here… Come along, honey, I'll show you your room and you can unpack and then I'll take you shopping, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and followed Mrs. Danforth up to her room. Gabriella opened the door and walked into her fairytale bedroom.

"I wasn't sure if this would be okay…. We could change it-"

"It's perfect," Gabriella whispered, hugging her new mother.

Mrs. Danforth smiled and hugged her back. "I'll let you unpack," Mrs. Danforth left Gabriella to her room, closing the door behind her.

Gabriella turned around and looked around her room. White walls, hardwood flooring, a matching bed and dresser set with lavender sheets, and a very lightwood desk. She smiled and unpacked the few things she had brought with her. About 10 minutes later, Mrs. Danforth knocked on the door of the room.

"Gabriella, sweetheart are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she called, opening the door and walking out. "Thanks for taking me shopping…"

"Oh sweetie, don't mention it. Come on." They started down the stairs. "CHAD! TROY! WE'RE GOING OUT!" she shouted on the way to the door….

After about 3 hours of intense shopping, Mrs. Danforth and Gabriella walked back into the house to find Troy and Chad in the living room watching basketball.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Troy?" Mrs. Danforth asked, putting the many bags of clothes on the floor.

"If it's okay with you, Mrs. D."

"Of course it is! Chad, will you please help your sister put this stuff upstairs? Do you need help unpacking, dear?"

Gabriella shook her head, gathering the bags she had. "I've got it, thanks," she said, heading up the stairs, Chad on her heels with the other bags.

"Thanks Chad… Just leave 'em outside the door," she smiled.

"No prob…" Chad dropped the bags and went back downstairs.

Little did Gabriella know, as she headed up those stairs, the blue-eyed boy was no longer watching the basketball game.

At dinner that night, Gabriella met her father, Mr. Charlie Danforth. He was a bit of a heavy-set man, bald, glasses.

"So Gabriella, tomorrow you'll be starting your junior year with these lunkheads at East High."

Gabriella nodded. "Can't wait," she smiled, looking down at her food, her stomach churning. She was so nervous she couldn't eat. Going to new schools had always been the hardest thing for her. She was never someone who just 'fit it'. At her last school she was 'freaky math girl'. At the one before that she was 'Einsteinette'. She continued to push around her food.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Chad asked, eyeing her chicken.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm actually not hungry. May I be excused?"

"Of course," Mrs. Danforth said, watching the girl get up and go up the stairs. They all heard her turn on the shower and close the door.

"You too look after her at school, okay? Mr. Danforth said.

"You got it Dad."

"Of course Mr. D."

After taking a long, hot shower and fully moisturizing herself, Gabriella sat in her room, staring out the large balcony doors. She turned to the closet, looking at the outfit hung neatly on the door. She had chosen the perfect "debut" outfit: A light denim miniskirt, a bright pink camisole under a knitted white pullover to dull the vibrancy and a pair of silver flip-flops. She laid back and turned on her side and saw the electronics that Mrs. Danforth had insisted on buying her. A shiny pink Blackberry charged on her nightstand and the sleek silver Macbook sat on the desk. She sighed and turned back to the balcony. It overlooked a calm scene – trees gently swaying in the breeze over the backyard's pool and the swing set.

"Hey Gabs, Can I come in?" Chad asked, standing at Gabriella's door.

"Yeah, sure, she said, standing up to get her computer so she could add music to her new iPod Touch.

"Nice phone," Chad commented, pulling out a black one like it. "Lemme see yours?" he asked, plopping himself on the end of her bed.

Gabriella tossed him the phone, pressing play on her computer.

"So, you excited for the new school year at our school?"

"To be honest…No."

"Aww, why not? East High is great, you'll love it!"

"I dunno, I've never really been "popular" and no one ever really likes me because they all think I'm too smart…" she mumbled.

Chad snorted. "You won't have a problem fitting in at East. Trust me."

She looked up at him. "Thanks Chad."

"Don't mention it. Now, tell me more about yourself."

The two spent the rest of the night joking, laughing and bonding over old stories about the both of them until Mrs. Danforth walked it.

"You guys, it's going on midnight, please go to bed. Goodnight!' she said, kissing both of their foreheads.

"Goodnight," Gabriella said, shooing Chad out of her room. She quickly put one of the few oversized t-shirts she had bought that morning on and nestled into her sheets, quickly falling asleep.

Gabriella's first days passed fairly quickly and everyone at East High, as promised by Chad, grew to love her. 3 days into the school year, Gabriella was sitting down with Taylor McKessie, Chad's girlfriend and the captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team, at the large red lunch tables of the cafeteria.

"I see you get along with Tay," Chad said, putting himself next to his girlfriend of 8 months.

"Yep!" Gabriella giggled. So East High wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be…but little did she know, it was about to get a _whole_ lot better.

"Hey Chad, Taylor," Troy greeted, sitting across from Gabriella. "Gabriella, right?"

Gabriella nodded, stunned that the beauty sitting across from her knew her name.

"Pretty… I'm Troy, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella said, taking out her vibrating phone.

** Gabby & Troy sitting in a tree… : O**

She shot a dirty look at Chad, who sat smirking smugly.

"So Gabster," he started as if nothing was up. "Are you trying out for any athletic EC's? You seem really fit…"

"Yeah, one of my foster parents was a totally yoga-freak, so I did it once a day, every day. But I don't know…. maybe…"

"You should try for cheerleading, I'm sure you'd make it."

"I don't know Chad, I've never heard of a smart girl on cheer," Taylor teased, "which is exactly why you should join the Decathlon team!"

Gabriella giggled. "Now I should try out…"

Gabriella's phone vibrated again from its spot on the table.

"Chad, I _swear_ if you don't stop!"

Chad burst out into laughter. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"Nice phone, Gabriella. What's your number?" Taylor asked, taking out her phone.

"Yeah, what is your number?" Troy asked.

Gabriella gave them her numbers and visa-versa, then continued to eat her sandwich. After the lunch bell rang, Gabriella walked happily to her locker and gathered her books for her first biology class at East. Going to the noted classroom, she sat down at a desk in the middle of the room and put her notebook down.

"Someone sitting here?"

She looked up from her notebook doodles to see Troy standing at the other side of her table.

"I guess not…" she said, returning to her drawings.

Troy chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Alright class, settle down!" Their teacher, Mr. Booting walked in. "This is Gabriella Montez, a new student this year."

Gabriella looked up at the sound of her name and was met with 28 pairs of eyes trained on her. She shrunk down, blushing redder than a tomato, murmuring "Oh no," quietly. She snuck a glance at Troy, who was laughing almost silently at her.

"What so funny?" she wailed in a whisper.

"You," he breathed in between quiet chuckled.

She glared at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "Aren't you just so sweet."

"Yep!" Troy chuckled.

"Alright class, your task for the day is to figure out what each of this slides are." He went around handing out a container of slides to each table.

"Okay, ready Troy?" Gabriella placed the slide under the microscope and turned it on. Pushing it to Troy, she said, "You can start."

He tensed noticeable. "Okay…?" he moved it closer to himself wearily and looked into it. "This is… uh… definitely some kind of… uh… red thing. Food coloring, maybe?"

Gabriella eyed Troy suspiciously. "Do you mind if I look?" she asked, taking the microscope before he could answer.

He sighed as she looked into it. "How could you possibly tell what this is? It's completely unfocused!" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I knew that…"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the microscope. Focusing it, she peered back at the slide. "Um… This would be a red blood cell, Troy."

"Psh… I was just checking to see how good you're bio skills are." he lied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Troy," she stated knowingly.

"Okay, okay, so I barely understand Biology. But shh! If my mom finds out I'm completely screwed over and benched for the season…"

"Benched?"

"Oh right. I'm captain of the basketball team. Ever since I can remember I've been playing. My mom swears I was born with a basketball in hand. My dad is just happy I joined the team."

"Does he coach or something?'

"Yeah…"

"And he doesn't know about your obviously low Biology grade yet?"

Troy glared playfully at her. "Just put in the next slide."

Gabriella smiled and did as Troy said, bringing it into focus.

At the end of class, Troy and Gabriella had put away their microscopes and slides and were walking out of the classroom.

"You know, if you want I could tutor you in Bio…" Gabriella stated, walking next to Troy.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

She nodded, walking up to her locker.

"You are just.. amazing!" he exclaimed, kissing her check.

Gabriella blushed and opened her locker. "Call me later and we'll work something out, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Troy said, winking at her and walking away.

Gabriella couldn't help but swoon at his beauty as he walked away.

Later that night as Gabriella was laying on her side on her bed, her computer next to her and her phone on her side. Her plan was to collect her thoughts before Troy came over. About fifteen minutes into the process, her mother walked it.

"Ella? Are you okay, hun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna head in the shower before Troy comes, okay mom?" Gabriella's eyes bulged as she slid past her mother and into the bathroom. That was the first time since her real mother that she had even _considered_ calling someone else mom. And she just did it. It just came out, all naturally like that.

After a quick shower, Gabriella dressed in a black tank-top, a green hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. She walked downstairs, her wet hair pulled into a braid at the side of her head. She walked down to see Troy and Chad fully engaged in a game on the X-Box.

"Hungry Elle?"

"No thanks… Ready Troy?"

"Yeah, just give me one second," he said, playing against Chad.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water and came back out.

"Alight Troy."

"Okay, one more second."

"No, now!" she said sternly. "or else I'm calling you m-"

"Okay!" he said, interrupting her loudly and dropping the controller. Picking up his bag defeated, he followed after Gabriella.

Smiling triumphantly, she led Troy to the study. Sitting next to Troy as he pulled out his books, her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw a quite inappropriate text from Chad. She blushed and stuck the phone in her sweatshirt pocket. "Uh, start reading on page 230 and write down the main points. I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room and darting the steps. "Chad Danforth!!"

He snickered from his spot on the couch.

"Cut it out!" she threw a pillow, with perfect aim, at him head. Darting back up the stairs and into the study she closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that…" she said, slipping into the chair.

After a few hours of Bio, Troy closed his textbook and put it in his bag.

"Gabriella, I don't know how I could possibly repay you! Thank you _so_ much!"

"I know how you can repay me…" she replied flirtatiously. "You could take me out to a movie…"

"Okay… How About tomorrow, at 7?"

"Sounds good!'

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks again!" he kissed her cheek and left.

"Two kisses in one day!" Gabriella sighed dreamily, her head leaning against the doorframe.

She collected herself and pranced down the stairs to spend time with her family, happier than she had been in a very long time.

**So that's it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it :)**


	2. First Date

**Thanks for the support guys! Here's the next one. xoxo C:**

"You're going _where_ with _who_??" Sharpay Evans, a friend of Taylor & Gabriella's, asked.

"For the umpteenth time, Pay, I'm going on a _date_ with _Troy_."

"Date? With Troy? Troy _Bolton_?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, I can't believe it…"

"Because…?" Gabriella asked, opening her locker.

"Well… Troy's never been one to ask girls out on dates…. He's more of a 'screw-her-and-leave-her' boy. Him asking you out on a date means he must like you…."

Gabriella giggled. "Wow. I guess I'm happy… He's super sweet."

"Yeah, you should be happy!" Sharpay said, a hint of something Gabriella didn't recognize in her voice. She shrugged it off, heading to biology with Sharpay.

"Hey Gabby! Can't wait for our date tonight…." Troy said, putting his bag down next to her and going to talk to Chad. She giggled, turning around to Sharpay with her eyebrows raised.

Sharpay's mouth was ajar and her eyebrows were furrowed in a frustrated looking way.

"Mr. Bolton, if you would take your seat please. Good afternoon class."

"Hey," Troy whispered, slipping into the seat next to Gabriella.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled, turning her attention to Mr. Booting.

"Alright class, so from now on we're getting serious. I've decided that this year you can choose your own lab partners. If you'd do, whilst I'm handing out sheets that would be great."

"Partner?" Troy asked, turning to Gabriella.

"Sure!" Gabriella giggled.

"Once you've gotten a partner, please get started."

After science class let out, Troy walked Gabriella to her locker. "You are a miracle worker, Montez. I actually understood what we were doing and talking about."

"Glad I could help!"

"Hopefully, since you're my lab partner, I won't fail…"

She giggled as they walked down the hall of her locker, where she spotted Taylor and Sharpay staring at the two coming towards them in complete shock. As they approached the locker Gabriella turned to Troy. "Will you.. uh… save me a spot for English?"

"sure," he said, nodding at the two amazed girls at Gabriella's locker and walking off.

"Oh my gosh. Golden Boy and the New Girl."

"Oh, Sharpay, leave the girl alone," Taylor scolded.

"Yeah, please leave the girl alone…" Gabriella sighed.

"Besides, you're only saying that because you'd kill to be in the position Gabriella's in. For Troy to like you. You're just totally jealous of Gabriella."

Gabriella giggled. "There is no position; it's just a date… for now,"

Sharpay smiled hard, her cheeks hurting. "Ha-ha, I hope it's more than that." Gabriella again sensed that unnamed something in her voice and again, she shrugged it off. Taylor looked quizzically at the too-fake smile plastered on Sharpay's face.

"Alright… I've got to head to English. I'll see you at lunch?" Gabriella said, closing her locker.

"Yeah, of course," Taylor said, leading Sharpay away.

Gabriella turned and rushed to her English class, hoping not to be late. She walked into the classroom, completely occupied in her thoughts.

"… ella…? Gabriella!" Troy called, finally snapping her out of her trance. She turned to Troy as he moved his bag out of the spot.

"Sorry… thanks."

"No problem. Actually, no, that's a lie. It was _so_ hard saving this seat for you. Have you ever tried fending off like the whole girl population of this class from one seat? All crazy of _Troy Bolton_..."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Gee, Alex, I'll take egoistic jocks for 500."

Troy laughed. "Ah, brains, beauty and humor. You're three for three Montez."

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it. Speaking of brains, I don't have to tutor you in English too, do I?"

"Ha-ha. No," Troy glared playfully, "I'm good at English, thank you very much."

"Prove it," Gabriella said, their teacher walking in.

Throughout English, Gabriella sat dumbstruck as Troy proved he was good.

"Told ya so," Troy jested, nudging Gabriella gently.

Gabriella stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. I love Julius Caesar. _'Et tu, Brute?'_" she recited dramatically. "_'Then fall Caesar."_

"Wow Gabriella. You should totally try out for drama." Sharpay had caught up to them and fell into step.

"But I already have cheer…"

"So? Go try out! I mean it!" she said, stepping away to talk to her twin brother, Ryan.

"You know, she's right. You should try out for drama…" Troy commented.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll consider it… But I'd much rather cheer you on while you do your basketball thing…" she whispered, walking away and leaving Troy speechless.

"God… Taunt me more?" he sighed, starting for his next class.

Gabriella walked to her next class, her mind running at a mile a minute. What happened to the old, shy, innocent Gabriella that had lost her parents? Where was this new, spunky, flirty Gabby coming from?

That night, Gabriella sat in her room, her bed covered with clothes. "Ugh! Hideous!" she said, throwing a polka-dotted sweater into the pile.

"Gabriella, what's wrong with you?" Chad walked in, catching sight of the disheveled looking girl in a tank-top and a pair of jeans shorts.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't find anything to wear over these stupid shorts. Aha! Never mind, I found something!" she said, pulling on a sapphire button-down sweater. Spraying herself with perfume while putting on her flip-flops, Gabriella grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"What do you thing, Dad?"

"You look gorgeous, Elle."

"Thanks!" she said, looking at her watch. 7:05. He should be here any moment…

Chad walked in to the kitchen, having answered the door. "Troy, dude, I wasn't even expecting you…"

"I was. Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Chad!" she said, grabbing her keys and pulling Troy out of the house. Before they had even gotten a block away, Gabriella's phone starting ringing.

"Yes Chad?"

"_You're going on a date with Troy? My best friend, Troy?"_

"Yes Chad."

"_Why didn't you tell me?!?"_

"To avoid doing this in person, Chad! Please, just chill out."

"_Can I talk to him?"_

"It's for you," Gabriella sighed, handing over the phone to Troy.

"Hello... Yes Chad. I know, I realize that. Okay… okay fine…. Dude, I said I know! Alright, bye." Troy hung up the phone and gave it back to Gabriella smirking a little.

"So?" Gabriella asked, taking back the phone and settling back into the drive.

"He said he'd cut off my balls if you're home a minute later than midnight…" Troy said,

Gabriella giggled, turning to look out the window. "Oh Chad…"

"What do you want?" Troy asked. They had reached the movie and were standing online at the concession counter.

"Water's fine, thanks. I'll go save us seats." She went into their theater and disappeared until Troy walked in with two drinks and a bucket of popcorn. Gabriella put up her hand and waved to Troy. He followed her hand and gave her the water.

"Here you go," He said, sitting down and putting the popcorn in her lap.

"I swear, if you chose a scary movie, I'll-" She was cut off by a rather loud sigh at the door. She turned slowly, hesitantly to see a girl from the cheerleading squad staring at Troy with a smile.

Gabriella groaned and turned back around. What the hell was this girl doing here? Gabriella thought. Sara _has _a boyfriend, why was she staring at hers… no wait, don't get ahead of yourself there Gabs. Troy's just a friend… for now.

Troy groaned as well, his more out loud than Gabriella's had been.

"Hey Troy!" Sara said, completely ignoring Gabriella. "Can Tony and I sit next to you?"

"Uh… sure Sara." He looked at Gabriella. Her angered figured had slumped in the chair and was staring at the screen with its arms crossed. "Hey," Troy said, whispering so Sara wouldn't hear. "I promise I'm all yours…" He blushed after hearing the double meaning behind his words. "Oh… What I… what I meant was, it's you I'm on a date with, don't forget, okay?" he said, putting his arm around her chair.

Gabriella giggled, sitting back up and settling herself for the movie.

"Well, see you at school. Later Tony," Troy said, performing the infamous handshake known between men. "At least you made it out in one piece," Troy said, pulling Gabriella along to the car.

Gabriella glared at him. "Not funny," she mumbled, fuming.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said, slipping his arm around her as he walked her to his car. She calmed a little after he made contact with her, his hot skin bringing her comfort.

"So where do we go now, we've got 2 hours…" Gabriella said, glancing at her watch.

"I'm sort of hungry, how about you?" he asked, opening the car door for her.

"Sort of…"

"What do you want?"

"I'm kinda craving some pizza right about now."

"Pizza sounds pretty good, doesn't it?" he said, pulling off, driving to his favorite pizza place.

"This place has the best pizza, like, on the planet," he said, taking her hand.

Gabriella smiled, following Troy into the shop and taking a seat at one of the booths.

"Plain?"

Gabriella nodded, watching him go to order their food.

"It'll be here in a few minutes…" he said, sitting down across from her. "Tell me more about yourself Gabs. Where else besides Albuquerque have you lived?"

"Well, I was born in New York and I lived there with my parents until the accident when I was 13. Then I stayed in New York with my aunt for about a year in New York until she was being transferred for work and couldn't afford to bring me with her. Since then I've lived in California, Maine and Florida."

"That's cool. I'm sorry about your parents."

Gabriella shook her head. "Yeah, it's hard. I lost my father a really long time ago to cancer. Then my mom remarried, and for a while I just resented both her and my step dad. But I got to know him better and we were a family again."

"Wow."

"Yeah, they had a baby and everything. Then one day I had come home from school with a few friends and they weren't there. The baby was gone too, so I figured they went out for a walk or a drive. A few hours went by, and they hadn't come home," Gabriella said, starting to get teary-eyed. "Then I got a call saying they had been in an accident."

"I'm so sorry. It sounds really traumatizing."

Gabriella nodded. "I could never forget it. The funeral was horrible. I didn't even want to go, but my grandmother begged me. Then she turned on me and made me talk about them during the funeral," she said, her eyes narrowing a little.

Troy chuckled at her. "But you like it here?" he asked as their pizza arrived at the table. "Thanks."

"Thank you," she said, taking the pizza from their waiter. "Yeah, I'm falling in love with New Mexico. It's a lot warmer in California, though. The beaches there are amazing!"

Troy laughed, taking a large bite of pizza. "I don't think they beat out Cancun, though. It's so warm there, so beautiful. Stayed there for 2 weeks last winter vacation."

Gabriella nodded, taking a bite of her pizza. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing! You were so right."

"I tend to be when it comes to food."

"I thought that New York pizza was the best, but Albuquerque just proved me wrong."

"Holy cow, its 11:40! We have to get home, lest you lose your balls…"

"Come on let's go," he said, finishing up his pizza. "Thanks guys!" he said, walking out with Gabriella.

A few minutes later, as he was pulling into the Danforth driveway, she glanced at the clock. 7 minutes to midnight.

"Gabs, I had a really great time," he said, turning to her.

"Yes," Gabriella said, unbuckling her seatbelt. 6 minutes.

"And I was wondering," he said, when they got out of the car.

"Yes?" Gabriella said again. 4 minutes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella was stunned. She was expecting another date maybe. Not girlfriend. A minute passed before she answered. "Yes! Of course!"

He laughed and passed her her jacket. 2 minutes.

"I'm really happy you said yes."

"I'm really happy you asked!"

"Well, goodnight Brie…" he leaned in towards her, Gabriella's heart pounding.

"Goodnight," she whispered. As soon as their lips were about 2 centimeters away, Chad emerged from the house and they jumped apart.

"Goodnight dude," he said, pulling Gabriella inside by the elbow.

"Call me!" Gabriella called as Chad closed the door. "Really Chad. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Chad said, walking back to the living room.

"Hey, how was your date?" Sharpay asked, stepping downstairs.

"Sharpay? What are you doing here?"

"Come on," Sharpay said, pulling Gabriella up to her room.

"Seriously, Pay, what are you doing here, it's like midnight!"

"I've been here since 9 and your mom didn't want me leaving all by myself. So I'm sleeping over. So spill! What'd you do? Where'd you go?"

"Can you just give me like 15 minutes? I need to shower. Make yourself at home. Hands off my computer. And my phone. Okay?" she said, walking into the bathroom to quickly shower.

"So what's the deal with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Well, he took me to a movie, then we went and got pizza and then he took me home."

"And are you two an item?"

Gabriella looked out her balcony windows dreamily and nodded. "Yes, Troy and I are an item."

Sharpay's smile faltered a little as she congratulated Gabriella.

"I guess you're super tired from tonight, I know I am, so I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight!" Sharpay said, slipping into bed, her face red and hot.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed at the blonde girl laying down in the guest bed her mother had put up. She shrugged, thinking to herself as she crept into her own bed. What is going on with that girl? Ever since Troy started being flirty with me she's been all weird. Gabriella sighed. Whatever, she thought to herself. Troy's mine and that's all I can ask for. She smiled, her eyes drooping, drowsily thinking of Troy as she slipped into bliss.


	3. A Day of Fun in the Sun

**A/n: Here's the next Chapter. Thanks for all the comments and support on this story. Bear with me as I had into Exams and updating times go crazy. But for now, enjoy! xoxo**

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her voice groggy with sleep.

"Did I wake you?" Troy asked brightly.

"Troy!" Gabriella perked up at hearing from her boyfriend of 1 month. The weeks had just been passing rather quickly and getting better and better and Gabriella hadn't thought of her mother as much as she used to. "What's up?" she asked, no longer tired.

"So, my mom shall be calling your mom fairly soon for a family get-together. Make sure you bring a bathing suit, okay? Preferably a bikini…"

Gabriella, having been fully awakened, giggled. "Okay… I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure thing… Bye babe."

Gabriella cheeks still burned bright red at Troy's pet names for her. She had told Troy the first time it had happened that it wasn't that she was embarrassed, but because she wasn't used to terms of endearment and she was flattered. The truth was that she couldn't believe that someone like Troy would use names like that for someone like herself. She was amazed.

"Bye Troy," she said, her hand shaking a tiny bit as she went to hang up the phone. She groaned and rolled over too see Sharpay splayed out on the guest bed. Lately, as the dates between Gabriella and Troy had been becoming more frequent, the sleepovers with Sharpay had also become more numerous – not that she was complaining. She smiled and tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen, where her mom was sitting at the island, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said, looking up from her paper.

"Morning mom." Gabriella walked towards the refrigerator. "Are we doing anything fun today?"

"We're going to spend the day with the Boltons."

"Cool, sounds fun…" she said, keeping her face cool. She hadn't mentioned to either or her parents – or to Chad, for that matter – that she and Troy had been going out for the last month. The only people who had known were Sharpay and Taylor, whom she had sworn to secrecy. Gabriella already knew that Chad was suspicious, though. She had heard him quizzing Troy one night after she had come home late from school with Troy. She guessed that tonight would be the night that their relationship was revealed for real.

"It should be… You are okay with barbeque, right?"

"Pardon?" Gabriella asked, looking through the fridge.

"Well, I've noticed that you a bit on the picky side…"

Gabriella grinned sheepishly, taking out a bowl of strawberries and closing the fridge. "Yeah, just a bit…"

"Hey Gabriella, Hi Mrs. Danforth!" Sharpay said, walking in following Chad.

"God, Sharpay, shut up!" he groaned, parking himself next to his mother, who rubbed his back.

"Sharpay, you're all dressed. You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have to get home. Daddy's holding some party thing at the club tonight. Ryan and I have to be there… Thanks for having me Mrs. Danforth. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Sharpay said, backing out of the kitchen and walking out of the front door.

"Anything special planned for today, mom?"

"Day with the Boltons," Gabriella answered.

"Cool. I'm gonna go pack," he said, walking up to his room.

"Pack…?"

"Oh, a swim suit, usually a change of clothes, and x-Box games to entertain them. You should probably go and pack one too."

"Okay… I'll be back later; I'm going to shower as well," she said, running up to her room. "Alright, bikini, jeans, t-shirt, towel..." she listed, packing each as she said them, "phone!" she said, taking her blackberry out of her school bag and putting it on top of her travel bag, "now, shower," she said. She got into the shower, making sure to wash her hair. She brushed her teeth and pulled her wet hair into a braid. After moisturizing, she got dressed in a pair of light wash short jean shorts, a pink tank top, and a pair of flip-flops. Grabbing her bag, she went downstairs, put it in the car and walked back inside to sit next to Chad on the couch.

"By the way, I already called shotgun," he said and she entered the room.

She giggled. "Fine… Are Taylor and her family coming?"

"Yup."

"Okay, you two, are you all ready to go?" Mrs. Danforth asked, walking down the stairs carefully.

"Yep," the two siblings said, following their mother into the car and settling in.

"Your father will be meeting us there for dinner, okay?" 20 minutes into the drive, Mrs. Danforth said, making Gabriella look up from her text-conversation with Troy.

"Cool…" she murmured, sending a text back to Troy.

Chad sat in the front seat, staring into space and nodding his head along to the rather load radio. Gabriella was surprised her mother didn't scold him or turn it down. She just drove, as though nothing were wrong.

Upon arrival at the Bolton's second home in the more country part of New Mexico, Chad banged loudly on the front door.

Troy opened the door, "Would you cool your jets?" he said. "Hi, Mrs. Danforth."

"Hi Troy," she said, walking into the house.

Troy pulled Gabriella to his side. "Hey," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she giggled, kissing his chin. She followed him into the kitchen.

"So you must be _the_ Gabriella, correct?" A slender, red-headed woman – Gabriella assumed she was Mrs. Bolton – asked. Gabriella began to giggle.

"I keep forgetting you haven't met her yet! Gabby, this is Mrs. Bolton. Lucille, this is my Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," the girl paused from her laughter.

"Hello, sweetheart," Mrs. Bolton said, sending Gabriella into another giggle fit.

"Gabriella…" her mother warned.

"I'm sorry, it's not me! It's Troy!" she giggled, stepping away from the blue-eyed boy.

"Troy, what's up with you?" his mother asked, leaving him like a deer in headlights.

"Well mom, Gabriella here is my girlfriend."

Chad's face winced. He was still not so cool with the fact that his sister and best friend were dating. Gabriella had argued that he was dating her best friend, but he said it didn't count because he was dating Taylor before he even knew Gabriella existed. Chad's reasoning for hesitance to accept their relationship was that he wouldn't know what to do if either of them broke the other's heart. Gabriella was his adoptive sister, and even though he'd only known her for a matter of months, he'd grown quite protected of her. But Troy was his best friend… since preschool. Since the first day they bonded over sports, they had been inseparable, and in turn, their parents became that way as well. Both Troy and Gabriella had assured him that even if they broke up, which would be no time in the near future, neither would trouble him. He didn't have to worry about taking sides, or hearing to endless griping or groaning from either party.

"Well, isn't that a surprise," Chad started, his voice flat and unanimated. Well yeah, he'd seen it coming, but there had always been a possibility in his head that Gabriella was just helping Troy to get by in some class, or something.

"Chad…" Gabriella warned.

"Alright, guys the pool's been warmed for you. I suggest you all go and take a little load off." Mrs. Bolton said, ushering them towards the deck. The warm, still-summery breeze passed through, gently sweeping through Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella skipped back inside to the bathroom to change. She put on her bikini under a longish t-shirt and walked outside to the pool area.

"_Cannon ball!_" Chad shouted, jumping off the diving board.

"Hey Brie," Troy got out of the pool and picked her up. "Ready to go?"

"No! Troy wait… Let me just…" she said, flustering while she tried to take of her shirt.

"You are so freaking hot…" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her neck.

The girl's sweet giggle turned quickly into an ear-piercing scream as she felt Troy's feet leave the ground. Gasping after surfacing in the pool, she turned to Troy. She grinned, swimming to him and pulling him closer to her by the shorts.

"You know, Mr. Bolton, what you just did was not at all nice. In fact, it was quite mean. Very, very mean," she whispered, her breath fanning across his face.

Troy trembled, pressing Gabriella against the side of the pool. "Yeah? I've been told I'm not exactly the nicest guy on the planet…" he said, pecking her gently.

"Hey! Hornballs! Chill out!' Chad yelled, splashing the couple.

"Look, Chad, just because Taylor isn't here yet…"

"Hey guys!" Taylor said, walking onto the deck in a sundress and a pair of Raybans.

"Tay! Please get down here!" Chad whined.

Gabriella giggled and sat on the ledge of the pool while Troy stood between her legs.

After an hour or two of swimming around, the teenagers – unable to control themselves – got out of the pool in search of food. They settled to watch TV and eat the popcorn that Mrs. Bolton had provided.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, curled under his arm while they sat on the couch.

"Mmm?" he answered, watching but not really following the show.

She took his face in her hands, turning it to face her, and kissed him.

"Aww," Taylor cooed silently, leaning her head on Chad's shoulder.

"Wow," Troy said, pulling away. "That was… wow…" he grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Troy, swee- oh...sorry…" Troy hastily pulled away from Gabriella, while she discreetly wiped her top lip.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Could you guys go upstairs to your room? You can take the x-Box stuff with you… Mrs. Danforth and I would like to watch TV in here."

"Sure thing, Mrs. B." Chad said, picking up a few things for the x-Box and leaving the rest to Troy. He, Gabriella, Taylor and Troy hiked up the steps to Troy's room.

"Come on Chad, I'll kick your sorry ass…" Troy said, tossing a wireless remote at Chad.

Gabriella and Taylor sat, watching as the boys played Halo energetically.

"Wanna see something really funny?" Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

She nodded.

"I don't understand what this game even is. My last foster mom treated me like a complete princess… not that I'm complaining," she winked at Taylor.

"I can teach you if you want, Brie."

Gabriella giggled. "Okay… But I'm warning you, I'm not very good at this stuff," she said, sitting next to Troy. He pulled her in between his legs and put her hands on the controller.

"So these are to move…"

About 10 minutes later, Gabriella cut the act and played like a champ.

"Whoa, Gabby! You totally played up! You know how to play!" Chad accused.

"Oh please, you both fell for the 'I'm-a-helpless-girl' act?"

Taylor laughed. "I can't believe you guys bet money."

"Yeah, and someone's a little short…" she said, looking pointedly at Troy.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you tomorrow."

"Or you could buy me lunch…" she stood up, her arm stuck on her hip.

"Okay, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow…" he said, pulling her back into his arms.

"Guys, it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Bolton's voice rang over the intercom system in the house.

They all rushed downstairs to ravage the food that had been made for them.

"So, Troy, you and Gabriella huh?" Mr. Danforth asked as they all sat down to dinner.

"Yes sir, Mr. D."

"You better take care of my girl, Troy," he warned.

"Dad…" Gabriella groaned. She squeezed Troy's hand underneath the table.

"You know, dad, this girl right here is sick nasty at Halo."

"Really? Well, I…"

"Yeah and she won all our money," Chad whined.

"Oh Chad, suck it up! I told you that you didn't have to and you insisted that you'd win… Besides, I won fair and square."

The parents – and Taylor and Troy – laughed at the stare down between Gabriella and Chad.

"Okay, Chad, Gabriella enough," Taylor laughed, patting Chad's shoulder.

Gabriella giggled, reaching to get the water pitcher. Coming in contact with the ice-water, her arms developed goose bumps.

"Cold?" Troy asked, pouring out the water for her.

"A bit…" she said drinking the water he had given her. " Thank you."

"Here," he said, taking off his infamous Wildcats sweater with the number '14' and 'Bolton' painted on the back. "Put this on."

"No, I'm not that cold…" she said, patting his arm. " Besides, I'll feel bad; you're barely wearing anything underneath, you'll be cold…"

"Oh shush. Just put the sweater on, I won't be cold and you'll have no reason to feel bad."

"Fine," she said, putting on the sweater. "Thank you."

"You welcome," he said, putting his arm around her waist.

"So, Gabriella, how has adjusting at East been?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"It's been okay…. Chad and Troy and Tay and Shar have been really good at helping me."

"That's good. Word has it that you're quite the athletic one. I hope you'll be enrolled in gym next trimester…?"

"Yeah, definitely. I just tried cheerleading to see what it was like. I think I like volleyball a lot more…"

"That's good!" Mr. Bolton said. Gabriella smiled, feeling Troy squeeze her hip.

After a few more minutes of talking, a car horn beeped outside of the front yard of the house.

"That's my husband… Taylor honey, let's go," Mrs. McKessie said.

Taylor said her goodbye and kissed Chad's cheek.

"Gabby, Chad, you guys okay to leave now?"

"Sure…" Gabriella sighed, stifling a yawn.

"Okay, so go get you're stuff and we'll leave…"

Gabriella nodded and pulled Troy up with her to go inside and get her stuff. As soon as they had closed the door, Troy turned on her.

"I love you," he blurted.

Gabriella's eyes bugged and her heart jumpstarted into overtime. "Are you serious?"

Troy looked down, blushing. "I mean, I know it's only been a little over a month and all but-"

"Troy, I love you too!" she giggled, pulling herself into his chest. She sighed happily and mumbled, "I love you too…"

Troy laughed softly and rubbed her back gently. In the midst of their embrace, Chad walked in, mumbling something unintelligible.

Gabriella quickly pulled out of their hug. "Saving you trouble," she explained. "Pass me my bag? Ready to go, Chad?"

He looked up at Gabriella and stopped mumbling. He nodded and went to get his bag. As soon as he was gone, Gabriella and Troy burst into laughter. Troy handed Gabriella her bag and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled at Troy. "I love you," she whispered, pecking him carefully on the lips.

"Chad! Gabriella! Let's go!" All the parents had come in from the backyard and Mr. Danforth was calling his two children. Gabriella reluctantly looked away from Troy's eyes. She nodded. "Bye Troy," she said, reaching up to hug him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then let her go.

"Let's go, Chad," Mrs. Danforth called as they all walked out the house.

That night, as she lay down to sleep, Gabriella's heart soared, her whole body tingled from the fact that Troy loved her. Troy _Bolton_ loved _her,_ the miss nobody, Gabriella Montez. She smiled, her eyes lazily drooping as sleep overcame her body and Troy came into her mind.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Uh Oh

**Here's number four! Please review! It's nice to know what everyone's thinking and how everyone feels… xoxo**

"Taylor!" Sharpay smiled at the girls Taylor had been talking to. "Excuse us," she said falsely, pulling Taylor away into an empty classroom.

"Ouch, Sharpay!" Taylor said, snatching her arm out of Sharpay's grip. "What do you want?" she asked, rubbing the spot on her arm that had been grabbed.

"I have a problem, and it's sort of huge. Like, huger than Chad's hair, huge."

Taylor glared at the blonde, her eyes narrowing. "Don't bring him into this," she snapped. "What is your huge problem?"

"I..." she sighed. "I'm not over Troy. Like, not at all," she said, hanging her head down. "I've been ignoring for so long, it's gotten to the point that I can't even bear to be around her or else it hurts! Tay, what am I supposed to do?" she

"Nothing! You do nothing! Gabriella really likes him and Chad says that he hasn't seen Troy this happy, like, ever! You can_not_ ruin this, Sharpay."

"Taylor, chill." Sharpay said flatly, rolling her eyes.

The worked up girl took a deep breath. "I have to go to class."

"Don't tell anybody, especially not her! Please, Taylor, I'm begging you."

"Whatever. I won't." she said, walking out of the room. While walking to her locker, which was a few away from Gabriella's, she saw Troy standing with his arms on either side of Gabriella. She could see their lips moving – they were talking to each other – but she was too far to make out what they were saying.

Upon reaching her locker, the couple had started kissing. Inwardly awing, Taylor put her bag in her locker and turned her head in time to see Chad walking up to his sister and best friend.

She sent him a look – he knew it meant don't do it – but he just smiled and stood behind Troy anyway. "Bolton!" he shouted, leaning into Troy's ear.

Jumping out of his pants, Troy pulled away from Gabriella. "What?" he asked alarmed.

Chad smiled amusedly. "Hey!" he said, moving to Taylor's locker.

"I'm going to kill him..." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella giggled, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his neck. "I'll talk to him."

Troy nodded. "Okay," he said, leaning back down to kiss her.

"I love you," she said, tilting her head away from his awaiting lips. "But I have to go. I'll meet you for lunch, okay?" she said, slipping around his arms. Troy watched her as she speed-walked off in her skinny jeans, tank-top and black and midnight blue Pumas. He smiled and walked to his class.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella bubbled, walking into the room and sitting next to Taylor.

"Hi Gabby, how are you?"

"Good; great; fantastic!" she gushed.

"Great," Sharpay mumbled sarcastically.

"What's up with her?" Gabriella asked.

"Who, Sharpay? Oh, she's just in a bad mood…" Taylor said, sending Sharpay a warning look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Shar. What's wrong?"

"It's just… my _dream_ boyfriend has a girlfriend now."

"Oh… Sharpay, that sucks. I wish I could help…"

"Surprisingly, you can!"

"Sharpay!" Taylor warned, this time out loud, seeing at the look didn't help.

"Look, Taylor, I can't do this. I'm going to the bathroom," she said, storming out of the room. Gabriella, along with a few other people from the class, looked after her confused.

"What is she talking about?"

Taylor shrugged. "It's not my business to tell you. If I were you, though, I would give her a few days to cool down."

Gabriella sighed, nodding her head. "Probably for the best, right?"

Taylor nodded, taking out her notebook for the class.

The unrequited grudge Sharpay was holding against Gabriella raged on for a little over a week until Gabriella caught Sharpay giving her an evil eye after Troy had kissed her goodbye before class.

"So Gabs-" Taylor started.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella said, interrupting her and hightailing after Sharpay. "Sharpay!" she called, making the blonde stop. "What's going on with you, Shar?" she asked, catching up.

"Nothing. I think it'd be best if you go-"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not an idiot Sharpay, trust me. I can see that something is very obviously not okay and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is so I can possibly fix it."

"There's nothing you'd be willing to do."

"How could you know that unless I knew what it was?"

"Trust me."

"Oh for goodness sake, Sharpay just spit it out!"

"It's you!" Sharpay finally blew up.

Gabriella was taken aback. "Me...? But I..."

"You are the stupid girl that stupid boy of my stupid dreams has decided to start dating!"

"You mean you..." Gabriella's world was spinning at a mile a minute, threatening to drop at any moment. This was definitely a smack in the face.

"Like your boyfriend? Yes... well, actually no. I don't like your boyfriend, I'm almost certain that I'm kind of in love with your boyfriend."

And that was all it took. Her world was spiraling down at full speed. "You like Troy?" she asked again, thinking there was a possibility that she may have possibly heard wrong.

"Yes! I like Troy and I don't mean in the friendly kind of way."

Everyone knows that the only thing that comes after the denial is the anger. Gabriella's cheeks raged into a pink, as though she really had been smacked in the face. "I can't believe this! If you were so in love with Troy, why didn't you, oh I don't know, _say something_?" Gabriella asked, enraged. "I told you everything! I trusted you with everything Troy and I did together. I told you how he told me he loved me and _this_ is how you repay me? With a stab in the back?"

"Gabriella, I swear I didn't know! I never meant-"

"To hurt me?" Gabriella asked, laughing. "Like I haven't heard that one before. I've been through a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a_ lot_. But I've never experienced anything like this ever…" Gabriella said, walking back to her locker.

"Hey cutie!" Troy said, leaning on the locker next to her. "Ready for lun- Whoa! What happened?" he said when she turned towards him. Fresh tears she had been fighting back spilled down her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red and her face a little splotchy.

"Do you love me?"

"God, yes! Of course I love you! What's making you even doubt that?" Is that what this is about?" he asked, wiping a tear off her face. He gently cradled her face in his hands.

She shook her head. "I just found out that one of my first best friends here is in love with my boyfriend."

"Sharpay," Troy sighed, dropping his hands.

Her eyes sunk to the ground, defeated. "Why'd you say it like that?"

He sighed again. "Brie, keep in mind that this happened before I technically knew you existed."

She nodded, closing her locker.

"Okay. Well, there was a point in time when Sharpay and I used to date. After about two weeks together, I broke it off because I didn't feel like it was going anywhere. After, she said she was over me, and I believed her."

"But then why did she choose now to revive her stupid crush of whatever it is?"

"Honestly, I don't think she was ever really over me..." he said, grabbing her hand.

"Modest," Gabriella giggled half-heartedly.

"She's just covered it up really well with acting," he said, smiling at her. "I think also that before you came along," he said, nuzzling her cheek with his nose, "she got used to seeing me single and got 'over' me. Now that I'm with you, she's back to being Sharpay."

"You are enjoying this way too much, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella commented flatly.

Troy laughed. "Cheer up, babe. Besides, I'm still not into her if that's what's got you so worried..."

"No, I'm not worried..."

"Then what is it? I hate seeing you like this, Brie. I like the cheery Gabriella," he said, opening the cafeteria door.

"Troy. I'm losing one of my first best friends because she's in love with my boyfriend."

"In love?" Troy froze.

Gabriella pulled on his bicep to keep them going to a table a bit off to the side. "Yes. She _loves_ you."

"Oh no."

"Troy?"

"This is a lot worse than I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is bad... really bad," he said, more to himself than to Gabriella.

"Hello? Boyfriend?" Gabriella said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry..."

"What's so bad?" Gabriella asked, impatiently.

"This thing with Sharpay. It won't turn out well because of that feeling that Sharpay has for me." Troy couldn't even bare to say 'love' and 'Sharpay' in the same sentence.

"Bad for whom? You?"

"No..." Troy said, looking pointedly at her.

"Oh. You mean...?" Gabriella said, pointing at herself.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry," he said, nodding. "This is entirely my fault."

"No, Troy, it's _my_ fault. If I hadn't fallen for you the way I did, you wouldn't have ever been in this mess."

"Gabby, if _we_ hadn't fallen for _each other_, then _we_ wouldn't have been in this mess _together_. Besides, I've fallen harder for you than I'll ever fall for Sharpay," he shuttered uncomfortable.

She smiled, leaning over the table. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too," he said, connecting their lips sweetly.

"Bolton, quit sucking face with my sister!"

"Chad," Gabriella warned, pulling away from Troy. "Quit it. I told you, you need to start being okay with Troy and me. Like, now."

"Whatever. So what's this drama about you and Sharpay, Gabster?"

"What you are you talking about?" Gabriella said her heart beating like a hammer.

"I mean, there is a rumor going around about a love triangle between you two and Sharpay."

"Are you kidding?"

Chad's afro-ed head shook, and Gabriella heart dropped. Her face involuntarily settled into a glum depression.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," she sighed, looking at Troy.

"Alright..." Chad said, walking away. Gabriella got up, signaling towards the door.

"Brie-" Troy started when they had left the cafeteria.

"Troy, they've already started talking! You know how she is. I just got here, who knows the lies she could make up about me. People will believe her, Troy!"

"But the most important thing is that _I_ wouldn't believe her! I promise you, I know the game she's playing. She wants to say stuff bad about you to make me dump you. Once she realizes that it's not going to happen, she'll lay off. She may start something else, but it would be rumors."

"Troy, whatever she's saying now is gonna stick with people. No offence, but I'd like every else at East High to still think respectfully of me..."

"Babe, I could do that for you if anything happens, _which it won't_. I mean, I definitely don't want to have to break out the king power, but I'll do anything to make my princess happy."

"You're super modest," Gabriella stated bluntly, but Troy could tell he'd made her happier.

"I know. But seriously, I'd do anything to make you happy Gabs."

"How about some food? I'm starving."

"Come along..." Troy said, offering his arm.

Gabriella giggled, linking her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder. "My hero," she sighed, opening the door of the cafeteria and leading them to sit at the table with their friends.

* * *

There were few people that Gabriella could say she hated, but Amber Morisetti had made it onto that very exclusive list.

Amber, captain of the cheerleading squad, was a blunt bottle blonde. She definitely wasn't the smartest girl on the team. Gabriella knew that the only reason Amber was such a jerk was because she was jealous that Troy was dating Gabriella and not her. She believed that captain of the basketball team and cheerleading squad were destined to be together. All the other girls were okay with Gabriella. In fact, had it not been for them, Gabriella wouldn't have been on this team.

It wasn't like Gabriella was a bad cheerleader, either – she had taken dance and gymnastics all her life, even after her parent's... Amber just hated her guts.

About a week before basketball championships – it had officially been thee weeks since Sharpay had pledged her love for Troy – Amber and her sidekick Tate Alegarthi had planned a "stress-reliever" for the boys.

"Alright girlies, gather round," she said. "As you must know, the basketball championships are in about a week. I know that the boys must be so stressed, I know I would be. So we're gonna relieve," she put a strange emphasis on that word, "some of that stress."

Gabriella sighed rather loudly. She knew what this meant. This meant Amber's planning a routine.

"So here's the plan. We're gonna put on a routine for them, but it'll be sort of personal. I mean, we'll be all together, but each of us has a special 'target'," she said, putting air quotes around it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Whenever Amber used the word 'target' and it pertains to a boy, it means that the routine included a lot of sexual moves – hip gyrating, sticking out of ass. Amber passed around a list of who each person was supposed to "focus" on. When the list got around to Gabriella she was past fuming.

"Amber," she said, "I'm not on the list."

"Oh, you're not?" Amber asked coyly. "I guess we ran out of players."

Amber was just fueling Gabriella's reasons for hating her. Not only did Amber not put her on the list, but she had paired herself with Troy.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do? I am part of this team..."

"You can do music!" Amber smiled excitedly.

Gabriella bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the girl. Her mind was roving over Amber plan, desperately trying to find a loophole.

"Hey Amber, how exactly do you plan on getting them here?"

Gabriella's chest puffed out when Amber's perfect smile faltered.

"I guess you can do that, too!" Tate jumped in. "I mean, you can, since you're dating Troy, right?"

"Yeah, you can, can't you?"

Gabriella resisted the urge to bite both of their heads off. She pouted, declined, threw a slight tantrum, but she was somehow persuaded. Not by Amber or Tate, but by Kelsi Neilson, another girl on the team. She had personally pleaded to Gabriella so she could speak to Jason Cross, a guy on the team she had been too nervous to talk to and has been crushing on forever.

So the next day at practice, Gabriella took out her phone and sat down on the gym floor.

"Speakerphone, so I can hear and know that you aren't lying," Amber snapped.

Gabriella sighed, putting on the speakerphone.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy sounded slightly winded. Gabriella heard a few girls swoon, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hi. Are you okay, you sound a little...?"

"I'm fine. I'm with the guys."

"Oh, good. I'm here with the squad, you're on speaker."

"Hey Troy!" A few shouted.

"Hi...So what's going on Brie?"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat at the new nickname Troy had picked up for her. He was the only one who had ever called her that.

Amber spoke up before Gabriella had regained herself.

"It's Amber. Could you and your boys come down her to the attached? My girls and wanted to show you our new guys our new routine..."

"Yeah, sure. I'll...uh... get the guys and we'll be down there in, like, 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Gabriella jumped back in as Amber opened her mouth.

"Cool. Love you babe,"

Gabriella giggled, her face turning a little pink. "I love you too," she said, hanging up the phone and looking up to see a bunch of hanging mouths.

Amber, shaking herself out of some trance, clapped her hands for attention. "Alright, we have 10 minutes. Prepare. Gabriella, go get the stereo ready."

Gabriella stalked off, mumbling. "Not only did I just do her a favor, but she didn't say thank you!"

15 minutes later, the boys walked in. Gabriella was in an animated conversation with Claire, one of the girls she had become good friends with. Her sweet giggle turned into a scream as Troy picked her up and span her around.

"Hello beautiful..." he murmured into her hair. Putting her down, Troy turned her around and kissed her.

"Ergh!" she gasped, pulling away. "Gross! You're all sweaty. And you smell."

"Well, when you called, I was with the guys. Amber said you had a surprise, you would be in tight, sort of shorts clothing and I haven't seen you in forever."

Gabriella giggled again, putting her hands on his arms. "Babe, I just saw you a little over two hours ago."

"And every minute passed like 10."

"Ahem!" Amber said.

"Right..." Gabriella said, her mood slipping obviously. "This way," she said, leading him to where the rest of the team was standing. She went to the stereo.

"Music!" Amber shouted obnoxiously.

"Not even a please," Gabriella said, slamming her hand down on the play button of the gym's sound system near the door. She walked out of the gym, slamming the door behind her.

"Where's Gabi going?" Troy asked, oblivious to Amber's flirty actions. As they started their dance routine, Troy saw Chad leave with anther girl out of the corner of his eye.

"Why does it matter? I'm here!" she said, beginning her routine. Putting her head on Troy's shoulder, she began to swivel herself. Troy moved her hand away and stepped back.

"Look, I'm gonna go find my girlfriend," Troy said, walking off.

Amber stood in the middle of the gym pouting. "What does she have that _I_ don't?"

He shook his head, walking out of the gym and meeting up with Chad and Maria, the girl who had been paired with Chad and had a boyfriend, outside.

They all walked out of the gym to see Gabriella rounding the corner after her first lap around.

"Hey," she said, wiping away a tear.

"Dude, you guys are like _meant_ to be together. I get it now. She runs laps to blow off steam too."

Gabriella walked to Troy side. "Hmm... Really?"

"Yup," Troy said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso. She rested her head on his chest.

He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you too."

"Okay, I hate to break up this adorable moment, but we should really head back inside before Amber throws a temper tantrum."

"I think it's a bit late for that..." Gabriella commented, looking through the windows of the gym.

Troy and Chad snickered. Maria giggled. Gabriella was just happy. And that was all she could ask for.


	5. Don't Let 'Em Get Inside of Your Head

**Hey! So I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Ideas are **_**always**_** welcomed, so if you have one, don't hesitate to PM me, and I'll definitely incorporate your idea in someway. And you'll get credited, and who doesn't want that? ;) For now, enjoy this chapter! xoxo, C.**

**p.s. Really sorry about that little mix up earlier: I ended up posting the wrong version of the story.... My bad! There's not even really that much of a difference between this one and the one I accidentally posted, but I just felt like this one reads a little bit smoother and I liked it better.**

"Don't forget, class, drama auditions are today at free period!" Mrs. Darbus, the head of the drama department and Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor's homeroom teacher, called after the kids as they left on their way to their first classes.

"Drama?" Gabriella asked, walking alongside Troy to her locker.

"Nope. Don't even bother... Trust me."

"But, why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because Sharpay is co-head of the drama club. If she finds out if you can act, too, just trust me, it will _not_ turn out well..."

"Okay. I won't try out for drama then..."

"Selling out drama, per usual, huh, Bolton?"

The couple turned around, Gabriella catching sight of a tall, slender blonde boy, dressed in a pair of tan shorts, an argyle sweater and a fedora. She blinked her eyes a few times, just to make sure that she was seeing properly. Yup; that's how he was dressed.

"Ryan! Hey, dude, you're back," Troy said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, finally. You must be Gabriella. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother."

"Oh?" Gabriella's eyebrow hitched. That would explain the rather ostentatious outfit.

"Don't worry, though. I'm completely aware of this thing between you two, and for the record, I'm totally on your side. I think Shar needs to get a grip on herself."

Gabriella giggled. So she was definitely fond of this twin.

Troy chuckled as well, hugging Gabriella into his side.

"Yeah, that's my sister for you. A social butterfly, but underneath it all, she's just riding that emotional rollercoaster..." Ryan chuckled along with the couple. "But on a more serious note," he said, all traces of his previous jesting gone, "When Sharpay wants something, she's pretty persistent until she gets it," he said, looking from Troy to Gabriella, back to Troy.

"I know." Troy said, his body turning stiff.

Gabriella only sighed, unable to say anything.

"Well, just watch your back," he warned, his face solemn. Then, just as fast, his face sprung to life, a wide smile spreading across it. "So I'll see you guys around, okay? I should go find Kelsi."

"Later Ryan," Troy dismissed, closing Gabriella's locker.

As soon as he had gotten out of earshot, Gabriella turned to Troy. "_That_ is Sharpay's twin? Are you sure he wasn't mixed up with someone else, and there isn't a blonde twin terrorizing someone else?"

"Positive," Troy chuckled.

"Mmm..." Gabriella said, leaning into his chest. "Not exactly what I would have expected."

"Sharpay is very... one-of-a-kind," Troy said, leaning his forehead against hers tenderly.

She smiled, her eyelids fluttering to a gentle close. "What do you have right now?"

"Chemistry with this beautiful girl in front of me," he said. Rethinking his words, he laughed. "No pun intended."

Gabriella smiled, the pleasant feeling of Troy's cool breath fanning across her face. "I love you..."

"I love you, too," he said, moving backwards and pulling Gabriella with him. "We should get to class now..."

Gabriella opened her eyes, taking Troy's hand and walking towards their science class.

As soon as they entered the room, however, it got super quiet. Gabriella's panicked eyes flashed to Troy, then to the ground.

"Just ignore them," he murmured in her ear. "It's probably something stupid anyway," he said aloud so everyone could hear.

They moved to their table in the middle of the room, Gabriella trying her hardest to ignore them. You know, it's rather hard to ignore people when you feel those same people drilling holes into every inch of your body.

"Troy..." she whimpered.

"Shh," he calmed, pulling her to him. "Trust me, whatever it is, it doesn't matter." he said, rubbing soothing circles at her hip.

"_Wow. She did that to Chad? Who would have guessed she was such a whore!" _someone whispered loudly into the deafening silence.

Gabriella gasped, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Sharpay," she huffed.

"Gabs come on. It's not that big of a deal, she's just being-"

"Sharpay?" she cut off, her voice clipped and annoyed. "I can't take it anymore, Troy! Before, it was stupid stuff, and I just grinned and bared it. But this time she's crossed the line! A whore? That's too far, even for her..." She said, turning herself to the door.

"Brie, don't do anything you'll-"

She stormed out of the room, mid-warning, to find Sharpay.

"Regret," Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair as his girlfriend stomped off.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shouted after roaming the halls for a minute or two and catching sight of the unmistakable platinum blonde hair of Sharpay Evans.

"Hi there! How's chemistry?" she smirked, turning around.

"That's it, Sharpay. I give in! You win! Aren't those the magic words you wanted to hear?"

She smiled triumphantly. "Always."

"But what's the prize? Popularity? Troy??" Gabriella shook her head, disgusted by the girl in front of her. "Congratulations, Sharpay. You win the game I'm too tired to play with you anymore." She turned around purposefully, walking back into her chemistry class. Once again, the room fell into hush as it does when the topic of the conversation enters the room.

"Ugh! Take a freaking picture, they last longer!" she griped, walking back to her seat.

Troy shook his head at her and ran his hands along her sides when she reached the table.

"Stop!" she said, throwing his hands off of her.

"Why?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Because you are making me calm down and I want to be angry!"

"You're going to calm down whether you like it or not..." Troy teased, his hands snaking around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"Troy..." she whimpered for the second time that day. Although, this time it was not in self-consciousness.

"Yes?" he asked, running his nose along the back of her neck.

"Everyone is staring," she shivered.

Troy snorted. "I really couldn't give a crap, Brie..."

"So sorry I'm late, class!" their teacher finally busted in, looking out of sorts.

Gabriella giggled and slipped off of Troy's lap. She took out her notebook and settled into her seat.

About five minutes into class, a note appeared from Troy. _Do you have cheerleading tonight?_ The note asked.

She shook her head, waiting for the next note.

_Feel like waiting 'til 4:30 for me?_

She smiled, flipping the note over. _I always feel like waiting for you_ she wrote.

Troy nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. Gabriella turned her attention back to the front of the room, where Mr. Barneveld was going over a chemical equation at the board. She sighed, idly doodling on her paper until the end of class.

"Seriously, Troy, what did you say to them?" Gabriella asked, taking one of Chad's fries. "At the end of class everyone was all nice and complimentary instead of mocking me... What did you say?"

"I didn't do anything!" Troy lied smoothly while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not buying it, Bolton," Chad said.

"Yeah, and Chad knows you like the inside of our refrigerator, so that _has_ to count for something!" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey!" Chad said, roughing up Gabriella's hair.

"That reminds me," she said, slapping Chad's hands away. "I'm going to get my hair cut!" she announced.

"What? Why?" Troy said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because, new semester, new me! Besides, I've always _hated_ it long. My previous mother wouldn't let me cut it, because she claimed that 'every princess has long hair. I'm not letting mine cut hers.'" Gabriella shuddered playfully. "It was so annoying. And I want to get bangs as well."

"You'd look super cute with bangs," Taylor offered.

"Thanks!" Gabriella giggled.

"For the record, I already think you're super cute," Troy murmured into her ear.

"Why, thank you," Gabriella blushed.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if I sit here? Sharpay's on one of her rants..." Ryan asked, standing beside their table.

"Go ahead," Gabriella said warmly. "And thanks for the warning earlier. Seems like it already came into effect."

"I'm so sorry you have to endure this..." he said, sitting down across from her.

"Me too," she sighed thoughtfully, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"So, Gabster. I'm not sure if mom told you, we're holding the barbeque in a few weeks. Like everyone's invited – it's like a thing to kick of the year with..."

"Everyone? Including...?" Gabriella stuck her chin towards the balcony of the cafeteria, where Sharpay stood, surveying the room as if she owned it.

"Yup!"

Gabriella groaned, nuzzling her face deep into Troy's arm. He laughed, wrapping his other arm around her head to pat it. "You'll live."

"I doubt it!" she cried dramatically.

The table laughed, Gabriella glaring at each of them.

"You know, if you weren't in this thing with Shar, I would tell you to go out for drama. Screw what Troy said," Ryan commented, grinning at Troy.

"Thanks. I think..."

Troy kissed the top of her head. "I love you..." he murmured into the top of her head.

"You too," she sighed back, turning her face from his arm to the rest of the table. She smiled, pretending to be happy. She thought that if everyone _thought_ she was happy, she _could_ be happy.

Taylor was the first to see through her senseless logic. "Gabriella, stop telling yourself whatever you are telling yourself. You are smiling so badly it looks like you're in pain."

Gabriella frowned, her head surfacing back on Troy's shoulder. The lunch bell finally rang, setting Gabriella free from the stares of her over-caring friends.

"I'll see you guys later," she said, jumping up from the table. Throwing a genuine smile, she left the table, Troy quickly on her heels.

"Montez!" he shouted, closing the cafeteria door behind him.

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him.

He jogged to catch her. "I've got something to show you," he said, whispering in her ear. "Follow me close, okay?" he said, looking through the hallway that was slowly starting to fill up. "Quietly, m'kay?"

She nodded, doing as she told him. In ways beyond Gabriella's imagination, they managed to escape to the roof of East High without anyone noticing.

"How did you even know this was here?" Gabriella asked incredulously, looking off the room over the view of East.

"My dad works here, remember? I've known about this since before I was even going to East High."

"It's so pretty up here... The flowers, the glass, the view..."

"The garden club grows their flowers out here."

Gabriella giggled, smiling lazily at her boyfriend. "Who knew that being your girlfriend had so many perks!"

He chuckled along with her, pulling her into his body. "This can be our spot."

"Mmm... I like the sound of that," she sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "What are you thinking so hard about?" she joked, breaking their momentary silence after spotting Troy's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at her.

"I want you to promise me something, Brie."

"Okay." she said, pushing herself off of him to see his face clearly.

"I want you to promise that you'll try to get over this thing with Sharpay and not hold it against her, because I guarantee that it will blow over and she'll get over me. Promise that you'll make an effort to be friends again?"

Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder at the fountain at the front of East High. Sighing, she finally nodded her head. "Okay."

"Good!" he said, smiling, his joking face back on. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked, leading her back towards the stairs.

"Getting my hair cut..."

"Oh. Right," another damper was put on his mood.

"Troy, cut it out! You'll get over it, I swear! I'm not even cutting it that much and I've never liked my hair so long when it's so curly."

"I think it's just fine the way it is..."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll see. I'll probably see you on Sunday afternoon anyway, because Chad claims there's a lazy weekend ahead of him. When Chad lazes around, you're usually there to accompany him."

"That's true. I'll be the judge of this, then," he said when they had reached her locker.

She shook her head, dropping the subject before she could set Troy off again. She took out the stuff she needed for her next few classes and put them in her bag. Turning to Troy, she sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself into him. "Do you have a free right now?"

He nodded, hugging her by the small of her back. "You?"

She nodded as well, closing her eyes against his chest. "But I actually need to get some work done. Mom says we're having dinner with some close family friends this weekend and this'll be the first time I'm meeting them..."

"Mmm. Let's head to the library, we can get a study carrel."

Gabriella nodded, picking up her bag. "Let's go!" she said, pulling her boyfriend along with her. She giggled, her hair falling out of its sloppy ponytail as she hurried and pulled Troy along with her, despite his groans for her to slow down. "Come on, slowp-"

He all together stopped moving, pulling Gabriella to a short halt with him. "Troy, what...?"

"Shh," he murmured, caging her against a locker. He gently tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed her face gently. "I'm gonna miss doing that..."

"Troy..." she whispered back, her eyes fluttering shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his forehead to hers as he connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Troy?!"

He jumped off Gabriella, almost scared out of his pants. Gabriella looked down, her face beet read. Troy turned, catching eyes with an amused looking girl.

"Hailey! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, relief flooding his face at the realization that it wasn't his father or one of his father's colleagues.

"I came to see you, you dork!" she said, hugging him.

Gabriella looked up, the green-eyed monster pushing of her previous embarrassment out of her mind. She cleared her throat coyly and Hailey released Troy from her all-to-friendly hug.

"Oh... Who's this lucky girl I caught you lip locking with, Troy?" Hailey teased.

"Hails, this is Gabriella, my girlfriend. Brie, this is Hailey, my cousin. About 3 summers ago she moved away with her dad when I was about to start at East and Hails was a junior."

"Oh. In that case, it's so nice to meet you!" Gabriella said, shrugging off the irrational discomfort.

Hailey giggled, picking up on Gabriella's tone. "Nice to meet you, too." She shook Gabriella's hand and turned back to Troy. "You're lucky I decided to come ahead of your dad..." she scolded playfully, ruffling his hair around his face.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, flicking the hair out of his eyes. "He's seen Gabby and me together already..." he rubbed gently circles on the skin of Gabriella's lower back.

"Troy!"

Gabriella smiled, turning out of his arms. "I don't want to interrupt this wonderful family moment," she said, watching Jack Bolton speed walk down the halls with another man. "I'll just meet you in-"

"You're not going anywhere..." Troy murmured, pulling her back into his arms and the two men approached them. "Hey dad, Hey Uncle Dave."

"You have a free at the moment, right?" Jack asked.

Troy looked at his father, then dramatically through empty halls. "Nah, dad. I just decided to skip class," he joked.

Jack smiled, thumping his son on the head. "Sarcasm not necessary, son. Hi Gabriella."

"Hey coach," she smiled.

"So I see that Hailey found you guys."

"Yup!" she bubbled.

"So, since you have a free, I was wondering if you could take Hailey around and occupy yourselves. Since you're not busy..."

"Sure, dad. Come on guys," he said, lazing draping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and walking towards the exit.

"Bye Uncle Jack!" Hailey called, following Troy.

"I'll catch up with you later, Hails." Jack Bolton walked back towards his office in the locker room of the gym.

"So much for getting work done," Gabriella sighed, her bag dragging behind her.

Troy smiled, picking up her bag and kissing her temple.

"That's a nice look for you, Troy... A flower-printed tote? Wonderful."

"Oh, shut up, Hailey."

Gabriella giggled as they walked out of the building, strolling towards the nearby park.

"So when do you leave?" Troy asked as they hit the corner.

"Trying to get rid of me already? I'm offended!"

"Ha, ha," he laughed sarcastically.

Hailey grinned, pinching his cheeks gently. "Our flight back is in a week... We're only here because it's mom's birthday."

"Hmm..." he sighed deeply. "How's Uncle Dave been lately?"

"Not so great. I'm really worried about him. Since the divorce he's been a bit of a mess... Coming home really late – reeking of alcohol. A few times, he's shown up with girls..."

Gabriella sighed, taking her bag from Troy and pulling out her phone. "Four messages?" she thought out loud. She scrolled through them, opening and reading each one.

_Gabby, call me! –Tay_

_ Why haven't you called me yet? –Tay_

_ Gabriella, where are you?? –Tay_

_ If you don't call me back soon I'm calling the cops...-Taylor_

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated and rang, signaling an incoming call.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Thank God! Gabriella, where are you?" Taylor asked, her voice betraying her relief.

"I'm out on a walk with Troy and his cousin... Why?"

"Oh! Hailey's here?" she asked, sounding sidetracked.

"Yes... What's up? Whatever it was seemed pretty important two seconds ago..." Gabriella said.

"Right! There's someone here by the name Rosalina looking for you. Reception wanted me to find you."

"Rosalina?"

"Yup..."

"Oh my God! I'll be right there!" she said, hanging up the phone excitedly.

"Everything alright, babe?"

"Huh?" Gabriella had momentarily forgotten she was with her boyfriend. "Uh... no... I mean, yes! I have to get back to school!" she said, partly coherent.

Troy chuckled at her. "You want me to go back with you?"

"No, no, no. You keep catching up with your cousin. I'll catch up with you later, okay? It was really nice meeting you, Hailey."

"You, too," Hailey smiled.

"Bye Troy!" she called, shooting off.

"I love you!" he called after her.

She turned around, back-pedaling, and blew him a kiss. Turning back to the front, she took off full speed towards the school. In less the five minutes, she ran into the lobby, panting. He doubled over, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Gabriella?" A heavy Spanish accent filled her ears. Gabriella looked up, her eyes twinkling.

"Tía Rosa?" she whispered.

"Mi Gabriella!" she said, opening her arms. Gabriella ran into her aunt's arms, resting her head on her shoulder. "Mi amour, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Aunt Rosie. How's New York?" Gabriella said, pulling away.

"It's so big!"

Gabriella smiled, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears of joy. "How long are you here for?"

"Until the end of the weekend." Gabriella smiled bigger, unable to contain her utter joy. "And I brought someone with me who just could not wait to see you!"

"Brie?" Troy walked into the school with an agitated looking Hailey on his heels.

Gabriella looked towards the exit and found Troy's blue eyes drilling into hers.

"Yeah?" she sighed, releasing her aunt. She stood between her aunt and Troy. "Troy, Hailey, this is my aunt, Rosalina. Aunt Rosie, this is Troy... and his cousin Hailey," she introduced, gesturing to each person. "But, who can't wait to see me?"

"It's nice to meet you," Troy stepped up, shaking her hand. Hailey waved and smiled.

"Same here," her aunt smiled. She turned back and caught Gabriella's inquisitive face. "Gabriella, honey, I've spoken to Shauna, and it's okay with her if I come to see you this weekend. Along with Jake."

"Jake's here?!" Gabriella asked, her voice hitching excitedly.

"Jake?" Troy asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Hailey snorted.

"Well, I've got to go, mi amour. I'll see you later, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, pulling her aunt in for one last hug. "I love you..."

"I love you, too," her aunt said, letting go of Gabriella and walking out of the school. Gabriella turned around, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at a puzzled Troy and a smiling Hailey.

"You are too cute, Gabriella!" Hailey squealed.

"Jake?" Troy asked quietly again.

"You okay, babe?" she asked, not hearing his quiet question.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, seemingly deep in thought, and then his face became completely smooth. Almost too smooth. "I'm fine..."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered, capturing her lips with his own. Gabriella sighed, taken off guard by Troy's sudden public-display-of-affection. She pulled away, obviously too soon for Troy's liking, and put her hands on his chest.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" he assured her again, pulling her closer.

"Really? Then why are you holding me like you haven't seen me in 5 months as opposed to 5 minutes?" she asked, attempting to wiggle out of his vice grip.

He released her ever so slightly so that she was able to get out of his arms. "Look, I'll see you during class; I really need to get some work done, okay?"

Troy nodded, flipping hair out of his eyes. "Okay. I love you," he pressed.

"I love you, too," she leaned up to kiss him gently. "It was really nice to meet you, Hailey. I hope I can get to know you better sometime..."

"You too! I'll be sure to keep in touch through my little cousin here," she said, nudging Troy with her shoulder.

Gabriella giggled, waving her goodbye, her bag on her shoulder, as she headed towards the library.

Class Time:

"No, Tay, I have no idea! It was, like, the weirdest thing on the planet. I've never seen him act that way... It is actually upsetting me..."

"Maybe he's just a little hormonal..."

"Tay, he's not pregnant..." Gabriella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, at least I _hope_-"

"Hi Troy!" the unmistakably high voice of Amber Morisetti said extra-perkily from the other side of the room. No one else but Amber had the audacity to flirt openly with Troy. At least while Gabriella was in the room.

Gabriella stopped mid-sentence and turned towards the voice, her eyes narrowing in on the situation.

"I'll go..." Taylor started, picking up her bag.

"No!" Taylor's eyebrow shot up. "Please. Sit with me."

"What about Troy?"

Gabriella shrugged. "He can sit with Chad. It won't kill him... If he can be all weird to me, I can do the same, right?" she said, patting the chair for Taylor to sit.

Taylor sat down hesitantly. She quickly changed the subject. "So, are you excited to be with your aunt this weekend?"

Gabriella smiled, happily starting off about her plans for the weekend. "She's coming to the house because Mom and Dad and Chad are going out for dinner, and-"

"Hey Gabster," Chad said, appearing in front of their table. "Hey Tay," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Chadster," Gabriella giggled. "I'm sorry about ditching dinner later. Hope you survive the parental persecution."

Chad scowled playfully and ruffled her hair.

"Definitely getting a haircut..." she mumbled, slapping Chad's hands away while Taylor laughed. Chad joined her in the laughter, and Gabriella through them both dirty looks.

"You are _soo_ funny, Troy!" Amber laughed extra-loud. It seemed like anytime she got the chance, Amber would try her very hardest to get under Gabriella's skin.

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out at the captain of the squad. So what, she was a bit of a fight with Troy, but that didn't mean it was okay for Amber to try to steal what Gabriella had already staked claim to. She squeezed her eyes shut, no doubt imagining her happy place.

"Gabriella, chill. If I know Troy, which trust me, I do, he won't do anything really stupid." Gabriella could imagine Chad rolling his eyes at his best friend as he said this. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. When she looked up, Troy was heading towards her, a smile plastered on his face. She looked back down and took out her notebook for class.

"Hey Brie," he said, putting his stuff down next to Chad's.

Gabriella looked up at him, pursed her lips, and looked back down at her notebook. Okay, so she was being extremely childish, but Troy knew how she felt about Amber. And him being in any proximity of her.

"What did I do?" He mouthed to Taylor.

She shrugged her shoulders, mouthing back, "It's between you and her. Not me."

"Babe?"

"What?" she snapped.

Troy's eyebrows rose, taken aback by her unexpected reaction. "Is everything okay?"

"Charming," she replied coyly. It was obvious she was angry, but about what was beyond Troy.

"Gabriella..." he began, his voice almost pleading.

"Alright, class, settle down!"

Troy groaned, turning around and sitting in his seat.

A few minutes into a class, a folded piece of paper appeared on Gabriella's notebook. She unfolded it and recognized Troy's messy scrawl.

_Are you actually mad at me? If I did something, I'm really sorry..._

Gabriella shook her head, her eyes closing for a few seconds.

_Mad? no. Upset? yes. Meet me by my locker after class and we'll speak about it._

She slipped her note to him and turned her attention back to their teacher. At the bell, Gabriella sprung from her chair and rushed to her locker. Sighing rather loudly, she put her stuff away and leaned against her locker.

"Everything alright?" Taylor asked, opening her own locker.

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess... I mean, I hope so, but..."

"Everything _will_ be alright," Taylor assured her, closer her locker after she had put her bag into it. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Bye," Taylor said, walking off to the cafeteria. Gabriella sighed, turning around and right into Troy's chest.

"Sorry! I- oh..." she stuttered, stepping back.

"Hey."

Gabriella sighed, taking another deep breath. That's the best way to calm down and collect yourself, she recalled from a yoga class she had taken with one of her foster parents.

"Okay, seriously Brie, what's got you so upset?"

"Amber!" Gabriella spat, the deep breathing idea thrown out the window.

"Amber?" Troy asked stupidly.

"Yes, Amber!" Gabriella said exasperated.

"Babe, are you jealous of Amber?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice that only further infuriated Gabriella.

"No, I'm not jealous of that bottle-blonde bimbo!"

"Shh!" Troy shushed, looking around to make sure that no one had heard her outburst. "So what is it about her that's got you so upset?"

"You and her!"

"Me and her?"

"I've told you already! I don't like the way she is, and I definitely don't like the way she is around you. I don't like to repeat myself, Troy."

"You're jealous," he grinned.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face and get it straight! _I. Am. Not. Jealous._" Her eyes narrowed. Troy knew she meant business.

"Okay, okay..." he said. "But you know that I don't give a crap about Amber."

"I do..." Gabriella sighed, having calmed down a degree of two.

"Then why...?"

"I don't know, Troy! It's frustrating. She's trying so hard to get to me, and on top of all this crap with Sharpay and you, it's just too much!"

"What stuff with me?" he asked confusedly.

"Jake? Jake?" she imitated lamely.

Troy snorted, pulling her into a hug. "Oh shush. It just came as a surprise. I was not expecting that you knew other guys..."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, Troy Bolton?"

"Nothing... Nothing..." he said, kissing the top of her head. "But, honestly, the only thing I can tell you right now is that I love you. And that you should never, ever, ever doubt that, okay?"

She nodded against his chest, smiling a little. "I love you, too, for the record."

He chuckled, holding her closer. "Just promise me something?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't let Sharpay or Amber get to you so much that you deny my feelings for you... Or that you go all ballistic on me."

Gabriella looked up, her eyes narrowing playfully, and then turning completely sincere. "I promise," she sighed, her mocha eyes melting into his pools of sapphire.

Troy suddenly let her go, as though she had just confessed that she were a leper. She looked at him, her eyes confused and slightly hurt. He smiled and lazily slung his arm around her waist.

"Good," he said, kissing her temple. "Now come on. Let's go get some lunch."


	6. Hello, Goodbye

** Here's the next one – enjoy it! And then review it! Xxx**

"Mom, this is my aunt Rosalina, Aunt Rosie, this is my foster mother, Mrs. Danforth..." Gabriella said, introducing the two most important women in her life to each other.

"I'm pleased to meet you, and call me Shauna!" Mrs. Danforth bubbled.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Rosalina gushed back.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to put my school stuff up..." Gabriella said, venturing up the stairs. "Chad?" she called quietly.

"What?"

"Come here a sec, I want you to meet someone."

She heard padding across the carpet and the door open, the swing shut. "Who?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked incredulously.

"No," Chad yawned. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Come on," she said, leading him down the stairs.

"Oh good! Chad, this is Gabriella's aunt, Rosalina. Rosalina-"

"Rose..." she correct.

Shauna smiled. "Rose, this is my son, Chad."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Can I go now, Gabster?"

"Go," Gabriella said, nudging him with her shoulder.

They all laughed as Chad sluggishly padded up the stairs. "I'm so sorry we have to leave you two here by yourselves for dinner tonight, but we have plans that we just couldn't cancel," Mrs. Danforth said, smiling at Gabriella.

"It's okay mom. Honestly, I would like to have dinner with my aunt. It'd be nice to catch up."

"Alright, well I'm going to go get ready. Oh, before I forget! Gabriella, Lucille called earlier to say that Troy's coming over later to get some science assignment thing from you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I have to finish it..." Gabriella thought out loud.

"Hun, I'm going to go get ready, show your aunt out?" Mrs. Danforth said, waving goodbye to Rosalina and going upstairs.

"So, I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course, mi amour. With your visitor. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aunt Rosie." Gabriella closed the door and went upstairs. She slipped into her room to finish up the project that Troy was coming to get.

"Ella?" Her mother called from the hall. She stuck her head into the room and smiled. "We're heading out, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, turning away from her computer. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"You look amazing! That dress is way flattering on you!"

Mrs. Danforth smiled. "Why, thank you!" She almost blushed. She winked, leaving the room and rounding up the rest of her family.

When Gabriella finally heard the door close, she got up and took a quick shower. Stepping into her room wrapped in a towel, she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Hi, Troy..." Gabriella smiled, putting lotion on her skin.

"Are you still at home? I wasn't sure if you were going to go out with your parents or not..."

"No, I'm at home; my aunt should be here in like 10 minutes. Why?"

"Oh, well I should be there in about 15."

"Alright, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Why are you kicking me off the phone?" she could picture his lip twitching into a smirk.

"Because I'm getting dressed," she said, blushing even though he couldn't see her.

"Oh." Now she pictured the full on smirk.

"So I'll see you then, okay?" she repeated.

"Sure. Bye babe."

"I love you."

"Love you, too," he said, hanging up the phone.

Gabriella smiled to herself and finished getting dressed in time to put on a pot of water for some pasta and answer the door for her aunt.

"Hi sweetheart!" Her aunt said, walking in again. "Remember how I was telling you how I had brought someone who couldn't wait to see you?" she asked, stepping out of the way of the porch.

Gabriella looked away from her aunt and to the boy standing in the street. She took a double take.

"Jake?" she shrieked like a little child.

"Hey Gabby!" he said, smiling widely.

"Jake!" she shrieked again, running into his arms. "Oh my god! Jake!" she said again.

"Whoa...hey," he said, catching her in his arms.

"Hi!" she said, leaning up on her toes to put her head on his shoulder. He spun her around while she laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Brie?"

"Troy..." Gabriella murmured with her eyes closed. "Troy!" she shot out of Jake's arms. "Hey baby!"

"Hey. Who's this?"

Giggling, she stepped between the two boys. "Troy, this is my really good friend Jake. Jake, this is my boyfriend Troy."

"How's it going," Troy asked politely.

"Nice to meet you," Jake said somewhat grumpily.

"Okay, everybody inside," Rosalina instructed, closing the door behind them. "Gabriella, what were you trying to cook?" her aunt asked, walking towards the boiling pot of water.

"Pasta," she said, shrugging as Troy slung and arm around her shoulders. She tucked herself into his side. "Follow me upstairs, I'll give you the stuff, m'kay?"

"I'm taking over dinner, Gabriella!" her aunt called from the kitchen. She heard her rummaging through cabinets to find the stuff to make something to go with the pasta. She trusted her aunt completely to cook for her – she had quick flashbacks to the few months she spent with her and the yummy foods she made.

"Okay!" she called back, heading towards the stairs. "Jake, just make yourself at home, I'll be back in a little bit..." she said, leading Troy up the stairs to her room.

"I'm not too fond of him..." Troy commented, closing the door. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you. I'm supposed to be the only one who sees you that way."

"Troy," Gabriella warned pointed a finger at him. "Look, I've known him for a really long time. Like, since I was little, like before..." she sighed before she was able to speak again. "Before my parents died, okay? He means a lot to me, but you know that I love you."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he said, putting his hands up as though he forfeited. "Besides, I know he means a lot to you."

"How?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Well, you hugged him," he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bolton?" she asked, walking to her computer.

"Well, you love me, right?"

"Right," Gabriella said, waking up her computer.

"And I know that if you love me, you're not gonna do something stupid like cheat, right?"

"Never!" She turned around, a little surprised by the question.

"So, if you were hugging him, I know you'd have good reason," he said, standing behind her back.

"You know me so well," she said sarcastically, leaning back against his chest.

"But that doesn't mean I have to like him, does it?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. "Are you staying around for dinner?" she asked, ignoring his question. She pulled the flash drive out of the computer after ejecting it and put it in Troy's hands. "In your pocket," she instructed.

"If it's okay with my mom and your aunt. And him," he said, slipping it into his pocket.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just check with your mom, it'll be fine with my aunt and Jake. And cut it out, I mean it!" she warned, closing the computer and heading out of the room, leaving Troy as he took out his phone.

"Gabriella! Dinner's ready!" her aunt called, leaving the kitchen and placing a pitcher of water on the dining room table.

"It's cool with my mom..." Troy murmured into her ear as they walked to the kitchen.

"Good. Aunt Rosie, Troy's staying for dinner. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" her aunt said, grabbing an extra plate.

The four sat down around the table, Jake on Gabriella's right, her aunt on the left and Troy across from her.

"So, Jake, what've you been up to lately? You're still living in Santa Fe with your mom, I hope..."

The four sat at the table in the dining room, and Troy looked the most miserable out of everyone. Gabriella had spent most of the night questioning Jake, which, predictably, did not sit well with Troy.

"Actually, that's part of the reason I'm here..." Jacob said, flipping his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "My mom got a job transfer here to Albuquerque."

"What! So that means...?"

"Yup! We move here in 2 months and I'll be in the East High district-"

"East? That's where Troy and I go! You'll be with us! Isn't that great, babe?"

So now she speaks to him. "Fantastic," he responded bitterly.

Gabriella frowned at him, searching for the source of his irritation.

Troy, in response to her obvious scrutinizing, quickly finished his pasta and excused himself.

"Troy..." Gabriella sighed when he got up.

He put his hand up and left the room, clearly unhappy. She sighed again, running a hand through her long tresses.

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to invite him to stay..." Jake smirked.

"Alexander, shut up! You are not helping."

"Wow. You called me Alexander. Whoa. You must mean business." Nobody ever called Jacob Alexander. Jacob was really his middle name, and Alexander his first – after his father. But after confusion set it when he was younger as to whether people were speaking to him or to his father, he opted to Jacob. And after his parents split, no one dared to call him Alexander – especially not around his mother.

"Come on, Gabs, you know I'm just joking..."

She rolled her eyes, listening to the jingle of Troy's keys as he took them out of his bag and zipped it up. She sighed again as he walked into the room with the bag slung on his shoulder.

"I think I'd better get going. Thanks for dinner Rosaline. I appreciate it. It was nice to meet you. I'll call you later, Gabriella."

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed. He called her Gabriella... He only did that when things weren't good. She sighed. "Bye Troy..." she said, smiling sadly as he left.

"Now that he's gone, let's get this party started!" Jake burst out as soon as he heard the door close.

Gabriella smacked his arm.

"Gabriella, no hitting! You know better..."

"Sorry Aunt Rosie..."

"It's okay. Now both of you finish up your dinner."

After spending another 45 minutes with her niece, Rosalina decided that it was time for her and Jacob to get going.

"You're not driving all the way to Santa Fe at this time of night all by yourself, are you Jake?"

"Nah, you're aunt's staying with my mom and me while's she's here, so she's coming with me. But, we should definitely start to head out..."

"You're not driving to Santa Fe on your own, are you?"

"Nah. Rose is staying with us at home, so she'll be with me. But, we should be heading out."

"It was really great to see you, Jake. Text me, okay?"

"Will do, Ella. I'll see you in a few months, okay?"

She nodded, pulling him into a hug. "Bye Jake. Bye Aunt Rosie, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Around 12, okay?" Rose said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye guys," she said, closing the door after them. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and headed upstairs.

"Hello?"

"I know you're mad at me, but please," she pleaded.

She heard Troy sigh and the line go silent. She took that as her invitation to go on. She sighed too, preparing to explain herself.

"I know you're definitely unhappy with me, but I don't know why. If you don't tell me, I can't fix it."

"I'm not mad."

"That's bull, Troy, and you know it. Was it Jacob?"

"No," he trailed

"I know that voice; it was Jacob."

"Okay! So it was! So what!"

"Troy, I know you're the jealous type, or whatever, but Jacob-"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just..." he took a deep breath, trying to find the words, "you and him seemed so in sync. And your aunt kept giving such approving looks at the two of you. I couldn't help but think that he deserves you – he knew you first, he's known you for longer. You're probably better off with him anyway..."

"Stop it! I don't want to be with Jacob! I want to be with you! I don't care if I've known Jake longer. You know that I've never experienced the feelings I do when I'm around you. No one, especially not Jacob, has _ever_ made me feel the way you do. If you don't know that then you're more of an idiot than I thought..."

"I Know. It was stupid...I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Let's both stop being sorry, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Everyone just got home."

"K. I love you."

"Love you more," she hung up.

A few seconds later, she heard the unmistakably loud and heavy footsteps of Chad running up the stairs.

"Gabi?"

"Come in," she said, opening her door. "What's up, Chad?"

"There's some food downstairs for you in case your aunt didn't feed you or something."

"Thanks Chad," she giggled. "But I'm good."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, walking to his room.

"Gabriella, can you come downstairs a minute?" her father's voice came through the intercom system that was wired through the house.

"Coming," she said, putting her phone on the small table near her door and going downstairs. "Yes, dad?" she asked, standing at the foot of the steps.

"Come take seat… I want to talk to you for a second."

"Okay," she said, her heartbeat speeding up. She walked in, sitting in the couch across from him. "What's up?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Gabi, you've been here for a few months now…"

Now she began to full on panic. That was how they all started – they all finished the same way too: with her gone. She sighed.

"No, no, no, not it that way!" Charlie sensed her unease. "Sorry. I'm really screwing this up. I'll just cut to the chase. Here," he said, handing her a velvet box. "I was going to give it to you at dinner, but then your aunt showed up… so here."

She opened the box slowly, her breath catching. A beautiful diamond encrusted ring was shining back at her.

"Oh my gosh. Dad, it's beautiful!"

"It was my grandmothers. I'm the oldest boy out of 4 boys. She gave it to me to give to my daughter."

"Dad, I-"

"Shh, just take it. Think of it as a welcome-to-the-family gift from me, okay?"

She nodded wordlessly, getting up to give her father a hug.

"Well, good night, love," he said, kissing her head and walking up the stairs. Gabriella still looked astonished as she carefully took the ring out and put it on her right ring finger.

"So my love, who was the boy at dinner last night?"

Gabriella looked up from the racks of dresses and into her aunt's eyes, puzzled by her tone of voice. She _had_ to have imagined that slight disapproval she heard. "Troy?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Aunt Rosie, can we just not talk about boys right now?" she flushed.

"Sure. Come along, I want you to try these ones," she said, changing the subject.

"Aunt Rosie, you know I can't let you buy me all these things," she said, twirling around in a thigh-length lavender sundress.

"Oh, hush! It's my treat. I told you we'd be shopping and you agreed, but now you won't even let me buy you things. I've already bought you some stuff in New York – I'll ship it here as soon as I get home."

Gabriella shrugged, stepping back into the dressing room and taking off the dress. "I'm just not used to it, I guess," she sighed, hanging the dress on its hanger and slipping her cutoff shorts on. After pulling her gray v-neck sweater over her head, she opened the door and grabbed her bag.

"Give me the hanger. I'm buying you that dress whether you like it or not."

Gabriella giggled for the umpteenth time in the past three hours she'd been with her aunt as she handed her the hanger. "I've really missed you, Aunt Rosie."

"I've missed you too, baby. I wish I didn't have to be in New York, or that I come and see you more often."

"Me too," she sighed, taking her sleek Blackberry out of her bag. She had felt it vibrate a few times in the past hour, but had been too occupied in the company of her aunt to read the messages that had come in. She bypassed the ones from Taylor and skipped right to the ones that made her heart skip a beat.

_Hey babe. I miss you. I'm at your house and it kind of sucks that you're not here._

She smiled, sending a message back to him.

_I miss you too. I've bought a lot and I'm getting ready to head off for my haircut appointment._

"Gabriella, are you coming?" her aunt called from the exit of the fitting room.

"Yeah," she smiled, slipping her phone into her back. "Aunt Rosie?" she asked as they stepped up to the register.

"Yes?" she pulled out her wallet.

"Is it okay with you if I leave you for about an hour to get my hair cut? I've been meaning to do so for ages, but my former foster mother wouldn't allow it."

"Of course! I won't be of any help to you, though. I don't know anywhere to-"

"I already have an appointment somewhere. A good friend of mine told me a while ago about this place." Yeah. Before she turned around and stabbed me in the back, she added mentally.

"Alright, honey. I'll meet you at around four then?"

"Four sounds good," she said, kissing her aunt's cheek and running off.

At quarter to five, Gabriella was walking home from the mall, having had a quick bite to eat and bidding her aunt a teary goodbye.

_"Take care of yourself while I'm in New York, okay?"_ her aunt had told her. _"Keep in touch, okay? I'm very lonely all the way over there on the other side of the country."_

_"I will, I'll try to email every day." _Gabriella promised. _"I love you, Aunt Rosie."_

_ "I love you too, sweetie."_

Gabriella smiled, remembering her Aunt's sweet parting words as she opened the door to her house.

"Oh my goodness! Your hair!" her mother exclaimed as she walked in the house with 5 bags of clothes.

"What? Does it look bad?"

"No! It's adorable!" her mother cooed, tucking it behind Gabriella's ears.

"Thanks!" she smiled, heading up the stairs to put her bags away. Placing them on her floor, she walked back down and into the living room, where a heated game was occurring between the two boys.

"OH! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN!" Troy jumped up, dropping the controller. "IN YOUR FACE DANFORTH!"

"Oh, shut it up, Bolton." Chad said, getting up and putting the controller down. "I'm gonna grab some junk for us to eat, okay?"

"Sure th-" he stopped mid sentence as he turned and caught sight of his girlfriend. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "You're hair. Wow," Troy grinned stupidly.

"Wow? Wow, good or wow, bad?"

"Good," he moved to her. "Very good. Extremely good. So good that-"

She lifted a finger to his mouth to keep him from talking. "Shh."

He kissed her finger before removing it and kissing her mouth.

She pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Next time you won't doubt me, will you?"

"No ma'am!" he said, lifting her up, walking to the couch and putting her on his lap.

"Hey Gabster, I'm loving the new 'do" Chad said, walking in with a bag of potato chips.

She looked at Troy meaningfully. "Thanks, Chadster."

"Hey, you're pretty videogame savvy, why don't you join in? We'll switch games... Chad let's see if she can keep up in Mario Kart."


	7. Let's Be Friends

**A Few Notes: Hi! This note is mostly to apologize for being a crappy writer. I know you all must really hate me for not updating for the entire summer, but I've been **_**extremely**_** busy! A lot of birthdays happen during the summer in my family, therefore we go out and celebrate a lot so I've had a very limited amount of time to write and to post as well. And now that it's August, I've got to start worrying about school…**

**And to top it off, I've been having a bout of writer's block with this story, so just bear with me…**

**xxx!**

"Gabs, you're making a huge deal out of this… He's not even coming until Monday! I don't see why you can't just calm down and drop it until then."

"Well, excuse me for being excited about one of the only people I still have from before the accident coming to school with me!"

This had to have been the third or fourth time they'd gotten into a "heated discussion", as Troy insisted on calling them, about Jacob coming. And Gabriella was growing very sick of the arguments very fast.

"Troy, I've already told you a billion times, I love _you_. I don't understand why you can't get that through you're thick skull!"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's drop it, okay?" he sighed.

She nodded, her face annoyed and exasperated.

"So where did the ring come from?" he asked, holding out the hand he was holding.

A smile crept onto her face. "Dad gave it to me a few days ago as a welcome-to-the-family sort of thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was his grandmothers… It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes you are…" Troy grinned, placing a kiss on her temple.

She giggled, rolling her eyes as they walked towards their homeroom. He put his arm lazily around her shoulders when the walked in. Gabriella waved to Chad and Taylor and walked with Troy to his assigned desk.

She looked around, taking in her usual morning surroundings. Everything seemed normal. Martha Cox was bobbing her head to some dance song on her iPod, Jason Cross fast asleep at his desk, Amber Morisetti surrounded by the few members of the squad who wanted to be just like her, Zeke Baylor staring longingly at Sharpay Evans, who was smiling genuinely at Gabriella. Gabriella nodded, her mind not registering Sharpay's friendliness.

Then her eyes shot back to Sharpay, who smiled bigger and waved her fingers in greeting. Gabriella turned away slowly, her eyebrows knitted together.

That was _definitely_ not part of her morning. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, because there was no way in _hell_ that this could actually be happening.

Troy held her hands away from herself when she started to pinch her arms. "Brie?"

"What the _hell_…?" she groaned, sinking into his seat.

"Hey, talk to me… What's going on?"

"Sharpay…and…waving and smiling…and," she took a deep breath in attempt to clear her head. "I don't know."

"What about Sharpay?" Troy prompted.

"I'm pretty sure that she _smiled_ at me. Right before she waved."

Troy's eyebrows rose and he turned to Sharpay, who sent him an innocent grin. Troy turned away, his eyebrows knitted together as well. "Okay, that was weird. Sharpay just grinned at me the way she used to before you came and after we broke it off… I haven't seen that smile in forever," he trailed off, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton, don't forget who you're still dating."

"Speaking of dating!' he grinned. "It's been five _wonderful_ months with you. I've got something for you."

"Oh, Troy, I thought you'd forgotten," she smiled.

"Me? Forget an anniversary? Never." He stood behind her, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out something. "Close your eyes," he whispered, slipping a necklace around her neck and clasping it.

She opened her eyes and looked down, picking up the charm.

"T? As in Troy?" she giggled.

"Well, I…I mean, I guess," he flustered.

"I love it," she assured, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It shows you're protective of me. That's _way_ hot," she giggled, kissing him sweetly. "Happy anniversary."

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too," she said, dropping her arms to her sides and getting out of his chair.

She spun around and saw people's gazes locking in on her neck.

_"Oh my gosh, was that it?"_ she heard someone whisper.

"_Wow, Bolton must be really whipped or something. I've heard he keeps that thing seriously locked up."_

She sat down at her desk, ignoring the people who turned in their seats to stare rudely at her. She'd gotten used to the attention she received as Chad's sister, a smart member of the cheer squad, and as Troy's girlfriend – of course she received the most attention from the latter.

She looked down at the necklace again, her interests sparked by the whispers.

A green 'T' with a red stone at the top corner. She brought the charm closer to her eye and realized that the red stone at the top was the same as that on the ring that Troy never took off. She smiled, heading out of the room and towards her locker as the bell rang.

As her day finally inched to lunch, Gabriella stood at her locker, putting her books away carefully in her meticulously cleaned locker. She slung her bag on the bottom of the locker and closed it, coming face-to-face with Sharpay.

"Jeez!" she sighed, putting a hand over her chest.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, Sharpay. What's up?" she sighed, dropping her hand down.

"I wanted to apologize for being a really, really shitty friend to you. I did and said some stuff that was _really_ unacceptable. After I thought about it, I don't even know why I did it, except for extreme jealousy."

"What's making you apologize now?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Well," Sharpay sighed, "After I stopped being a jealous wreck, I really _saw_ you and Troy together and how you were so…_perfect_. I realized that I've never seen Troy so elated all the time – not even back when we were dating – and how happy you make him and he makes you. And that I'd have to be an idiot to break apart what you two have. And that I'd lose two of the people who mean the most to me over something so stupid. I hope you can forgive me."

"Do you swear that this isn't some stupid act?"

Sharpay nodded. "Swear!"

"And that there are no more rumors about me?"

She nodded again. "I'm sorry about that, too."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"God, I missed having you as a friend."

Gabriella giggled, hooking arms with her and pulling her towards the cafeteria. They walked to the table that Sharpay had avoided for almost a month and a half.

"Hi guys!" she smiled, sitting down across from Troy.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said, sitting down next to him.

He smiled at her, swallowing the juice in his mouth and kissing her cheek. "Hey."

"So you guys are speaking again?" Chad asked confusedly.

"Chad!" Taylor scolded.

"Yes, Chad. Our little issue was all cleared up."

"Hey, will you come with me for a second?" Troy asked, putting the rest of his lunch away in his bag.

"Uh…Sure?" Gabriella said, swallowing the rest of her sandwich.

"Cool, we'll be right back, guys." Troy got up and took Gabriella's hand, leading her out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shh, this is a top secret spot," Troy said, looking down the hall to see if anyone was coming. He pulled her towards the staircase and up to the roof.

"Oh my god! Troy, it's beautiful up here!" Gabriella smiled, looking around excitedly.

"Careful, there." He led her up to the ledge where a bunch of flowerpots were. "This is the roof – I've got connections in the garden club and so they let me come up here…"

"That's so cool…" Gabriella said, sitting down on the bench.

"So you and Sharpay are friends again, huh?"

Gabriella smiled, nodding. "She apologized and everything's okay."

"That's great…"

"So what's this all about, Troy?"

"Okay, so as you know, next week is homecoming…"

"Right," Gabriella said.

"And there's a dance."

"Mmmhmm…"

"And so I was wondering," Troy stammered.

"Yes?" Gabriella prompted.

"If you'd like to be my date?"

Gabriella smiled widely. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

She giggled, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good. Cause I already bought our tickets," Troy grinned, pulling them out of his back pockets.

Gabriella smiled, leaning up and kissing him.

"That necklace looks really good on you," Troy commented when the broke apart. "Let's go back to the cafeteria, yeah?"

She nodded, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

No matter how hard she tried, Gabriella couldn't stop smiling as they walked into the cafeteria.

"What happened to you?" Sharpay asked.

"I have a date to homecoming!" Gabriella squealed, squeezing Troy's hand.

Troy chuckled, sitting down at the lunch table with Gabriella at his side.

"You took her to the roof?" Chad snorted. "How sappy."

"Chad!" Taylor scolded, slapping the back of his head. "Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?"

"Ow! Because I'm not as in touch with my inner-girl as Troy is," Chad teased.

"Chad!" Gabriella scolded, kicking him underneath the table.

"Ouch! Jeez, you two!" Chad complained. "I'm sorry!" he pleaded when Taylor smacked him again.

"You should be," Gabriella giggled. "Maybe Taylor and I wouldn't be forced to hit you as much…"

After lunch, the gang had a free period. Taylor ran off to the science lab to meet with the chemistry teacher/advisor for decathlon, Sharpay headed to the theatre and Gabriella went to the learning-and-development office to apply for a tutoring job. The rest of the boys set off for the gym.

"Troy! I need you help!" Chad shouted at him, waving his hands.

Troy looked up from his iPod and took a headphone out of his ear.

"What?" he asked, still running on the treadmill.

"I need your help," Chad admitted again.

"What's up?" Troy asked, taking out the other headphone and slowing the machine down.

"Because of you and your stupid romance, I need to find a good way to ask Taylor to homecoming, otherwise she'll be on my case for the rest of my life."

Troy smirked, completely stopping the machine. "So you're coming to _me_ for advice with love? Wow."

"Troy, be serious. Can you make fun of me _after_ Taylor says yes to the dance? Thanks. Really appreciate it, especially since this is all your fault."

"My fault? What do I have to do with it? Just because I know how to make my girlfriend happy- alright, alright, calm down, I'm just kidding," he laughed. "Anyway, did you have a plan in mind?"

"Uh…texting her?" Chad asked.

"That will just piss her off even more, Chad. Use your head, man." Troy shook his head. "Why don't you do something like tonight? Take her out or something and then ask her?"

"Yes! Troy, thank you, I owe you, man. Now I just gotta go figure out where to take her."

"Somewhere quiet perhaps?" Troy suggested, watching Chad walk out. He shook his head, turning his iPod and the treadmill back on. "Don't forget to hit the showers!" he shouted as his put his headphones back in.

After a running for another ten minutes or so, Troy grabbed his water and told the rest of the team he was off to shoot around.

"You know, you seem like a different person when you're out here."

His back stiffened, but then relaxed when he recognized the angelic voice. He shrugged his shoulders and went after his rebound. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. When you're just around, you're so sweet and affable but then when you get on the hardwood, you're all competitive and cocky – well, more cocky than usual, especially when you have the ball."

Troy grinned, shooting the ball and not bothering to get his rebound. "And you'd be a liar if you said you didn't love every part of it."

She nodded. "You're right. For some inexplicable reason, I think that every square mile of your Texas-sized head is a turn-on."

He laughed, turning around to face her. "You're coming to the homecoming game, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. Then she sighed. "Besides, I'd have to be there anyway, even if Amber want to be a super-bitch and put me in the back for the routine even though I'm better than half her cronies."

Troy chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'll be staring at you the entire time."

"No! Don't do that, you'll make me screw up, and that's the _last_ thing I need."

He snorted.

"And hopefully none of them will try anything insane. I've never done this type of thing before, you know."

"Any of who? And why type of thing?"

"Any of your crazy girl-fans. Who knows what they'll do – it's the first game of the season, and you're _you_."

Troy snorted again.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay… What kind of thing haven't you done befre?"

Gabriella sighed. "You know, having a serious boyfriend. I've never been that type of girl before. At all the other schools I've been too, I've never been too involved. I was never the cheerleader-slash-decathlon girl who dated the co-captain of the varsity basketball team. I was more the freakishly smart girl who the co-captain used to get an A in math, and then after he got it called her a loser to her face. The type who the cheerleaders preyed on for mockery, and the boys ignored…" Gabriella's face looked distant, as though she were reliving some of her worst nightmares.

Troy walked to close the distance between them. "Hey, hey, listen to me, okay?"

Gabriella shivered, coming back from her memories.

"You have nothing to worry about here, alright? No one, _especially_ not me, wants to take advantage of you, because you're smart. _No_ one. And if they try to, just let your co-captain of the varsity basketball team know and he'll take care of it, because he won't put up with _anyone_ trying to hurt his cheerleader-slash-decathlon girl. Especially another guy, because I swear, if another guy even_ suggests_-"

Gabriella interrupted him, looking up and smiling. "Thanks, Troy."

He took a settling breath. "Of course."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she caught a glimpse of his sweat and leaned away, completely horrified.

"I have to go, and I probably won't see you until later," she blurted, stepping back.

"I'll meet you by your locker at the end of the day?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Sounds good! Love you!" she said, her back pressing against the gym doors.

"Love you too," he said, caging her in.

"I promise I'll kiss you when you're clean, Troy. Bye!" she giggled, pressing against the swinging door and leaving.

She felt her BlackBerry ping, indicating she'd received a new email. She read the email, which told her that she had received her first tutoring job – a little boy in sixth grade at East Middle School who was having some trouble in math and science. She was given the boy's name and email so that she could contact him about times.

And she did just that. She sent him a simply worded email about meeting, and the boy responded a few minutes later that she could pick him up and drive him home to meet his parents tonight. She responded that that sounded perfect and put her phone back in her bag.

Having successfully gotten through the rest of her classes, she arrived at her locker at the end of the day to find Troy, packed and ready, waiting for her.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said, approaching the locker.

"I'm clean now."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I noticed," she murmured, leaning in.

He grinned, closing the distance between them.

She broke off, after a few moments and opened her locker. "I've got a kid to tutor starting today," she said conversationally.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, needs help in math and science I believe. I'm pretty excited."

"Sounds fun," Troy said, leaning towards her again.

Gabriella giggled, closing her locker. "Nice try, hotshot, but I've got to get going…"

"But Brie-"

"Nuh-uh-uh. No complaining. Did you see the surprise I left in your locker?"

"The bear? Yeah, it's adorable, I love it. Thanks."

"Good. I thought of you when I saw it – you know, basketball holding bear – so I made the jersey and-"

"Whoa, hold up a second. You _made_ that jersey? I could have sworn you bought that! Do you know how amazing that is? It looks professional!"

Gabriella shrugged. "Just another one of those hidden talents that no one knows…like videogames…"

"So what other _hidden talents_ do you have?" Troy asked, his curiosity sparked.

Gabriella smiled, closing her locker and slinging her bag lazily onto her shoulder. "I guess you just have to wait around and see…"

"Brie, seriously?" Troy groaned, following her out to the parking lot.

She nodded. "I really have to go, I don't want to keep Tyler waiting. I'll see you at my house later, yeah?"

"Tyler?" he asked.

"Calm down, he's like 12. He's the kid I told you I was tutoring? Or were you not paying attention because I'd just kissed you…"

"Ha-ha, so funny. Yes, I'll see you at your house at 8:15, alright?"

"Yes. I'll text you later, okay?

"Sure."

"Bye, Troy," she said, climbing into her silver Lexus. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, standing at her open window and kissing her. "I'll see you later."

He kissed her once more through the window before watching her drive off and getting into his own car.

Gabriella drove the few blocks to East Elementary and waited outside. She had told the Tyler she'd be waiting in the silver SUV to take him home. She waited for him to come outside, and while she did she took out her phone and texted Troy.

_ How do you feel about Chinese for later? _

_ Chinese is fine. Anything's fine – so long as it's food._

She grinned, putting her phone down in time to see a little kid rushing towards her car.

She got out and smiled at him. "You're Tyler, right?" she asked.

The little boy looked up at her and his eyes widened. "Uh…yeah, that's me… I'm…uh…I'm Tyler."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella, your new math tutor. Jump on in the car." She smiled again, getting back in the driver's seat. "I have to just make a quick call before we go; I hope you don't mind…"

"No…not at all," Tyler said, rubbing the side of his face nervously.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, dialing her mother. "Hey mom, I know you're probably showing a house right now, but I thought I'd tell you, I'm going to be home late today and then Troy's coming over around eight. From when you get this message I won't be answering my phone 'cause I'm tutoring. I'll see you when I get home. Text me if anything comes up. Love you." She hung up the phone and strapped herself in. "So where do you live again?" she asked, starting up the car.

After meeting with Tyler's parents and getting to know Tyler and what he thought he needed help with, Gabriella headed home to prepare for her night in with Troy.

"Hi, sweetheart," her mother greeted.

"Hey, mom." She slumped down in the island chair, dropping her bag next to her. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. How about you?"

"Pretty good… I made up with Sharpay."

"You two were fighting?" her mother asked, clearing off the table.

"Yeah, over stupid stuff… No biggie."

Mrs. Danforth wiped her hands on a dishtowel, and folded it back onto the rack. "Well, I'm off to meet your father at the restaurant and then to the airport for his trip. I'll be back late…"

"It's okay. Troy's coming over for dinner."

"Hmm…A special occasion?"

Gabriella looked down, fingering the necklace and smiling. "Sort of… It's our 5 month anniversary…"

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so happy for you!" she gushed, kissing Gabriella's head. "But I've really got to run. Chad should be home soon…"

"Ok. I love you, mom. Send dad my love and luck."

"I will. Love you, too, sweetie."

Her mother left and Gabriella sat down, rolling her head back in forth in a vain effort to relax. But how could she relax when her boyfriend of five months was coming over to her parent-less and apparently brother-less house for dinner?

"Hello? Anyone home? Gabster?"

"Kitchen," Gabriella called, sighing.

"Hey, what's up?" Chad asked, opening the refrigerator.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you something, Chad?"

"Course!" Chad said, taking out the leftover penne and sauce from the fridge and two forks. "Here, share it with me." He handed her a fork and they began to eat it. "So what was your question?"

"What's the big deal about this necklace Troy gave me?"

Chad looked puzzled, and his eyes zeroed in on the necklace. "Well, for one, it has a T on it. And it matches that stupid ring he won't take off for anything."

"Thanks, Chad. Because even I can't observe the obvious," she scoffed, stabbing a few pieces of pasta with her fork.

"Hey, hey, what did the pasta ever do to you?" he asked dramatically grabbing her wrist. "But honestly, I couldn't tell you because I've never seen the necklace before. I mean, I knew that it existed because Troy's told me about it – some thing he got from his Grandpa B before he passed away – but he never let me breath on it, so much as see it."

Gabriella nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "I guess I'll have to ask Troy."

Chad snorted. "Have fun. I'm off to Taylor's – I'll be back at like, late…"

"Bye, Chad."

"Oh, and I know that Troy's coming over, so…"

"Bye, Chad!"

"And if you two try anything funny, I swear, I'll kick him in-"

"Good _bye_, Chad!" Gabriella blushed, pushing him out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Love ya!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, opening the door for him. "Love you, too."

She closed the door behind him, walking back into the kitchen and picking up the phone to order for Chinese food.

"Yes, two orders, please," she was saying as her cell phone started to ring. She looked at it, groaning and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, I'm on my way over…"

"Okay, great! No, no, no, not you…Yes, 20 minutes? Perfect. Thanks. Bye." She hung up the house phone and. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I was on the other phone when you called."

"Ah, I'm sorry,"

"No, no, don't worry about it…"

"So I'll be there in fifteen minutes or so, alright?"

"M'kay. I'll see you then. I have to go get ready…"

"Alright, I'll let myself in if you don't answer…"

Gabriella giggled. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye," he hung up and Gabriella's heart sped up as she sprinted up the stairs to get ready.

**a/n: so I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter. Just a warning now, I'm not sure how long it's going to be before the next update because of my sort of hectic rest of summer…**

**Please Review! xoxo**


	8. You and Me

"Troy, I'm serious! You didn't notice?"

"No, I didn't notice!" he laughed. "Do you think I'd give a crap about that?

"My God!" she giggled. "I had no idea you were so dense. How could you not notice? She's been, like, throwing herself at you daily for the past few weeks!"

"Like I said before," Troy smiled, stuffing a forkful of chicken and broccoli into his mouth. "I have much better things to be looking at than Sara…" he smirked, his eyebrows wiggling.

Gabriella, after swallowing her food, doubled over laughing.

"What? I'm serious!" Troy grinned. "Besides," he swallowed, "Tony would shoot me if he knew I was taking peeks at his ex-girlfriend – who he is definitely not over…"

The raven-haired girl across the table from him shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"So…" Troy trailed, putting his and Gabriella's dishes in the sink.

Gabriella's eyes flashed to the clock on the oven. 11:52. "Well… Eight minutes until our anniversary is over…"

Troy grabbed her from behind, smashing her against his chest. "Eight minutes, huh?"

Gabriella giggled, nodding her head and spinning in his arms. "Just eight."

"I guess we better put them to use, then."

"Look at you, using your brains. It seems I taught you well…" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling their lips together. "See the advantages of having your girlfriend be your ex-tutor?"

"No, but I see the disadvantages. You can't come over and close us in a room together and pretend to tutor me in science. Or tutor me in other things…" he murmured against her lips.

She giggled. "Well, the advantage I was thinking about was that when you use your head the way I taught you to, I'm able to…reward you."

"Rewards, eh? I hope you don't plan on rewarding this Trevor kid."

"Yeah, I rewarded Tyler a few time already," Gabriella giggled.

"You know, I'm the jealous type…" Troy growled.

"Oh, trust me, I know you're the jealous type."

"And I make no promises about what I'll do to this kid."

"Would you really harm a sixth-grader, Troy?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, dropping the act.

He shook his head, nuzzling her nose with his. "Now," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "How about you use the last five minutes of our anniversary to reward me some more?"

Gabriella giggled again, fulfilling his wish.

After their anniversary celebration, Troy and Gabriella were closer than ever and it would take a lot to even begin to break them apart.

And that thing would arrive that Monday morning on the front steps of East High.

"Good morning, Chad!" Gabriella bubbled, walking into the kitchen all dressed for school.

"What's so great about it?" he grumbled, stuffing his cereal into his mouth grumpily.

Gabriella stuck out her tongue at him, walking around the table to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Morning, Mom!"

"Someone's in a very good mood…" her mother mused.

Gabriella giggled. "Yep! It's Monday!"

"Exactly! What the hell is your problem? It's Monday!" Chad groaned again.

"Chad, language," his mother scolded.

Chad slumped into his chair and finished his breakfast in silence while Gabriella went to the fridge to scoop out some of the fresh fruit salad her mom had made earlier that morning.

"So why exactly are you so excited, sweetie?" her mother asked, sitting down at the island with her two kids.

"Oh, no reason…" she said, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

After she finished eating and bid goodbye to her mother and Chad, who was still grumbling about it being the morning, she hopped into her silver Infiniti SUV and took her time driving to school, picking up a sandwich from the deli on her way.

When she arrived and got out of her car, there were a bunch of girls giggling, staring, and pointing at the stairs. Confused, Gabriella grabbed her bag from it's spot on the passenger's seat and locked her car. In her peripheral, she glimpsed Troy parking his midnight Audi, but she pushed it to the back of her mind for that minute. She was too concerned with the figure staring out into the open on the steps of East High.

"Oh my gosh. Jake!" she called, darting up the stairs to the awaiting boy.

"Gabs!" he smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's so good to see a face I know."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's good to see _you_."

While she and Jacob were embracing, she heard a few girls sigh, and one girl mumble something about Gabriella getting all the hot guys as she walked into the building.

"Ahem."

Gabriella jumped from Jacob's arms and span around to face the voice she knew so well.

"Hey!" she smiled, rushing to his side.

"Good morning," Troy said, grabbing her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Gabriella's eyebrows shot up as her arms hooked around his neck keep herself from falling. This was extremely unusual. Troy was okay with PDA, but kissing like this? On the front stairs? Where his dad could walk up? Like she though before, extremely unusual.

"Uh…" Gabriella trailed as he broke off. "Troy…Troy, you remember, uh…Jacob, right? Jake, this is Troy, you remember."

"Of course. Nice to see you."

"Yeah," Jacob grumbled. "Hey."

"Anyway…" Troy trailed. "Babe, I've gotta go…I'll meet you for bio first period, okay?"

"Ok…" she frowned.

"I love you," he murmured against her temple, pulling her in for one last kiss.

Had she opened her eyes a little sooner, she would have caught the hostile look shooting from Troy's to Jacob's. But alas, she was left in the dark while she pulled away from Troy, a goofy grin on her face.

"Love you, too," she giggled.

"Welcome to East High, Jacob," Troy smirked, walking into the school.

"What's up his ass?" Jacob snorted.

"Jake," Gabriella warned. "Look, can you just not? Thanks. Really appreciate it."

"Just saying," he shrugged, leading her into the school.

"So, I assume you've already been to the office, right?" Gabriella changed the subject.

"Yup! I'm in…Darbus's homeroom?" he said, looking at his paper.

"Oh! You're with my friends and me! That's fantastic, Jake! Come on, I'd take you there," she said, taking over.

When the arrived in the classroom, Gabriella left Jacob at the front of the room to introduce himself and sat at her usual seat.

"Who's that?" Sharpay asked, sticking her chin out pointedly.

"That's my friend, Jacob," Gabriella smiled. "We've known each other for ages…"

"Has Troy met him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, you know Troy…" Chad trailed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Troy's-"

"Elle!" Jake interrupted, taking the seat in front of her.

"Uh, guys, this is Jacob Milstein. Jake, this is Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, Kelsi Neilson and Ryan Evans. You already met Troy…"

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," he looked around at the group, smirking as his eyes caught Sharpay's.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Is that outfit a bit pink and flashy for school? Well, really too pink and flashy for anything?"

"Fuck you! You don't know who you're messing with."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Blondie."

Sharpay's hands clamped around the desk. "You're really lucky you're friends with Gabriella. Or else you'd be dead. Very dead, very fast."

Gabriella completely ignored them, her eyes trained on her phone.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Gabriella texted.

'I'm fine. Stop worrying…' Troy texted back.

She smiled, slipping her phone in her bag and turning back to the gang.

"Where's Bolton, anyway?" Chad wondered out loud, turning to his sister.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He found me this morning and said he'd meet me for first period. Maybe he has a meeting with a teacher or his dad or something…"

"Mmm…" Chad nodded.

The first period bell rang and Gabriella got up, getting her bio books and heading towards her classroom.

"Gabs!"

She turned around, meeting Jacob's eye. "What's up, Jake?"

"Are you in first period Bio?"

"Yeah? Why, are you?"

"Yeah, and I have no idea where I'm going."

She giggled, waiting for him to catch up with her. "Come on, I don't want to be late…"

She led him to the class, taking her usual seat next to Troy while he introduced himself to the teacher.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi."

"Troy?" she asked, her smile uncertain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Gabriella…"

"Troy, I'm not an idiot. We've been going out for almost half a year. You were one of the first people I really got to know, and I know when something's wrong with you."

"Okay, what makes you think something's wrong with me?" he asked, turning his icy eyes on her.

She sighed, searching his face. "One, your jaw is so tense, it's menacing," she started, stroking her hands down his face. Subconsciously he leaned into her palm. "Two, your eyes are extra-icy when you look at other people, especially other guys. And this morning when you kissed me…" she trailed off, smiling at the memory.

"What, was it bad?" he asked.

She shook her head profusely. "Bad? No…definitely not bad. Very, very far from bad."

"Okay, so I understand your problems with one and two, but what about the third one. You seemed to enjoy that one a lot…"

She giggled. "It's not that I didn't enjoy it. It's just that normally you save that kind of kissing for private places. Like my house, or your house or whatever. Not on the school steps where your dad could've walked up, or something…"

"Brie. Trust me, I'm fine, alright? I just got a little worried about how my day was going to go…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her hands still on his face.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it…" he said, taking her hands between his. "By the way, I don't know if I mentioned this," he grinned, "but that necklace looks super hot around your neck…"

She grinned, shaking her head in faux-scolding.

"Alright class, quiet down. This is Jacob, he's a new student and he'll be joining our class this semester… Jacob, take seat in front of Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez."

Troy tensed visibly and Gabriella's eyebrow's raised. She rubbed a soothing hand down his bicep and he calmed a little at her touch. She joined their hands under the lab desk and smiled at him. He turned his head to look at her and smiled back, kissing her temple.

"I'll meet you for lunch, okay?" Troy promised, leaning against her locker.

Gabriella tilted her head to look at him. "Okay…" she said softly, nodding.

Troy had met her after her third period class to walk her to her history class that was across the hall from his English class. She was still convinced, however, that something was bothering him, and she couldn't help but feel like she had something to do with it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes! How many times are you going to ask?"

"Until you give me the real answer…"

He rolled his eyes obnoxiously. "I'm fine."

"Did something happen?" she persisted.

"Gabriella!" Troy sighed, exasperated with her. "I am fine, alright?"

"Troy…"

"No," he said, grabbing her face between his hands. "Enough, okay?"

She nodded, her lip curling in unhappiness.

"Good," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

Gabriella sighed into the kiss, turning away. "I'm gonna be late to history."

"Brie, come on, don't do this…" he groaned, following her.

"Just meet me by my locker for lunch, we need to talk." She turned on her heels at the end of the hall, going into her classroom.

Troy sighed, groaning at the ceiling.

"Elle, what's up?"

It was lunchtime and Gabriella was waiting for Troy at her locker and Jacob had come to keep her company.

"I'm waiting for Troy."

"Are you going to lunch?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" he said, grabbing arm.

"Did you hear her say she's waiting for me?" Troy said, appearing behind them.

Jacob tensed and spun around. "Jeez, you're like silent and deadly."

Troy smirked, turning away from him and to Gabriella's unsmiling face.

"Ready?" he asked, offering his hand.

She rolled her eyes and took it. "I'll see you later, Jake…"

They walked hand-in-hand to the schoolyard. Troy led them to a spot under a secluded tree.

"Okay, you said we needed to talk?" he said, sliding down the tree and taking out his lunch.

Gabriella sat as well, taking out the fruit part of her lunch. "Troy, I'm not stupid."

"I know that…"

"Then why do you keep thinking I'll buy the crap you're giving me?"

"Because it's true?"

"Is it something I did?" she said softly, chewing a grape slowly.

He turned his head towards her, his eyebrows furrowed. "God, no. Why would you think it something you did?"

"I don't know… it just seems like the only time your unhappy is when you're around me."

"Brie, you didn't do anything. Can we just not talk about this? Please?" he asked, taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly.

"No, Troy, I'm not going to let it rest until you tell me what the problem is."

"You're going to think I'm an idiot…" he murmured.

"Then it's about Jacob."

"What? How on _Earth_ did you…?"

Gabriella sighed in relief and took out her sandwich. "Here I am thinking it's about something terrifying like you're dad's in the hospital or your grandma has cancer or your mom's pregnant and you're being moody about Jacob?" she shook her head, taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Simple," Gabriella shrugged, swallowing her bite of sandwich. "The only thing that would freak you out like this – and make you think that I'd think you sound like an idiot – is another guy. You know how I feel about most of the guys at East, considering I don't really know a lot of them, but when my guy-friend shows up, you panicked."

"You're too damn smart," Troy grunted.

Gabriella giggled, sliding next to him on the grass. "And if it wasn't for these smarts, I wouldn't be under this tree wearing a 'T-for-Troy' necklace around my neck…"

Troy shook his head. "Nah… I spend so much time at your house that sooner or later I would've gotten to know you and fallen in love with you. You being smart just sped up the process."

She giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder. After she finished her sandwich and ate the rest of her fruit she looked up at Troy. "So you were seriously jealous of Jacob?" she smirked.

"Shut up."

"I mean, I've already told you that I didn't care how much my aunt wanted us to be together, I don't like Jacob in that way. I never have…"

"But it's kind of obvious that he feels that way about you," Troy sighed.

"That's sort of my fault…" Gabriella said sheepishly.

"What do you mean, your fault?"

She squirmed uncomfortably at the memory. "Well, it's kind of like you and Sharpay…"

"You went out with him?"

"It was sort of a pity relationship…" Gabriella explained, blushing.

"You took him out on pity dates?" Troy asked incredulously.

Gabriella nodded, her cheeks rosy pink. "He had told one of my friends that he was really into me, but he wasn't sure how I felt…"

Troy nodded, trying hard not to break out laughing.

"So he asked me out, and I said yes, despite how awkward it was, and after a few dates, he realized how we were much better off as friends…"

"You went out on a pity date," Troy stated again, his lip curling. "No, you went out on pity _dates_."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes! I went on a pity date, now shut up about it. He doesn't know it was they pity dates…"

"He doesn't _know_ it was a pity relationship?" Troy grinned evilly.

"Troy," she warned. "Do not start trouble, understood?"

"Well, since we're talking about pity dating…" Troy mused. "You're not going out on pity dates with me because I'm an idiot who fell for you, are you?"

Gabriella snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

He grinned, slinging his arm lazily around her shoulders. "Good."

She giggled, nuzzling her nose into his neck, taking in his unique musky smell.

"Yearbook Photo Op!" Taylor squealed, catching the canoodling couple off guard.

"Taylor!" Troy groaned, leaning his head against the tree trunk.

"Tay," Gabriella sighed, burrowing further into Troy's side. "Please!"

"You guys are just too cute!" she squealed. "I hope you win best couple."

...~«ώ»~...

"Nah, but do you know how serious they are? Like, is she completely hung over him, or do you think…"

Troy walked into the locker room quietly, his ears picking up the middle of a conversation.

"Yeah, they're pretty serious."

"So you think I don't have a chance?"

Troy's ears pricked. He knew that voice. It was Jacob's voice. He grinned, crouching behind a pillar.

"I don't know, man, you just got here. I don't think you want to get yourself wrapped up in that."

Even though Jacob had just arrived today, he was fitting in perfectly. He had been asked by the coach to join the football team because his coach from Santa Fe had contacted the school and spread word of his skills.

Troy heard him snort. "Oh, please. I've known Ella for all my life. I know that douche she's going out with will do something to piss her off, and when he does, I'll be here to comfort her…"

Troy rolled his eyes, his hands clenching into fists. He'd heard all he needed to. If Jacob wanted war, he definitely had it.


	9. Stop the Fighting

"_Brie, no!'_

"_I'm sorry, Troy. It's not you, Troy. It's him. I've been fooling myself into thinking I wasn't in love with him, but the truth is, I love Jake more than I love you."_

"_Gabriella, please!" his voice broke._

"_I'm so sorry," she whispered, stroking her hand down his face. "Goodbye, Troy."_

Troy shot up in his bed, his hair matted to his sweaty head, his breath coming fast.

"Just a dream…" he sighed in relief. He took a sip of the water bottle on his bedside table and took a look at the clock. 2:14 AM.

He sighed, running his hands up his face and through his hair. He was starting to drive himself insane. In the past two weeks that Gabriella's childhood friend had showed up, he had had at least three other nightmares like this one.

Troy settled himself back into his bed, pulling the sheet back around his body. At this point he knew he wasn't going to fall back asleep, so he laid back and thought.

From what he'd overheard himself, and from what others had told him they'd heard, Jacob was up to absolutely nothing good with all things concerning himself and Gabriella. While going over the many things he had learned about Jacob in the past half a month, Troy's eyes began to droop again until he fell back asleep.

"Troy, wake up!" Gabriella scolded quietly.

"Huh?" Troy's eyes snapped open and he turned to Gabriella.

He blinked a few times before registering that he was in his biology class and was supposed to be paying attention to the lecture on organic compounds.

"What is wrong with you? Have you not been sleeping or something?"

"Nah, I've been sleeping really badly actually…" Troy yawned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, continuing to take notes.

"I hope you know, I'm going to have to copy those…" Troy grinned mischievously.

Gabriella shook her head at her boyfriend. "You are out of your mind, wildcat."

"Wildcat…" Troy trailed approvingly. "That is one hell of a nickname."

"I did have to come up with a nickname for one hell of a boy."

"Mrs. Bedewing? I'm sorry," Jake said loudly. "Could you repeat what you just said, it's kind of hard to hear from where I'm sitting."

Troy's eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the back of Jacob's head.

"How upset with me would you be if you suddenly and inexplicably lost your best friend?" Troy asked, his mouth barely moving.

"Extremely."

"And for how long?"

"Long enough for you to realize that what you would have done is wrong. In other words, a very long time."

"Alright, class," Mrs. Bedewing said from the front of the room. "I'll let you guys go a few minutes early because it's Friday. Have a great weekend, and check your conference for homework!"

Gabriella began packing up her stuff while Troy stood next to her.

"Elle!''

Gabriella looked up from her bag at Jake. "Hi Jake. What's up?"

"Do you have plans for this weekend?"

"Uh… This weekend… Actually-"

"Yes, yes she does," Troy cut in.

"I do?" she asked, turning to Troy skeptically.

"Yeah, you do. Remember?"

"No…"

"Maybe Chad hasn't told you yet, but you guys are supposed to be coming out this weekend."

"Ooh, yeah, now I remember. Chad was telling me and Tay, and we were supposed to tell Shar…"

"Yup."

"Sorry, Jake, I have plans for this weekend. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah…yeah sure." He grabbed his stuff in a rush and left the classroom.

"Troy, was that completely necessary?"

"What did I do?" he asked, taking her bag from her. "He was encroaching on my girlfriend!"

"Encroaching?" She shook her head again. "Remember how we talked about you trying not to be so jealous?"

"I'm. Not. Jealous." Troy seethed.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off or anything…"

Troy rolled his eyes and took her hand, walking out of the classroom.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this may be asking a lot of you…"

"Oh, no," Troy groaned, turning towards his girlfriend. She had her head slightly cocked to the side, her lips set in a small pout. In other words, she was definitely out to get him. "What is it?"

"For me, can you please just try to get along with Jacob?"

"Gabs, that's-"

"Please?" she begged, sticking her bottom lip out mercilessly.

"Alright, jeez! Just stop making that face!" he groaned, squeezing her cheeks together with his hand.

She smiled hugely, kissing him excitedly.

"You mean it?"

He nodded.

"So then you're okay if I invite him to come this weekend?"

"WHAT?"

"Troy…" she started again, while preparing to push her lip out again.

"Don't you dare,' Troy said, putting a finger on her lip. "If he must, then he can come."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. "See, I knew there was a reason that you're my boyfriend… Somewhere deep, deep, deep inside, there is the ability to be the bigger man. But only after I've dragged it out…" she giggled.

"Ha, ha," Troy laughed sarcastically, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Bolton! Take your hands off of my sister!"

Gabriella froze, as her lips were about to meet Troy's.

"Chad, honestly?" Troy groaned, turning towards him. "Do you know what your sister just did?"

"No... What did she do?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal, Troy."

"She invited stupid Jacob to our shindig this weekend."

Gabriella snorted. "Did you just call it a shindig?"

Chad snorted along with her. "Yeah, dude, did you just call it a shindig?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the important part? That Jacob has been invited to our thing this weekend?"

"Troy, it's not that big of a deal…" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, seriously, man, I think you're overreacting."

"Why don't you get it?" Troy groaned frustrated.

"Cause there's nothing to get!" Gabriella countered. She turned towards him again, her eyebrow cocked. "Unless, of course, you're jealous…"

"I'm. Not. Jealous." Troy growled.

Chad snorted.

"Chad, shut up."

"I'm sorry, but you saying you're not jealous? What a joke, man."

"Chad, can you just back off for a sec? We'll meet you in the caf, okay?"

"Fine," he sighed finally, turning away towards the door.

'Troy-"

"This is not up for discussion anymore, Gabriella."

"Yes is it! There is nothing wrong if my friend comes over with us to the barbeque! I've already told you that I don't like him the way I love you. What do I need to do to show you?"

"Honestly, I'm not jealous! Gabs, I know that you love me, I just…" he sighed. "I get a bad vibe from that guy."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Bolton."

Troy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…"

Gabriella sighed. "Me, too."

"I'm being a huge dick right now…" Troy looked down, then back into Gabriella's eyes. "He can come."

"What?"

Troy sighed again. "He can come… If you really want him to be there, Jacob can come. And I won't start anything."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Gabriella broke out into a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

He smiled back, putting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she giggled, kissing him quickly.

"You know," Troy said, slinging his arm around her shoulder, her arm automatically wrapping around his waist. "You're lucking you're so damn cute."

Gabriella giggled, pulling on his belt loop. "You know, if it wasn't for my damned cuteness, you'd probably be failing Bio…"

Troy grinned, kissing the side of her head. "And that sense of humor."

She smiled, opening the door to the cafeteria, where they were spending their last period of the day – break. "Whoa, what's this?" Gabriella stopped at a piece of paper hanging from a pillar at the front of the room, pulling Troy to a stop with her.

"Musical sign-up she- No. No way. Not. A. Freaking. Chance."

"What?"

"You're not going to sign up?"

"You should listen to your boyfriend, Montez. He knows what he's talking about." Sharpay pushed past Gabriella and Troy, pulling a magenta Sharpie from the depths of her sequined pink bag. She signed her name down the length of the paper, leaving practically no space.

"Tootles!" she said, wiggling her fingers and strutted off.

"Tootles." Gabriella mocked, rolling her eyes and digging through her own bag. "Screw her. I'm signing up."

"Oh no you're not," Troy said, taking her forearm and slipping the pen out of her hand.

"Troy, give me back the pen. Now."

"We're going to at least talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"You signing onto the musical."

Gabriella groaned, storming off towards the table. "I don't understand what the big idea is… I'm just going to try out, it's not like I'm guaranteed to get a part."

"Not now, Gabriella."

"Don't you take that tone with me, Troy Bolton!" Gabriella sat down at the table in a tizzy.

"Gabs-"

"Save it."

"Trouble in paradise?" Jason asked, turning to Gabriella, who had sat between him and Chad.

"Please, Jason? It's not exactly the best time…"

"Oh…there really is trouble in paradise."

Troy rolled his eyes, dropping his lunch heavily on the table. "There is nothing going on."

"Chad, how are you getting home?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh… I'm driving. Why?"

"Do you mind if I catch a ride with you?"

"Uhm…sure?"

"Gabriella, come-"

"So I'll meet you by your car, okay?" Gabriella sighed, cutting Troy off and getting up. "I've got something to take care of really quickly. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Brie, I-" but she walked out before he could finish. "Ugh!"

"Dude, what did you do?" Zeke asked.

"I don't even know! We've been fighting so much lately, I wish I knew why, but it's sort of killing me."

"I've never seen her like this…" Chad shrugged.

Troy sighed, finishing his lunch in silence.

"So, what's up with you and Troy?" Chad asked while driving home.

Gabriella sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I dunno…we've been fighting a ton recently, right?"

Chad shrugged, making the turn onto their street

"He's just so damn defensive, especially since Jacob got here. It just makes me so annoyed!"

"Well," Chad said, pulling into the garage. "You should try to understand his state of mind."

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting out of the car after Chad.

"Well, before you came here, Troy was really to himself – had only ever had one girlfriend who broke his heart…"

Gabriella looked down, taking her house keys out of her bag. "So?"

"I haven't seen Troy look at anyone the way he looks at you, Gabriella, and I mean that. Even with Kay…"

"But what does that have anything to do with getting all upset about signing up and with Jake-"

"He loves you," Chad said, as if it was the obvious answer. He rolled his eyes when Gabriella gave him a confused look. He opened the door and sighed. "As much as he'll deny it, he's getting pissed about Jake because he's jealous. Point blank, no other reason. And the play because of Sharpay."

"Sharpay?"

"She's the co-head of the drama club, with her twin Ryan. He's actually trying to help you – he doesn't want Sharpay to do anything…Sharpay-like."

Gabriella sighed, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Gabriella, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"You've got a visitor waiting for you in the backyard."

"Uh…okay," she said surprised, putting her bag on the ground next to the kitchen. "I'll be back in a few." She opened the door to the yard, and closed it behind her, wrapping her arms around herself in the cold. She turned down the corner of the yard to the patio and instantly stopped in her tracks. "Troy."

He turned around, shaking his hair out of his face and looking at her. "Before you yell and scream and tell me to leave I just want to say one thing."

Gabriella crossed her arms.

"Brie, I'm sorry I've been such a douche these last few days."

Gabriella snorted. "Douche? What an understatement."

He sighed, looking down then back up at her. "Okay, a huge douche… But I think we should talk about this stuff. Will you sit with me?"

Gabriella sighed, then nodded and followed him to the hammock he and Chad had put up that summer. "I still don't understand what there is to talk about."

"Well, I have a lot to say, so can you just listen?" he asked, settling into the hammock. Gabriella rubbed her hands up and down her arms to keep some of her body heat in. "Here," Troy said, taking off his zip-up.

"Troy, keep it, just get on with-"

He ignored her, slipping the jacket around her. "Before I met you, I'd only had one girlfriend in my lifetime – Kay. She was the first girl I'd ever really had a crush on… But the thing with Kay was, I liked her much more than she liked me. And I fell hard for her."

Gabriella looked out into the trees across the yard.

"So, I'm sorry, if I act all weird and insecure and stuff now that Jacob's showed up permanently, but I can't live through another heartbreak, Brie."

She looked up at him when she heard her special nickname.

"I just can't. I…" he was starting to get sort of choked up. "I love you too much. If you were to decide that you did like Jacob at some point, I don't know what I would do with myself."

Gabriella smiled softly, resting her hand on his slightly pink from the cold cheek. "I love you so much, Troy Bolton. Nothing, and no one – not even my best friend – can change that." She ran her hand down his face to rest on his chest. "If you felt this way, you should have just told me from the beginning, Troy. I know what it feels like to lose someone who means the world to you."

She looked down at her hands, her voice becoming wobbly with emotion. "To feel like you've been betrayed and left alone with no one who cares."

Troy took her hand, lacing it with his and kissing it.

"You don't have to go on, Brie." He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers.

Gabriella took a breath, leaning back. "Now that you've explained your jealousy issue, what's the big deal with the play?"

He took another deep breath, turning himself on the hammock. "I don't want you to do the play for more…" he leaned in, nuzzling his nose into her temple, "selfish…reasons."

"Troy," she giggled, "be serious."

"I am being serious. I don't want you prancing around on the stage. I want you to prance around for me."

Gabriella giggled again, snuggling into his side. "That sounds like a façade, Troy. Stop fronting and tell me the real reason? Did Kay used to act to, or something?"

Troy's eyes narrowed. "No. It doesn't have anything to do with Kay."

"Then what is it? I refuse to believe that the only reason is that you want to keep me to yourself."

He took another deep breath, looking at his love. "Honestly, because I know what Sharpay is capable of, and the last thing I want is for her to say or do something to you because of me."

"Because of you?"

"Yeah, because I chose you over her."

Gabriella smiled, taking his face in her hands gingerly. "That's very…valiant… of you, Wildcat, but I can handle it."

"But, Brie-"

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I don't really want to get into another fight."

"Fair enough," Troy sighed, getting off the hammock and offering his hands to help Gabriella up. He pulled her off the hammock and against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "By the way, I'm sorry I was so obnoxious earlier."

Gabriella smiled, leaning up and kissing him.

"So I assume that means I'm forgiven?" Troy grinned, resting his forehead against hers.

Gabriella nodded, pecking his lips again before pulling away and walking towards the kitchen door.

"Are you two done fighting yet?" Chad asked, pulling a grape out of the bowl.

Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella sat down next to her brother.

"Yes, Chad."

"_Finally_."

"Chad," his mother scolded, stirring the pot on the stove.

"Seriously, though, mom! When they fight, it's worse than Taylor and I."

"Chad, we've only had one fight…" Gabriella trailed.

"Well, within that one fight, you've had multiple arguments."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, grabbing a grape from his bowl. "You're lucky I haven't seen you and Taylor fight…"

"Yet," Troy snorted under his breath, making both Gabriella and her mother laugh.

"Mom!" Chad said, rubbing his face uncomfortably.

"What? You and Taylor are _always_ fighting. You fight like a married couple!" his mother laughed. "And when you and Taylor get into fights, you fight for _multiple_ days on end."

Gabriella giggled, getting up to grab a cup of water. When she turned back to sit down, Troy had plopped himself into her chair. She rolled her eyes, grabbing the stool by the window and pulling it to her boyfriend's side.

"Troy, sweetheart, did you plan on staying for dinner?"

Troy looked at the clock above the sink. "Oh, is it that late? I wish I could, but I have to get home. Mom has relatives coming in tonight, and we're having dinner at our house."

"Oh, who's in town?" Mrs. Danforth asked, turning back to her stove.

"My grandmother and my aunt's family."

"Cheryl?"

"Yup. And her husband and her two kids."

"Where on earth is your mom putting them?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed. "My grandmother is taking the upstairs guest room, my aunt and uncle are taking the basement, and I have to share my room with the two kids."

Gabriella smiled, shaking her head. Chad snorted, earning a death glare from both Troy and Gabriella.

"Well, I hope you don't go crazy, dear. Tell your mother I say hello."

"I will. Bye Mrs. D. I'll see you later, Chad." He turned to Gabriella.

"I'll walk you out," she said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen and into the foyer. She grabbed her sweater before opening the front door. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I wish this week would just end."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just ready to be done and have this barbeque and relax!"

Gabriella giggled. "How long are your mom's relatives in town for?"

"Until Friday afternoon."

"So you only have two days, Troy. I'm sure you'll live."

"I doubt it. My mom told me that tomorrow and the next day I'm stuck babysitting my cousins."

"Like I said, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You've never met my cousins." Troy contradicted.

Gabriella giggled. "But you've known them since they were babies, how can you not know how to take care of them? When I was younger, _all_ of my cousins knew _exactly_ what do to do keep my quiet and occupied for hours on end." She smiled, looking down as she remembered.

"Yeah, but _I_ do possess the Montez smart gene, therefore I have _no_ idea how to take care of children. I can barely take care of myself."

Gabriella laughed, twisting her hair around her finger. "How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" he asked, grabbing her hips.

"I'll do something for you if you do something for me."

"Keep talking…"

"I'll come over tomorrow and Thursday to help you babysit-"

"Yes, already yes!" Troy interrupted, making Gabriella smile.

"Really? You don't even want to hear my side?"

"No, I'll do what ever it is."

"You pinky-promise?"

"Yep!" He grabbed her pinky with his, locking it in a promise.

"Now that you've agreed…" Gabriella unlatched herself from him. "I'll help you babysit tomorrow and Thursday and you'll _personally_ invite Jacob to the barbeque this weekend."

"I'll do _what_?" Troy grin dropped and his face became serious.

Gabriella kept her face hard. "You're the one who agreed without hearing both sides. Now that you pinky-promised, you have to do it!"

"Are you out to get me?" Troy asked pathetically.

Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, I'm just teaching you a lesson…"

"Oh, yeah? And what would that lesson be, Montez?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Obviously, Bolton, I've taught you not to pinky-promise without hearing both sides of the deal," she giggled, kissing him sweetly.

Troy sighed, breaking away from their kiss and looking at his watch. "I really do need to go. My mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner…"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing her once more. "I'll pick you up at quarter-to-seven, alright?"

"Sounds good. I love you," she said, rubbing her nose against his gingerly.

"I love you, too."

He stepped off the porch, climbing into his car and starting the engine. "Later!" he shouted out the passenger window as he drove off.

Gabriella waved once, turning around and going back inside of her house for dinner.


	10. Baby Sitter

**Came earlier than I expected because I had a snow day! Read and Review! xoxo  
**

"So you remember how last night you promised me that you'd help me baby sit?"

"Yeah, if you invited Jake to the barbeque… What about it?" Gabriella sat down next to him at the banquette in the cafeteria.

"Well, I'm about to do it, so if you want to watch, I suggest you look now…"

"Good luck. And behave," Gabriella giggled, kissing him before sending him on his way. She sat, watching from the bench, and ate her sandwich, watching Troy fidget uncomfortably. She giggled, taking in Jake's surprised face. He leaned around Troy, catching her eye, and smiling. Gabriella smiled back, turning back to her lunch.

A few minutes later, Troy came back, his eyes a hard blue.

"What happened? Did he say no?" Gabriella was worried. His eyes changed according to his mood, and hard blue was never a good shift.

"No. He said yes," Troy huffed, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

Gabriella giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well, now I _have_ to come to help you babysit. Look on the Brightside, babe!"

"What bright side? He's coming to our party!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, taking her head off of Troy's shoulder.

"What is Bolton being childish about _this_ time?" Sharpay asked, sitting down at their table.

Gabriella's lip twitched involuntarily. Recently, she had been getting this uneasy feeling every time Sharpay got around, especially since she signed up for the musical.

"He's pissed because Jake's coming to the party," Chad said, his mouth full of food.

Gabriella frowned at her brother and Sharpay's face flushed as she looked down, composing herself and looking back up. Luckily, it happened in a less-than-a-minute succession, so no one appeared to have caught it. No one but Gabriella.

As Sharpay was lifting her head, Gabriella caught her eye, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Sharpay asked innocently.

Gabriella continued to look at her, finally giving in and looking away.

Sharpay sighed gently in relief.

No one could know. _No one_ could know she had feelings for Jacob. Because she liked Troy, dammit!

"Wow, Troy. Scared Gabriella's gonna leave you?" Sharpay teased.

"What? No! Guys, I'm not scared of Jacob."

"Me thinks he doth protest to much," Ryan countered.

"Guys," Gabriella scolded playfully. "Leave him be."

"So why is your family visiting, anyway?" Gabriella asked, putting her books away from her last-period class.

Troy sighed, leaning his side against the locker next to hers. "It's kind of a long-standing tradition on my mom's side of the family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's kind of cool. Since we visit my dad's family for Christmas, my mom's family comes to visit before winter break and we have a "pre-Christmas" sort of thing…"

"It sounds really sweet…" Gabriella smiled, closing her locker.

"Ready?"

She nodded, her thoughts obviously somewhere else. She followed Troy to his car, her bag slung on her back. She picked her phone out of her jacket pocket to text her mom.

_I'm going to Troy's to help babysit his little cousins. I'll be home for dinner. Love you! _

"Brie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you'd maybe like to get in the car?" Troy teased, standing at the open door of his car.

"Oh!" she blushed. "Right. Sorry." She got into his shiny Audi, her face a delicate red.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked when he got in.

"Mm-Hmm, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just spaced for a whole like 2 minutes. I've never seen you space for more than 5 seconds."

"I'm alright, but thanks. At least I know you pay attention to me…" Gabriella teased, trying to clear her mind.

Troy grinned, starting the car. Little did she know, he hadn't dropped it just yet.

"Alright, you ready to meet the monsters?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, stepping out of the car in front of Troy's house. "I'm sure their not that bad…"

"You keep telling yourself that…" Troy said, opening the door.

"Oh, thank God you're home!" A woman in a dark pink skirt with a black top on stood in front of the door. She was balancing a baby in one arm while trying to put a shoe on her foot with the other.

Troy stepped in and took the baby, his eyes wide. "Aunt Lisa…"

"I know, I know, don't multitask with a baby in your arms," she imitated in a Troy-like voice.

Gabriella giggled behind her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Troy's aunt, Lisa."

"I'm Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you…"

"You, too," Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy holding the baby.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're Troy's girlfriend."

Gabriella nodded, a slight blush appearing.

"Oh, Troy, you're mother was right. She's gorgeous!"

"Aunt Lisa," Troy blurted, his face turning beet red.

"Sorry, sorry. Let me go let your mom know you two are here…" she said, disappearing up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about her…"

Gabriella giggled, walking into the kitchen and putting her bag down. "It's okay."

"No, really, I'm sorry she-"

"Hi, sweetie!" Lucille walked into the kitchen in a simple brown-and-black dress. "I already told you that we're going out for dinner, like usual. We shouldn't be back until after dinner, but I made dinner for you and the kids. Gabriella, you're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bolton."

"Mm… As soon as your father finishes getting dressed, we're leaving, alright?"

"Got it, Mom."

"I'm going to go warm up the car, okay?"

"Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Bolton."

"Bye, guys." Lucille walked around the island, kissing each of their heads and the baby. "Oh, and Callie's awake, so, she'll be coming downstairs to see what the commotion is when her parents are leaving."

"Got it, thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you, too."

As Lucille walked out to the car, Jack, followed by Lisa and another man, came down the stairs. Shortly after them, a little girl of about 5 bounded down the stairs.

"Callie, please. Behave for you cousin and his pretty girlfriend, okay?" Lisa asked, shrugging into her coat.

"But momma-"

"Callie, you heard what momma said," the man spoke up.

"Daddy-"

"We gotta go, guys. Hi Gabriella!" Jack walked into the kitchen, greeting his son with a smack on the arm.

"Dad, the baby!"

"Oh, sorry… Well, we'll be leaving now. We'll see you later, Troy…Nice to see you again, Gabriella."

Gabriella giggled. A customary Jack Bolton salutation. Joking about how he _never_ sees Gabriella (when in fact he saw her at least once a day).

"Thanks again, Troy. And Gabriella," Lisa said, her daughter trailing behind her. "Callie…oh, and you David… this is Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend. She's gonna be sitting with you and your brother, okay?"

Callie nodded, and David stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Troy's uncle, David."

"Gabriella."

"Well, thanks for staying with our kids."

"Just go," Troy ushered them out, a sleeping baby in his arms. "Babe, could you lock the door?"

"Sure!" Gabriella jumped up from the couch and locked the door after his houseguests.

When she came back into the living room, Troy had put the baby to lie on the loveseat and was sitting in an armchair watching Callie dart around the living room.

"What is she doing?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, picking his and Gabriella's bags up and putting them next to the coffee table. "Welcome to babysitting Calista Woodstown."

"So you just let her run around like that?" Gabriella asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah…until she gets tired…"

"Troy, now I understand why you're such a…_shitty_," she whispered, fearful that Callie might hear, "…babysitter!"

Troy snickered. "As if you could do any better."

Gabriella smiled, tying her hair up into a messy bun. "Watch me, Bolton."

Troy's eyebrows raised, surprised that she'd taken the offer, and put his arm out, gesturing to Callie.

"Callie?" Troy asked, stopping the little girl in her tracks.

"Yah?"

"Could you come here for a sec?"

"'Kay!" the little girl bounded over "What's your name?" she asked, turning to Gabriella, who had taken the seat next to Troy.

"I'm Gabriella."

"Are you Troy's girlfriend?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Momma was right, you _are_ pretty!" Callie giggled behind her hand, stepping closer to Gabriella.

"Well, Callie, I'm here to make sure you have fun, but don't get your cousin Troy in trouble or wake up your baby brother. What's your brother's name, Callie?"

"Alex! Like Troy!"

Gabriella giggled, turning her eyes to Troy, who nodded. "A very nice name… So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno…What are you going to do?"

"Well, I've got homework to do."

"Can I do homework?"

Troy's jaw dropped as he watched Gabriella and Callie.

"How about this. I'll give you homework – your assignment is to draw the _prettiest_ picture for your mom and dad. How about that?"

Callie clapped excitedly, making Gabriella giggle. "Alright, come with me!" Gabriella smiled, picking up her bag with one hand and taking Callie's outstretched hand with the other.

She walked her to the kitchen, picked her up and put her on a chair and got her situated with a clean piece of paper and some crayons. Once she was comfortable, Gabriella walked back into the living room to see Troy's still dropped jaw.

"How on earth did you-"

"Simple," Gabriella interrupted. "Make the kid want what you want them to want."

Troy got up from the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How on earth did I get so lucky to have the smartest girlfriend on this planet?"

Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't know. But it's a good thing you did, huh?"

Troy kissed her lips, responding to her question.

"Alright, I've got work to do, and I'm sure you do too…" Gabriella pulled away, walking back into the kitchen to find Callie hard at work.

Sitting down next to her, Gabriella pulled out her biology textbook. "So this is the only monster?"

"Just wait until Alex wakes up…"

"How old is he, again?" Gabriella asked, filling out her worksheet.

"Alex is almost two."

"Mmm…" Gabriella turned to check on Callie and her picture. She giggled, turning back to Troy. "She reminds me a lot of you."

"Yeah? How so?" Troy grinned, putting his arm around her chair.

"Give her something she wants to do and she's entranced for the next how ever long it takes her…"

"When am I like that?" Troy scoffed.

"Um…basketball? Video games?"

"Touché, babe. Callie, have you eaten lunch?"

Callie looked up from her drawing, and shook her head at her cousin. "Momma said you would give me lunch."

"Of course she did. What would you like?"

"Mac and Cheese!"

"That's my girl," Troy smiled, getting up and kissing the top of Callie's head. "Remembering that your good old cousin doesn't cook much."

Gabriella giggled behind her hand, as Callie had earlier, and returned to her homework. Callie snuck a peak at Gabriella and returned to her picture as well.

About fifteen minutes after Troy had finished making the macaroni, they all heard a wail. Gabriella looked at Troy, who looked back at her expectantly.

"Show time," Troy teased.

"Is he gonna freak out because he doesn't know me?"

"Nah, he's a good kid. Usually pretty quiet, especially after a nap."

Gabriella got up, casting one last glance at Troy and Callie before entering the living room.

"Alex?"

The boy stopped crying and looked up at Gabriella.

"Momma?"

"No, honey, I'm not your momma. But come on, I'll help you." Gabriella picked up the quiet baby in her arms and pulled him to lie on her shoulder. "There you go, buddy. Come on."

Alex securely in his arms, Gabriella walked into the kitchen to see an incredulous Troy staring at her as Callie finished up her food.

"What?"

"I was joking! Normally he's an absolute terror when his mom's not around!"

Gabriella grinned, looking at the boy in her hands. "This boy? A terror? Now, Mr. Bolton, I think you're making up stories…"

"How the fu… How on earth are you so good with kids?" Troy amended, catching Callie's watchful eyes.

Gabriella shrugged, placing the boy in a high chair. "Like I told you earlier, I had a lot of older cousins who used to take care of me. I learned from all the best…" she smiled, dishing out a small bowl of macaroni.

Troy shook his head again, sitting across the island from his cousins and girlfriend. He pulled out his phone, his fingers gliding across the keyboard.

"Who are you talking to? Your girlfriend?" Callie asked, forgetting Gabriella's relationship to him.

"Actually, yeah…" Troy grinned, sending the message. Seconds later, Gabriella's phone chimed.

She looked warily at Troy, feeding a spoonful of macaroni to Alex before taking out her phone.

_You have no idea how much I want to make out with you right now…_

Gabriella giggled, slipping her Blackberry back into her bag.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Troy asked, his arms on either side of her head as she leaned against the door.

"Mmmm…" Gabriella sighed, nuzzling into his neck. "I need to get home. I told Mom I'd be home for dinner."

"Can't you just stay? I'm sure she'd be okay if you stayed here."

"As much as I'd love to…" she leaned up, running her hands through his chestnut hair. "And as much as I love _you_…I need to get home."

Troy sighed, trailing his nose up the side of her face to her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll text you later, okay?"

Troy nodded, but didn't move.

"Troy, you're gonna have to move so I can leave," she giggled.

"Mmmm?" He had buried his nose into her neck, inhaling her natural vanilla scent.

She pulled his head back, forcing him away from her neck. "Troy."

"Brie, come on…" He groaned.

She ducked under his arm and around him body, making him turn and lean against the door. "I really need to leave." She pressed herself against his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I promise, we'll talk when I get home, I just need to get there first, okay?"

"Are you going to walk?"

"Yeah, it's a nice day, and-"

"I'd be a shitty boyfriend if I made you walk home…"

"It's fine, Troy."

"No, it's not fine, Gabs. I should-"

"Don't you start!" Gabriella put her hand over his lips. "You are _not_ waking up those sleeping angels to drive me home. And I mean that."

Troy sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Gabriella smiled, leaning into him and kissing him. "Like I said, I'll talk to you when I get home. And I love you." She kissed him one last time before reaching for the doorknob. "Bye, Troy."

"Mom, I'm home!" Gabriella shouted, opening the front door. "Jacob? What on earth are you doing here? In my house? On my couch?"

"Oh, I let him in," Chad walked in from the kitchen, soda bottles in hand and sat down next to Jacob. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure… I just have to go make a phone call… I'll be back."

"Kay. Tell Troy I said hey."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, pulling her bag closer around her shoulder and hiking up the stairs.

"Mom? Are you up here?"

"I'm in the library, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Were you aware that Chad has company?"

"Yeah, your friend Jacob, right? He seems like a good kid."

Gabriella smiled, nodding and turning out of the library and into her bedroom.

"Hello?"

Gabriella giggled. "Why are you whispering?"

"Alex is still sleeping…What's up?"

"Just Alex? What about Callie?"

"I don't know, she got up like 5 minutes after you left and murmured something about finishing a picture or something."

Gabriella giggled. "You are _such_ a bad babysitter…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Now, what's up?"

Gabriella sighed.

"Uh oh. I know that sigh. Something _is_ up. What's going on?"

"I came home and Jake was here with Chad…"

"Now's he's encroaching on my best friend?"

"Shh, Troy, calm down. I'm sure he's not encroaching on anything. Honestly, could you just give him a chance. If I told you the reason I'm so close to him, you'd chill…"

"There's more than the pity date? Tell me."

"I can't right now, Troy. Not over the phone. This is one of those 'need-to-see-your-face-so-I-know-you're-listening' conversations."

"Oh no, not one of those."

Gabriella smiled to herself. "Look, mom's calling for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you guys up…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Gabriella hung up, putting her Blackberry on her bed and going downstairs for dinner.

"Jacob, you're _staying_ for dinner?"

"Yeah, I hope that okay with you."

"Mom allowed this?" Gabriella asked wearily, turning to Chad.

"Yup. You should be happy, unlike our Troy-boy, I like Jake."

"Thanks, Chad," Gabriella said gruffly.

"Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can-"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, holding up her hand to stop him. "Don't be stupid. You don't have to leave. Besides, you're not my guest, you're Chad's." She sat down next to her brother at the full dinner table.

"So, Jacob, right?" Charlie Danforth asked, dishing himself out some food. Jake nodded. "How are you liking Albuquerque?"

"It's pretty cool…Not so different from Santa Fe."

"Oh, were you born in Santa Fe?"

"No, my mom and I moved there a few years ago. I was actually born in New York."

"That's how Jake and I know each other, Dad."

"You and Jacob know each other?" Charlie asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Yes, Dad. I grew up with Jacob before…you know…"

"Hmm…" He pondered, eating his food.

After getting successfully through dinner, Gabriella escaped to the study, one of her most favorite rooms in the house, right after the library. She curled up into a chair, picking up _Macbeth_, the reading for her English class, and began to read.

As soon as she really got into it, she heard a bunch of noise coming from downstairs, moving slowly up the stairs. She sighed, picking her head up out of the book and looking towards the closed door. How much noise could two boys make? She pulled herself out of the chair and poked her head out of the door and looked towards the landing of the stairs.

Now she saw what all the noise was.

And she had a correction: how much noise could _three_ boys make?

Well, when one of them was Jacob, her best and oldest friend in the entire world, and Troy, her boyfriend whom she was in love with, the answer was simple. A ton.

"What on earth is going on?" she asked, annoyed, from the top of the stairs. All three boys looked up at her with her hands on her hips and grew silent.

"Well, this isn't my problem anymore," Chad smirked, gliding out of the room before Gabriella could stop him.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the two boys at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gabi, I-"

"Brie, I-"

"Stop!" she stated, putting her hands up to silence them both. "Let's go…" she said, turning around and walking back upstairs. She looked over her shoulders to see both boys scrambling up the stairs behind her.

She walked into the study and sat down, waiting for them to walk in.

"Look!" she started before either of them could. "You _need_ to start getting along!"

"Brie, come on! You know that'll never happen. He's to fucking in love with you."

Gabriella looked away for a little while, and then looked back at them. "Troy, can I talk to Jake alone for a sec?"

Troy rolled his eyes, putting his hands up and walking out.

Gabriella sighed heavily when he slammed the door behind him. "Jake…"

"No, Gabriella. I know exactly what you're going to say, and it's not going to happen."

"Jacob, you can't just waltz into my life and expect everything to be the way it used to be… the way _you_ want it to be."

"And why not?"

"Cause I'm not the same person anymore, Jake!" Gabriella said, looking up at him. "Don't you see that? I'm not the same person I used to be."

"What are you talking about? You're the same old sweet, kind, and dangerously klutzy Gabriella," he said, attempting to put his hand on her arm.

Gabriella dodged him, stepping to the side. "Sure, same klutzy Gabriella, but I'm not the same Gabriella you knew before my parents died, and you _know_ that."

"That's not true, Gab-"

"It is, Jacob! All right? It is! While you were away with you mom, wallowing about your dad leaving you, I was moving from place to place just trying to fit in! I have lived in 4 homes other than mine in the course of 4 years, and you stayed with your mom."

"So what? Are you trying to tell me that that would make you different?"

"You know what? You're not even the same person I knew. The Jacob _I_ knew would have been _so_ much more sympathetic and would have cared that I was going through something. Instead, you don't give a shit and pretend that you went through a lot, too. But in reality, Jake, think about it. You had your dad walk out on you. I had my dad died in my presence, then my mom remarried and had a baby, and all three of them died on me as well. So who's had a harder life?"

"So what are you saying? That my dad walking out was no big deal?" Jacob asked angrily.

"No, Jacob, that's not what I said. I _said_ that your dad leaving was in no way, shape, or form as big as me losing basically all the family I had. Jake, I couldn't even stay with my aunt! So when I needed my family the most – right after my mom, step dad and stepbrother had died – no one could be there."

"I was there…" Jacob said quietly.

Gabriella scoffed. "Yeah, and you did a great job at it – an email once every month or so. 'hey, how are you? I miss you. Mom says hi. Love, Jacob'." Gabriella sniffed, looking away. "You were my best friend in the entire world, Jacob. You knew everything about me and you knew me like the back of your hand. And then, in my time of need, you abandoned me. You treated me like a freaking leper. Stupid meaningless emails! Not even _one_ call! Do you understand how that could hurt a person, Jake?"

He looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"So, I'm sorry if I'm not the same best friend I used to be, but I've gone through a hell of a lot of traumatizing events that usually change a person."

"But what about us?"

"There never was an '_us_' Jacob! I made the entire thing up! I never wanted to go out with you, but I was your best fucking friend. I could be the one to break your heart! So I let you figure out the entire thing. I let you see how uncomfortable our "relationship" made me, and let you break up with me! If it was my choice, we wouldn't have gone out at all, cause I saw from the beginning that it wouldn't have worked out, but you, of course, were too damn stubborn and too damn persistent to figure it out without making a mess of our friendship first."

Jacob had turned bright red at this point. "You made it all up? You were with me because you were my friend and didn't want to break my heart? Some friend you were…" Jacob started for the door.

"Jake-"

"Save it, Gabriella." He opened the door, and walked out, Gabriella scrambling behind him.

"Jacob, please!" she said, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so, so sor-"

"I'm done, Gabriella." He got down the stairs and walked to the door. "So done."

"Alex," she pleaded quietly.

"_Don't_ call me that." He walked out the door, closing it loudly in Gabriella face, and leaving her a collapsed mess on the floor, crying in front of the door.

She felt a pair of warm hands pick her up and carry her up the stairs to her room, but she couldn't tell through her tears if it was Chad or Troy. When she felt a pair of lips kiss her head, she knew it was Troy, and that made her cry harder. He sat her down on the bed, pulling her into his chest where she cried.

She looked up at him, her chin trembling. "M-m-my entire l-life is crumbling in front of me!"

"No it's not, Gabriella…" he soothed.

"Yes it is!" she sobbed. "Sharpay is losing her mind because I'm with you, and I'm losing my best friend that I've known for my entire life…"

"But think about the positives, babe. The Danforths are here, and they don't have any plans on leaving you. And I'm here, and I have no plans of letting you go, either. Ever."

Gabriella sniffed, smiling slightly. "You know, sometimes I still wonder why…"

"Why, what?"

"Why you don't plan on letting me go. I'm such a trouble-maker, you should really break up with me."

"Nonsense," Troy rolled his eyes, kissing her head again. "Absolute and utter nonsense."


	11. I'm Loosing a Friend

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay on this story. I've been through a lot between the last chapter and this one (including a crazy move, the loss of a router/computer/everything I need and some more drama) so please, please, please forgive me. Anyway, here's the next chapter! xoxo**

"Why are you walking around like you killed a puppy?" Chad asked, watching his sister pad into the kitchen with her hair piled on top of her head in a bun, a too-big sweatshirt (that undeniably belonged to Troy), a pair of dark-wash jeggings, and purple fuzzy slippers.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, suit yourself," Chad shrugged, watching here open the refrigerator and take out a few pieces of bread. "But I'm here..."

"Thanks, Chad," Gabriella huffed in a monotone, "I'll keep that in mind." She spread some strawberry jam on the bread and biting into it.

Chad snorted as Gabriella bit violently into her sandwich. She sighed heavily, grabbing a cup out of the cabinet and pouring some milk in it.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Chad stopped laughing. "It's just...I've never seen you eat like that..."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, finishing her sandwich and grabbing her cup and padding out of the room and back upstairs.

She sat down in her bed, putting her milk-glass on the bedside table and curling up into her bag. As soon as she got comfortable and curled into her covers with her book, her cell phone rang.

She pulled the phone from under her pillow quickly, answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, Brie, how are you?"

"Ugh!" she groaned, laying against the bed.

"Oh, I'm great, too, babe. It's nice to hear your voice, too."

Gabriella sniffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry. Hi, Troy."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

She sighed, taking another sip of milk. "Sort of."

"Oh, really? Care to share who?"

She sighed again. "Not really..."

"No, now you've got to tell me."

"It's just...I'm worried you won't really like the answer."

"Hmm... Just tell me, then I'll be the judge, okay?"

Gabriella huffed, downing more milk. "Alright... I've been hoping that Jake would call me back."

She heard Troy sigh over the line and frowned.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't want to know."

"No, no, I want to know. I always want to know, especially when it's another guy..."

"But...?" Gabriella finished for him, knowing that it was coming.

"But," she could tell he was smiling slightly. "But, I just kind of wished that you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what? I thought we've been over this, Troy. I wish he didn't have such a hold on my life, too, but he does. And we're both going to have to accept it."

"I know, I know. It's just hard."

Gabriella frowned at the uncomfortable silence that had developed between her and Troy on the phone. They never had uncomfortable silences. Ever. "So, are you guys coming early to the barbeque?"

"Yep! My mom says that we're leaving in an hour or so..."

"I'll see you then, okay? I need to get ready."

"Sure thing. I love you, Brie."

"I love you, too."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, dialing Jacob's number for the umpteenth time.

Hey, it's Jake. I can't come to the phone, but leave a message!

"Hey, Jake, it's me...again... I really need to talk to you in person, so could you just... Just let me know when you get this? I'm hoping you're still going to come to the barbeque, if not for me, then maybe for Chad and everyone else. So, I hope I'll see you later so we can talk, then. Bye."

She hung up, tossing her phone off the bed in anger.

"So that's why you're so moody," Chad observed from the doorway.

"Don't you start, Chad. Please."

"It's because of your little spat with Jake, huh?"

"Chad? Honestly, please not right now."

"I know, I understand."

He walked into the room and sat down next to his sister on the bed. She stared at her phone that was lying on the floor. He held his arms out as he sat down. She sighed, leaning into her brother's arms.

"For the record," Chad whispered. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened..."

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered back, trying to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, just let it out," Chad said, pulling Gabriella closer.

Gabriella smiled slightly, putting her head against his chest and letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping under her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it..."

Gabriella sat up, wiping her eyes again. "This shouldn't be happening right now... Especially concerning that I'm your sister."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. You're my sister, we should be able to bond like this..."

Gabriella grinned through her tears, hugging Chad again. "Thanks, bro."

"No prob, sis." Chad let go of her, ruffling her hair. "You good?"

Gabriella nodded, sniffling.

"Love you, Gabster," he said, getting up and off of her bed and walking towards her door.

"Love you, too, Chadster!" she called after him as he walked out of the room.

Gabriella giggled, laying down on her bed. She rolled over as her phone rang again. She crawled off her bed and grabbed her phone from off the floor where she had thrown it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Gabs, it's Sharpay!"

"Hey, Shar... What's up?"

"Are you around right now? I need someone to talk to, and you're the best listener I know...besides my maid."

Gabriella giggled. "Sure, do you want to come over? It's just me and Chad nad I think Chad has plans to go out and then it'd just be me and you."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be over in five."

"Five? Sharpay you live more than five minutes away."

"Well...I'm kind of already in the car. So, I'll see you in four minutes, now!"

"See you then."

"Bye Gabs!"

Sharpay hung up the phone, making Gabriella smile and put her phone down, climbing out of her bed.

"Chad!" Gabriella called, pulling her slippers off and throwing them into her closet haphazardly.

"What?"

"Sharpay's coming over, so make sure you're decently dressed!"

She heard Chad snort from in his room and she smiled.

She looked at her phone again, willing it silently to ring. When the doorbell rang, she gave up, picking it up and heading downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, opening the door for Sharpay.

"I need your help," Sharpay said, barging in and up towards Gabriella's bedroom.

"Okay," Gabriella said, closing and locking the door and following Sharpay up the stairs to her room.

"Gabriella!" sharpay yelled from her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming! Calm down!" Gabriella called, rolling her eyes. Gabriella opened the door to her bedroom and walked in to see Sharpay making herself at home on her bed.

"Do you have any chips?" Sharpay asked as she pulled stuff out of her bag. "Or junk food, or something. I know you have to, Chad lives here."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, leaving the room and going into Chad's room. "Chad?"

"Hmm?" Chad turned away from his computer towards his siter.

"Do you have any food? Like, junk food?"

"Yeah, of course you can, Gabster. You came to the right place," Chad said, getting up out of his chair. Gabriella turned around to look at back at her room to check on Sharpay. When she turned around again, Chad had pulled a bag of chips out of nowhere.

"Thanks, Chad."

"No problem, Gabster." She took the bag of chips and turned around into her room.

"Here," she tossed the bag at Sharpay, closing the door behind her. "Now, what's going on?You don't request junk food unless it's bad..."

"So here's the thing. I'm not really into Troy anymore..."

"Okay, and you're saying that like it's a bad thing..." Gabriella said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It is a bad thing!" Sharpay said, ripping open the bag. "Because instead of being into Troy, I'm in to someone else."

"Okay. And that freaks you out?" Gabriella asked skeptically. "That means it has to be someone you don't want to be into."

"Yeah, well..."Sharpay grumbled, stuffing more chips in her mouth.

Gabriella grinned. "It's Jake, isn't it?"

"What?" Sharpay choked on her chips. "Why the hell would it be Jacob?"

"Well, I'm just being logical."

"How do you figure that your conclusion was logical?"

"Sharpay," she sighed. "Listen. The only person that it would really freak you out to be into is Jacob. There aren't many people at East who you wouldn't like to get with, but he happens to be one of the few you actually wouldn't."

Sharpay looked away, stuffing more chips in her mouth, before looking back at Gabriella. "Okay," she sighed. "You're right. It's Jake. But if you tell him, I swear-"

"You don't have to worry about that. Jacob won't even talk to me..."

"Ooh, I sense some drama..."

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, I said some stuff I probably shouldn't have, but he stormed off..."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Sharpay sighed, hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks. To be honest, I'm not sure if our friendship was healthy when he came back into my life. We were two totally different people and we were pretending that we weren't..."

"What do you mean, different? You and Jacob seemed pretty buddy-buddy the last time I saw you guys together."

"Yeah, the last time you saw us together weasn't the last time we were together. That happened earlier this week when he showed up at my house when I wasn't home."

"He did that?"

"Yeah. And then he stayed over to hang out with Chad, or so he says. And then somehow Troy got over here, I'm thinking Chad had made plans with him but forgotten about them. He and Troy got into an argument and I only came downstairs because I thought it was Chad and Jake fighting and they were making a lot of noise. So then I brought Troy and Jake upstairs - after Chad had escaped like a puss - and explained to them that they need to stop fighting and get along. Then things with Jacob got really uncomfortable and he walked out."

"What did you say to him?" Sharpay asked, watching Gabriella as if she was a television as she stuffed her face with more chips.

Gabriella sighed. "I told him the truth..."

"Truth?" Sharpay's eyebrow cocked up.

"It's kind of a long and uncomfortable story."

"Let's hear it, then!" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

Gabriella sighed, taking a deep breath and starting off into her story.

_"Gabby?...Gabs?...Ella?...Gabriella!"_

_Gabriella shook her head, getting out of her daydream._

_"Jeez, what the hell were you doing?" Jacob rolled his eyes obnoxiously._

_"I was dreaming that you weren't here. But alas, here you are. What do you want?" Gabriella teased._

_"Well, I was wondering, are you going to be around the first week or so of vacation?"_

_"Uh...Yeah! We're not going to the Caymans until the second and third week of vacation... Why?"_

_"Do you wanna hang out with me later? I kinda want to talk to you and it's sort of important."_

_"Yeah, of course, Jake! See you later, then?"_

_"I'll call you."_

_Gabriella smiled, patting her friend's shoulder as she walked out of their New York public school. Fifteen minutes later, when she got home and opened the door, she found her mom in the living room with her baby brother, Richard._

"_Hi mamá, hi Richie!" Gabriella walked in, kissing her mom and brother on the cheek."How was your day?"_

_"My day was alright... Ricardo here gave me some trouble, but he stopped being so loud when you walked in..."_

_Gabriella smiled. "That's my Richie. Give mommy trouble when I'm not here, then be a little angel when I am." She picked him up from his mother's arms, nuzzling her nose into his protruding belly, making him scream with delight._

_"I made lunch for us if you're hungry, I'm not sure if you've already eaten."_

_"No, I'm starved actually. Jacob and I are hanging out later, just so you know, okay?"_

_"Sure, sure." Her mother stood up from the couch, leading the way into kitchen._

_"Can you take the baby for a sec, Mom? I'm getting a phone call..."_

_Her mother stepped in, taking Richard from her as she reached into her pocked to pull out her phone and answer it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Gabriella, it's Amanda!"_

_"Oh, hey Amanda, what's up?"_

_"So I heard you and my brother are going out tonight?"_

_"Yeah, Jake asked me to hang out later...why?"_

_Amanda sighed over the phone. "Look, both you know this and I know this, but Jake can't get it through his head. So I'm going to warn you now, so you have the heads up and it doesn't catch you completely off guard."_

_"Uh-oh. What is he planning?"_

_"Jake was planning to ask you out tonight, Gabs."_

_"What?"_

_"I know."_

_"Like out, out? Like as his girlfriend, out?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Oh my god, Mandy, this is a disaster. I can't go out with him. That would ruin our friendship. We are not meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend."_

_"Like I said, I know that, you know that, but our Jakey can't get that through his thick skull."_

_"Oh, what am I going to do?" Gabriella fretted, pacing up and down the length of the island. "Thanks for the heads-up, Amanda. I really appreciate it."_

_"Yeah, no problem. What are friends for? Besides, I tried to explain to Jake that it wouldn't be a good idea, but that lunk-head never listens to me."_

_"Well, thanks again... I should probably go."_

_"Let me know what happens..."_

_"Hey, Jake! You look really spiffy... I'm not under-dressed for whatever we're doing, am I?"_

_Jake appeared at her door wearing a button down polo shirt over a white wife-beater and a pair of dark-wash jeans. Gabriella looked down at her flow-y purple floral top and light-wash skinny jeans._

_"No, no, you look fantastic!" Jake said, taking the jacket that Gabriella was holding in her arm as she struggled to balance in one heel._

_"Thanks," she said, putting on the other shoe and taking back her jacket. "Mamá? I'm leaving, Jacob is here!"_

_"Alright, honey. Not too late, okay?"_

_Gabriella walked into the room where her mother, stepfather and little brother were watching TV. "Sure thing. Love you," Gabriella said, kissing first her mom, then her father, then the baby._

_"Gabs, I have to ask you something..."_

_Gabriella's breath sped up in anticipation of the question she had been dreading to hear all night. _

_She cleared her throat. "Yeah?"_

_"Will you...will you go out with me?"_

_Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise. In real surprise, even though she knew he was going to ask her the question._

_"I am going out with you, Jake," she tried to turn it into a joke._

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Gabriella. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Girlfriend? Jake..."_

_"Just answer the question," he said, obviously nervous._

_Gabriella looked at him for a long time, really considering her options. If she said yes, she would be miserable. But if she said no, he would be miserable. And thinking about it again, she was only going to be around for another week before her family jetted off to the Cayman Islands, so it wasn't like they had much time to be together anyway. And if she went out with him, she could let him figure out that they were obviously not meant to be a couple, but friends, and he would break things off and she wouldn't have to feel guilty about making him miserable._

_"Yes..." she sighed finally._

_"Yes?" he asked again._

_"Yes! Yes..." she repeated again, smiling at him._

_"Awesome!" he said, rushing to her and enveloping her in a hug. "You won't regret it, Ella."_

_Gabriella sighed to herself. 'Yes I will...' she thought._

"Wow. I never took you for that type, Gabriella. You really shocked me."

Gabriella blushed, looking down. "Yeah, I shocked Jake, too. So much that he won't even speak to me now."

"You got to have the boy some time, Gabby. He just found out that the girl who he was really into was pity-dating him... That's a serious strike to a boy's ego, honey."

Gabriella sighed. "I know...I had to learn that the hard way, but I just hoped he would never have to find out."

"You know, I have some new-found respect for you, Gabriella..."

"Thanks...I think.

She and Sharpay giggled, digging into the bag of chips and turning on Gabriella's computer to fool around.

"Gabby?"

Gabriella was sitting at the picnic table located in her backyard, next to all the food. On her plate, however, was only a little bit of fruit in the shape of a face.

"Edible art?" Troy asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at her plate. "Cute."

"Hi," she sighed softly, leaning into his chest and lifting her face so he could kiss her from above.

"What's wrong? Why are you sitting here like this? And why aren't you eating anything?"

"I am, don't you see my fruit?" she asked, taking a strawberry from the plate and eating it.

"Brie."

"I'm okay! I'm fine, okay?" she looked down at her plate, rearranging the face of her fruit.

"Gabriella, come on, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about..." she sniffed, willing herself not to cry. As soon as Troy sat next to her, however, her slow tears betrayed her words.

"Come on, let's go inside for a second, okay?"

Gabriella sniffed again, nodding and standing up. She rushed inside before anyone could see her crying so that she wouldn't have to do more explaining. Troy walked after her, taking a deep breath before opening the door and going in.

"Now, what's going on? I've never seen you like this before..."

"I...I can't take it anymore, Troy!" she exclaimed, wiping her tears. "He's ignoring my calls, my texts, my emails... It's killing me!"

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Jacob!"

Troy frowned, looking away from his girlfriend momentarily.

"Troy, I'm...I'm really sorry to put you through this."

"No, no, it's okay."

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you the rest of Jake's story, huh?"

"That would be nice..."

Gabriella sighed, sitting down on the front stairs. She looked at Troy, patting the seat next to her. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She took that hand and laced it with her own, staring at their intertwined hands.

"While I was going through drama with my own family, Jacob didn't have it so easy off..." Gabriella sighed, leaning her head against Troy's shoulder as she mentally prepared herself to tell the entire story.

"It was the year my mom got pregnant with her second husband, a year and a half after my dad passed away..." Gabriella started.

_"I can't believe you would do this right now!"_

_Teenaged Gabriella and Alexander Jr. sat down in the living room, each reading a book for school._

_"Libby, I said I was sorry."_

_"A.J., Gabriella, can you guys go upstairs? Mr. Milstein and I have something to take care of."_

_"Come on, Ella," he said, standing up, pulling her up, and leading the way upstairs to his room._

_"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as he plopped down on his bed._

_"Yeah. It's just. They've been fighting a lot recently. They keep telling me it's nothing, but I know it's getting worse."_

_"Well, I'm sorry..." Gabriella offered, sitting down on the floor next to the bed._

"_No, it's okay. Besides, you have a lot to deal with, too. I mean, your mom being pregnant is a lot more serious than my mom and dad fighting..."_

_Gabriella sighed, wiggling her bare toes in the carpet. "Can we please not talk about it? Thanks..."_

"_Sorry," Jacob said._

"_A.J.!" his mother called up the stairs._

"_I should go..." he said, walking to the top of the stairs. A few seconds later, he reappeared at the door. "Gabriella, you should go home."_

"_Oh... okay..." Gabriella stood up, slipping her shoes on and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, Alex," she said, walking down the steps with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Thanks for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Milstein," Gabriella said politely, walking out of the door. _

_Gabriella sighed, walking home and opening the front door. "Hello?"_

"_Gabriella? Is that you?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's me."_

_She heard her mother groan, pushing herself off the couch. "We need to talk."_

"_You're not having twins, are you?"_

_Her mother gave her a look, leaning agains the kitchen counter. "Gabriella..."_

"_Sorry," Gabriela sighed, sitting down at the island._

"_A lawyer called me today..."_

"_Hm..."_

"_About your father's will..."_

"_Oh." Gabriella's voice was clipped._

"_You're not going to school tomorrow, okay? We have to go in to see him."_

_Gabriella sighed. "Okay."_

_Her mother walked away towards the living room, where she had been before. "Be ready by nine-thirty." _

"So I was going through a lot myself when Jake finally broke the news to me about his dad walking out a few days later. The day that he finally spilled the beans, he came to my house, close to tears, and we had just pulled in coming home from the lawyer for the second day because I'd freaked out..."

_"Mom, I can't do this!" Gabriella said, hyperventilating. "I..I can't go back in there and read it."_

_"You're not reading it, the lawyer is reading it to you. Can you stop being so childish? You're going to have to do it sooner or later."_

_Gabriella turned to her mother in disbelief. "Why are you pretending like you don't care?" she asked incredulously. "How are you going to stand across from me and pretend like it doesn't matter to you?"_

_"Gabriella, you are making a scene..." her mother said through her smile._

_"A scene? My God, who are you? You are surely not my mother!" Gabriella shook her head at her mom. "Because my mother wouldn't be telling me that I'm "making a scene". She would comfort me because she knows how traumatizing this is for me!" _

_Maria gripped her daughter by the upper arm and politely walked her towards the lawyer's office. "If you won't go in there voluntarily, I will force you in there," she said, pulling on Gabriella to make her walk. "You already went in once and made a fool of yourself, could you please try to be civil?" _

_Gabriella took a breath, remember what the doctor had told her and her mother's second husband. The pregnancy was taking more of a toll on Maria's body than she was willing to let on - her hormones were fluctuating like crazy and she couldn't control them. So Gabriella would just have to embrace her mother's mood swings for the time being until that little bundle of joy came._

_She allowed her mother to push her into the lawyers office and down into the chair beside her when the lawyer walked in and told them to take a seat._

_"We can start sending out letters to everyone mentioned in the will, when your ready, okay?" Maria said, once they had gotten in the car. She seemed to have calmed down a ton and been more accepting of Gabriella's sadness. "You can write them, if you'd like..."_

_"Thanks, Mom," she said, wiping under her eyes again. _

_By the time they had pulled into their driveway, Gabriella had calmed down and stopped crying and was chatting happily with her mother about the coming baby and what they were going to do for the nursery. When she got out of the car, she saw Alexander Jr. standing on the porch, looking down. She got out of the car when her mom had parked._

_"Alex?" she asked in confusion. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"_

_"He left."_

_"What are you talking about, A.J.?"_

_"Don't call me that," he spat. _

_Gabriella's eyes widened, taken aback by his aggressive request._

_"Okay, what is going on?" Gabriella said, completely lost._

_"My dad. He's gone. He left. He wrote a note and said he's never coming back. He left us."_

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said, pulling her friend into a needed hug._

"I can say, I've never seen Jake look so upset in his life."

"So that's why he goes by Jacob, now?"

"Yeah... He was really struggling with who he was at the time, but I remember that he was determined to have everyone who'd known him address him as Jacob only because he saw how much it pained his mother to hear everyone call him Alexander at first. When they moved on, though, they got used to it, and she only calls him that when she's really upset with him or if they're joking around..."

Troy nodded, taking in her story. "But-"

"I know, I know," Gabriella stopped him before he could continue. "It doesn't make sense for us to still be so close, given how far apart we'd been for so long, I know. But, Jacob just has a special place in my heart."

"I know," Troy said shortly.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, looking away from him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Troy assured her, turning her face back to him.

"No, I do. My relationship with Jake is putting tension into our relationship, and that not what I want at all. And I'm really sorry for that."

"That's out of your control, Brie, and I don't blame _you_ for it. Trust me. I've decided that it's better to just trust you and not put the blame on anyone." He stood up from the stairs, where they had been sitting and offered her his hand. "Besides, if I were putting the blame on anyone, you know exactly who it would be."

Gabriella smiled, taking his hand and getting up.

"I love you, Troy," she said, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you, too, Brie."

"And I'm sorry my best friend is such a competitive idiot."

"Yeah, me too."


	12. The Final Straw

"Gabriella, he's your best friend!" Taylor said, pulling the girl out of the car. "You can't avoid him forever and he can't avoid you forever. You're going to have to see each other, and it's going to have to be soon, because I don't know how much longer I can take this Gabriella."

"Taylor!" Gabriella pulled against her arm and tried to stay in the car. "Please! I…I just need a few seconds to compose myself!"

"That just sounds ridiculous!" Taylor said, throwing her arms up. Troy walked up behind her from his car.

"What going on? What's wrong?"

"Your girlfriend is being absurd."

"I am not!" Gabriella squealed from inside the car.

"Gabriella, why aren't you getting out of the car?" Troy asked, standing next to Taylor.

"I need a few seconds to compose myself!" she repeated again.

Taylor rolled her eyes while Troy's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's it. This is crazy," Chad got out of the driver's seat and closed the door. "Move it, you two, I need to talk to my sister."

"Chad, don't-"

"Can it, Bolton," he said, holding up his hand as he pushed him away. "Gabriella-"

"Chad, please…" she pleaded, the full force of her toffee eyes on him.

"Gabster," he said. "You're being a little bit insane right now. I know for a fact that you've faced things a thousand times more terrifying than Jake, so what's the big deal. Besides, right now you're hindering me from locking up my car, so get out."

Gabriella frowned, taking her bag and getting out of the car. When she lifted her head, she was in full-on pout-mode.

Chad and Taylor both rolled their eyes at her childishness, but Troy rushed to her. Chad locked his car, and, taking Taylor's hand, he walked to the front doors of East, leaving Gabriella and Troy to trail after them.

"Now," Troy said, trapping her between himself and Chad's car. "What's going on, baby?'

Gabriella continued to pout. "Nothing."

"Really? So why are you pouting?"

Gabriella turned her head away from him, moving his arm and ducking underneath it. She started walking towards the front stairs of the school as the buses began to arrive and kids starting getting out of their own cars.

"Gabriella…" Troy trailed, watching her storm off. "Brie!"

Gabriella turned around, having crossed the parking lot and reached the sidewalk safely. "What?"

Troy jogged to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I still haven't said good morning yet."

"Sorry, you kind of ruined it," she said, looking away.

"Really?" Troy asked, turning her chin back to face him with his fingers. "Are you sure," he asked, dipping his head towards her.

Gabriella hummed, trying, in vain, to resist him.

Troy grinned, pulling back. "Good morning," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Damn you and your irresistibility…"

Troy laughed, pecking her lips before entering the school building with her hand in his.

Gabriella sighed, resting her head against his shoulder as he walked her to her locker.

"By the way," he said, when the reached the locker and she let go of him. "I know."

"You know what?" she asked, opening her locker as he leaned against the one next to it.

"Why you were being the way you were this morning. And I get it…sort of."

'What are you talking about, Troy?" Gabriella didn't look at him in the face because she knew she would have to tell the truth.

"I know it's about Jacob," Troy said, watching her face. He saw her wince slightly as she take a deep breath. "That's what I thought…"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Gabriella said, turning towards him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, you better get in the mood because he's walking down the hallway right now."

Gabriella jumped, sticking her head in her locker to try to hide herself.

"Brie, don't be ridiculous..." Troy sighed, pulling her protesting form away from the locker and putting one of his hands on each of her shoulders. "Listen to me. He's not going to get to you, okay? I'm not going to let you let him get to you, Gabriella. Because if he's treating you the way he is, it doesn't matter because you deserve better than that."

Gabriella looked up at him, a small smile crossing her face. "You still want that good morning kiss?"

Troy nodded like a little kid.

Gabriella giggled, leaning towards him and kissing him.

"Ahem," Jacob said, walking past them.

Gabriella pulled away, blushing and looking down.

"Milstein."

"Bolton," Jake said, starting to walk off.

"Jake, wait, I-"

He started walking faster, making into the homeroom before the door closed, covering up Gabriella's words.

She sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping.

"Hey, hey, remember what I said?"

"Well, that's pretty easy for you to say, Troy. He's still speaking to you!"

"He called me Bolton..." Troy trailed.

"That's still better than nothing...at least he acknowledged that you exist," Gabriella's voice dropped along with her head.

"Please," Troy said, looking up. "Please, please, please don't do this, Brie. You're going to make me go over there and talk to him."

"Would you?" Gabriella's face lit up.

"Brie, I'm not going to talk to him!"

"Troy," Gabriella pleaded, sticking her bottom lip out and putting her hands on his hips, her fingers skimming the waistline of his pants. "Please? It would make me so, so happy..."

"Mmm," Troy wriggled out of her grip, taking her hands in his. "No. And that's a firm no. A not-ever-going-to-happen no."

"Why not?"

"Because if I go over there to tell him to stop being such a dickhead to my girlfriend, I may be forced to say something or do something that won't be pretty and you'd regret it later..."

Gabriella sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and set her face into a pout again. "Fine."

"Stop pouting, Gabriella," Troy said, tilting her head up to look at him. "Don't make me have to get rid of the pout."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, continuing to pout and ignoring Troy.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," Troy said, closing her locker and trapping her between it and himself.

"Troy, would you cut it-"

"Shh," he said, putting a finger over her mouth. She looked at him, her eyebrow cocked as if to say he was really testing his boundaries and should back off while he could. Troy ignored her warning glances and continued. "Now, are you going to stop pouting?" he asked, rubbing his nose up and down her jaw line.

Gabriella took a deep breath, her jaw trembling. "Troy, seriously, please-"

"I haven't heard you say you'd stop…nor have I seen you stop pouting yet…"

"Troy…" Gabriella trailed as his breath fanned across her collarbone and his lips touched her pulse point. "Troy, please… I'll stop, okay? I'm done, look!" she said, smiling hugely.

He pulled away from her neck to look at her. "Always win," he said, letting her go free and putting out his arm as if to tell her she should go first.

She narrowed her eyes, walking off.

"Don't be too upset with me, Brie. I had to get you to stop in some way."

Gabriella turned back at him and narrowed her eyes again. He grinned boyishly while she stuck her tongue out immaturely. He took a few steps to catch up with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. "So much."

Gabriella giggled, turning her forehead towards his lips. 'I love you, too."

He opened the door to their homeroom and followed her inside, walking her to her seat.

Troy was walking back to his seat and caught a dirty look from Jacob. He rolled his eyes, sitting down in his seat.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Darbus shouted, clapping her hands together. "I hope that you all had fantastic weekends. Now, for this week…"

Gabriella zoned out, taking out her notebook and doodling mindlessly on a piece of blank paper until Ms. Darbus had finished with her spiel and the bell for first period had rung. She stood up and slung her bag lazily over her back, stretching her back.

"Ready for bio?' Troy asked, standing up in front of her.

Gabriella's eyes glanced at Jake, and then turned back to Troy. "Yeah," she sighed.

Troy slung his arm around her shoulders, and Gabriella wrapped hers around his waist. She giggled while he rubbed his nose against her head. They walked out of the classroom to their class, where they walked past a scowling Jacob to their seat in the back of the room.

"Troy?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think if I trapped him a room and forced him to listen to me, he would forgive me? I don't know how much longer I can go on like this…" she whispered.

"I don't know, babe… But I'm not really thrilled of the idea of you being locked in a room with him by yourself…"

Gabriella giggled under her breath as their bio teacher walked into the room. "That's not what I suggested. If you were paying more attention to the words I was saying instead of my lips moving, you would understand what I say…"

"Oh, ouch. Thanks babe."

"Well, everyone knows that when I'm talking there's no way in hell you're _listening_ to me. You're watching my lips and wishing that you could kiss them."

"Mmm…I want to kiss you so bad right now," Troy teased.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, obviously unhappy with him.

"Come on, babe. You know I'm just pulling your leg…"

'I know that, but still," she said, settling into her seat and taking out her notebook. "It would be nice if you were serious every once in a while."

"I am serious! I was just serious when I told you that I didn't want you and Milstein locked in a room by yourselves."

"Troy."

"What? That's being honest and serious! Well…more serious than honest, but what does that matter?"

Gabriella sighed, leaning her head against her hand. She didn't know how, but she knew she had to find a way to get Jake to stop ignoring her and be her friend again. As sad as it sounded, Jacob was Gabriella's only escape back into her first life. When he was around, she felt like she was transported back to the days when her father was still around. Even those days when her step-dad and her mother took so much careful care of her stepbrother who had been born premature. She bit her bottom lip, thinking hard.

"Alright, class. We'll be finishing up the labs that we started last week. So get with your lab partners if you aren't already and finish up!"

Gabriella turned to Troy and took out the stuff for their lab report, her head not on the lab but on Jacob.

"Brie?" Troy tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I really hate to sound like a jerk, but do you think you could just concentrate on this for right now. I don't want you to like burn off your hand with a Bunsen burner or something stupid like that…"

Gabriella shot him a small smile, nodding her head. "That's fair enough," Gabriella sighed.

They quietly completed their lab, Gabriella not completely focused, but focused enough to not let Troy mess the lab up. They had finished taking notes and cleaning up just in time for the class to end. Gabriella put away her notebook in her backpack and looked up.

Troy slung his bag over his arm and turned to her. "Are you ready to-"

"I'll meet you there, okay? Save me a seat…"

"Brie, what-"

He watched as his girlfriend ran out of the room, undoubtedly after Jacob. He sighed, collecting his wits and walking to their second period English class on his own.

"Jake! Jake, please wait!" Gabriella jogged, holding her bag close to her so that it wouldn't hit her. "Jacob!"

To her surprise and pleasure, he stopped.

Gabriella sighed happily, smiling to herself as she rushed to catch up with him. When she reached him, he turned around to face her.

"What do you want from me, Gabriella? Do you have more things to come clean about? Is there other stuff that you lied to me about?"

Gabriella frowned and sighed. "Jake…"

"No, Gabriella, that's not going to work this time. You really hurt me."

"And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for that, Jacob, and you know that."

"Do I? I'm not sure what I know about you anymore…"

"Come on, Jake! You can't hold this against me for the rest of our lives, can you?"

"It's quite possible," he sneered.

Gabriella sighed again, mustering up the strength to say what she needed to.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, considering what's happened between us, but I'm going to say it anyway because I need to let it out."

"Be my guest," Jacob said, waving his hand out.

"I need you. As much as I'll deny it and as much as you don't want to hear it, I need you."

"That's bullshit, Gabriella. You don't need me, you have Troy."

"That's not what I mean, Jake. I've known you forever, Jacob. You'll always have a special place in my heart, and you know that. I made a mistake, Jake. It was really stupid and I wasn't thinking, but I messed up. But I only did it because I valued you so much as a friend that I was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that we stayed friends, even if things were awkward and uncomfortable for a little while."

"You obviously don't understand how much that meant to me. The fact that you said yes to me that day made me think that you felt the same way that I do."

"Jacob, please, don't do this again… I'm talking to you because I wanted to work things out and stop fighting, not to start another fight."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. But I…I don't think it's going to work," he said, starting to turn around.

"Jacob, please," Gabriella grabbed his arm. "You mean too much to me for me to just let you walk about. You're the only reason I can't forget…And it gets so hard because I want to forget so badly, but I know that if I let all of that go, I'm letting go of an entire lifetime of memories, both good and bad."

Jacob turned around to face her again as she saw Troy walk down the hall, turn his head and see them talking, and stop to watch. "So _please_, don't do this to me…"

"I loved you, Gabriella. I was so in love with you."

"Jake-"

"I _am_ in love with you. Despite everything that's happened, I'm still in love with you."

"Jacob, we've already been through this!" Gabriella sighed in exasperation. "You can't just waltz back into my life and expect everything to go your way! There might have been a time when I thought I was in love with you, too, but I got over it! And frankly, right now I think you need to do the same."

"So that's it?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriella groaned. "You make me so angry! Right now, you're making me regret even talking to you at all. Just forget it!" she said, storming off towards where Troy was standing.

She wiped a tear that had slipped down her face and walked past Troy.

"Hey, whoa…" Troy said, stopping her. "What happened?"

"Troy, please let me go," her voice cracked as she tried to get out of his grip.

"No, I don't think so. Come with me."

"We're going to be late for class," she tried, yet again struggling to get out of his grip.

"My dad works here, remember. All I need is a note. Now, come on," he said, pulling her towards the exit to the roof. Once they were situated in the rooftop garden comfortably, Troy turned to Gabriella again. "Ready to tell me what happened yet?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"That's fine. We'll be here for quite some time, then."

"You're holding me hostage?" Gabriella asked, clearing her throat.

"Pretty much…" Troy grinned.

"It's pretty pointless," Gabriella retorted. "I'm not going to talk about it."

"Gabriella, have you learned nothing from this morning? I have ways of making you talk…"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Troy, please, not again."

"Are you going to talk about it?"

"Troy!"

"Alright then," he said, walking towards her. She backed up against the bench until she couldn't move backwards anymore. She sat down on the bench, pushing her arms out to block her from Troy.

"Come on," she giggled. "Please stop…"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fair enough," he said, hovering over her and she was forced to lie down on the bench in order to keep the same amount of distance between then.

"Troy, come on, stop!" she giggled again as he took her arms and held them above her head with one of his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me," he whispered, ducking his head into her neck.

Her breath sped up as his head came closer. "Troy," she stuttered.

He ran his nose along her collarbone once again, sprinkling kisses across her neck. He leaned his body against hers, balancing himself over her on his forearms.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned, pushing herself against his body. "Please, don't make me…"

"Hush, babe. At any time you deem fitting, you can tell me…"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just, _please_…off."

"See, look at that," Troy said, leaning off of her, but taking her hands so that she couldn't escape. "This is what happens when you behave and listen," Troy stood up and pulled her down onto his lap. "So what's up?"

"We were talking about why he was upset with me. I apologized. I think he accepted it, but then he told me that he's in love with me…"

"Is? As in present time?" Troy fumed. Gabriella nodded. "Oh, now I'll really kill that-"

"See?" Gabriella jumped up. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. You don't get it. You're just being the jealous boyfriend…"

"We'll I'm sorry, but what the hell else am I supposed to be?" Troy roared, jumping up as well. "I've already told you that you're stupid friend is straining our relationship and I don't know what else I can do because he's so fucking in love with you!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I've known him for all of my life and that we're closer than you like!" Gabriella said back, storming away from him and going downstairs off of the roof and to her next class, her face sort of red and her eyes puffy. She walked into her English class. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Fickle…" she sniffled walking with her head down and her eyes trained on the ground.

"It's alright, dear, but take your seat please."

Gabriella nodded, walking to her usual seat next to Taylor. Mrs. Fickle turned around to face the board, as she would for the rest of the class, and Taylor looked at Gabriella her eyes quizzical. Gabriella just shook her head, looking away. Unsatisfied, Taylor took out a sheet a paper and wrote her a quick note.

_What the hell happened? Why are you so late?_

Gabriella took the note, taking a deep breath.

_Troy and I had a fight. A big one..._

Taylor's eyes widened unexpectedly when she read the note. "Oh, honey,' she said, scooting her chair over slightly and hugging her warmly. "I'm so sorry…"

Gabriella wiped her eyes, "And it was over something so stupid, but it just escalated so much." She wiped under her eyes again, sniffling and taking a deep breath. "I don't know what to do, Tay. And that frightens me. So much…"

Taylor sighed, hugging her friend again. "You two will figure it out, okay? I know that you will…"

Gabriella sighed, wiping under her eyes again. She sighed, taking out a notebook and a pen. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore, Taylor…"

"Okay," Taylor said, scooting back over and trying to pay attention, but completely distracted by Gabriella's state of distress.

At the end of their class, which Troy never showed up to, Gabriella walked out quickly and quietly, blending into the crowd in the hallway. She got to her locker quickly, packed what she needed in her bag and closed it, putting her bag over her shoulder.

She got through the rest of her morning classes and then it came time for lunch. To avoid another bad fight with Troy, she hid out in the library for the first half-hour. When her stomach could no longer take the lack of food entering it and the growling got to an uncomfortably and embarrassingly loud level, she left the library and slowly walked to the cafeteria.

"Maybe I should go find her…" Troy started again, looking around the cafeteria again.

"Dude," Chad rolled his eyes. "I know my sister. You've probably really pissed her off if she stormed away. Just give her some space."

As Chad gave Troy his words of wisdom, Gabriella walked into the cafeteria. She went to the front of the cafeteria, grabbed a sandwich and sat down in an unoccupied corner table with a book she had taken from the library.

Troy rolled his eyes at Chad lame advice and looked around the cafeteria again. She caught sight of Gabriella's brunette curls and started to get up. Taylor put a hand on his shoulder.

"As surprising as this might sound, I think Chad's right. I would give her some time to cool down and get her head together. She was really upset and confused during English this morning and she's been avoiding people for the remainder of the day. Just, give her some time…"

Troy sighed, sitting back down. He picked at his French fries and looked over at his girlfriend.

"How are you feeling, Gabster?" Chad asked as she got into his car with Taylor.

"I've been better," Gabriella sighed, slumping into the seat. "Definitely been better."

"I'm really sorry, Gabby," Taylor said, getting into the back of the car with Gabriella and pulling her into a hug. Gabriella gave her a little smile and hugged her back.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Taylor smiled, hugging her friend again and Chad took off towards their house.

"So, Tay, am I dropping you off at home or are you coming home with Gabriella and I?"

"If its okay, can I go home with you guys?"

"Sure, babe," Chad said.

When they reached their home, Chad parked his car and they all got out and entered the house.

"Mom, we're home!" Chad called. Their mom walked out of the kitchen to greet her kids.

"Hi, guys. Oh, hi Taylor! It's so nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. D…"

She and Chad escaped to the TV room as Gabriella walked to the pantry to grab some junk food.

"Uh oh, I know that face... What's going on, honey?"

Gabriella opened the bag of gummy bears she had found in the pantry and started eating them, ripping the heads off first.

"Gabriella? Talk to me, what happened?" her mother asked again.

"Nothing, Mom. I'm fine. Just a…hard…day at school, that's all."

Shawna looked at her skeptically, examining her face. Deciding that she was okay, she returned to cooking dinner. Gabriella breathed out a quiet sigh of relief and returned to her gummy bear eating, while doing her homework.

About two hours later, Chad and Taylor walked back into the kitchen to find Gabriella, finished with her gummy bears, finishing up her work.

"Taylor, honey, did you plan on staying for dinner?"

"Um, no actually…my mom is here to pick me up…"

"I'll see you later, Mrs. D. Bye, Gabriella!"

Chad walked Taylor out to her parents while Gabriella started putting her books away.

"Done already, darling?"

Gabriella nodded, picking up her bag and throwing her garbage away.

"Yeah. How long until dinner?"

"I'd say another half-hour…"

"I'm going to go take a shower," Gabriella said, walking upstairs to her room and turning on the shower in her joined bathroom. She closed her bedroom door and went into the shower. After taking a long hot shower, she put on some lotion and walked to her dresser, slipping on a pair of underwear and a bra, then movie to a different drawer. She chose a pair of running leggings, simply because of their comfort level, and a thin sweater-dress. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs to dinner.

"Well, Miss Gabriella, don't we clean up nice?"

Gabriella smiled, walking into the kitchen. "You think?" she giggled, spinning around.

"You surely look better," Chad said, walking in. Gabriella smiled, looking at her phone again. No new messages. No missed calls. She sighed, putting it to charge in the kitchen and followed her family into the dining room.

"So how was school, guys?" Charlie Danforth asked.

"Pretty good," Chad said.

"Fine," Gabriella said at the same time.

"That's good. Any plans for tonight?" Shawna asked.

Gabriella shook her head, picking around at her plate.

"Yeah, actually," Chad said as Gabriella picked up her water glass. "I think Troy's gonna come over."

Gabriella choked on her water, covering her mouth with her napkin while she coughed. Shawna reached around the table to pat her back.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Charlie asked as Gabriella wiped her mouth.

"Mmmhmm," she cleared her throat, nodding her head. "Just went down the wrong pipe…But I'm fine…"

Gabriella turned her eyes to Chad, who was grinning uncontrollably. She smiled back, but he could see that she was beyond pissed at him.

"You sure your okay, Gabster?" Chad grinned.

"I'm absolutely perfect, _Chadster_," Gabriella answered.

The two had a small stare-down across the table. Their two parents rolled their eyes at their childishness, not understanding what was going on between the two, but assuming that it was just teenaged sibling drama. After a few moments, the family returned to eating their dinner – Chad scarfing down his meal, Gabriella picking at hers and pushing it around on the plate.

Gabriella looked up from her dinner. "May I be excused? I'm done with dinner…"

"Of course, honey," Charlie said, looking concerned. When she had left the room, Charlie and Shawna both turned to Chad. "Okay, what _really_ happened at school today?"

Chad shook his head. "It's not my story to tell. Nothing happened to _me_, and I promised my sister that I'd keep my mouth shut."

Shawna rolled her eyes and finished her dinner in silence, worried about her daughter. Charlie and Chad both shrugged their shoulders, forgetting about it. Shawna got up from the table, taking both her and Gabriella's plate to the kitchen to be washed.

Another hour later, Gabriella was sitting in her room staring at her phone, willing it to buzz. She sighed, rolling over on her bed. "Not even a text?" she asked the phone, holding it up. Suddenly it buzzed. Her eyes widened excitedly and she had a smile on her face. "I knew you weren't a complete jerk!" she said happily, scrolling to her texts to find…a text from Taylor. She frowned, throwing the Blackberry back on her bed with a groan.

"Gabster?" she looked up from her room and to the doorway at Chad.

She narrowed her eyes angrily. "You invited him here knowing that we were in a fight?"

"No! I invited him here this morning before you guys were fighting…"

Gabriella got up off of her bed, sitting down on the floor right outside of her balcony.

They both heard a knock on the front door and Gabriella's eyes widened. She looked out into the driveway and saw Troy's unmistakable car. She sat back down against the door and sighed.

Chad smiled, walking out of her room and to the front door to answer it,

"Is she here, man?"

Chad nodded, "She's hiding out in her room. I mean, sure, she probably doesn't want to see you, but if this is what you guys fighting is like for just one day, it needs to stop now and never happen again. Go get her, man."

Troy went inside of the house, heading right to Gabriella's room. He stood in the hallway right outside for a few seconds to collect himself. He walked to her doorway and stood there watching her lean against her balcony. He walked into room with his hands behind his back and closed the door, Gabriella looked up when she heard the door close and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Troy.

"Look," he said quietly. "I know you're not happy with me. I wouldn't be either. I'm not, actually. I said some stuff earlier that I definitely shouldn't have…"

Gabriella scoffed.

"But, I thought it over, and you're right. Being the jealous boyfriend doesn't help. Every time I do that, I'm just being immature."

Gabriella stood up, looking Troy in the eye. "And?"

"And so I came here, not because I made plans with Chad earlier, but really in hopes that you might find it in that huge heart of yours to forgive me. Because I'm sorry," he said, taking his hands from behind his back and showing her the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

She gasped, taking in the bright pinks, yellows, and whites of the flowers. "Troy, they're beautiful."

"Here," he said, giving them to her. "I really am sorry."

Gabriella took the flowers from him and hugged him. Troy closed his eyes, hugging her back with a satisfied sigh.

"I love you," Troy murmured into her hair.

Gabriella looked up and locked eyes with Troy. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in the shorter hairs at the back of his neck. "I love you, too," she said, leaning up and locking lips with him. "Let's never fight again. I hate it so much..."

"Agreed," Troy grinned, leaning down to kiss her again.


	13. A Blast from the Past

"Look, I know I'm the last person you want to hear this from, but-"

"And look at that. I'm going to make this easier, then. Save whatever you have to tell me about your damned girlfriend because I don't want to be bothered." Jacob walked away, leaving Troy to contemplate chasing after him and beating the shit out of him, or just dropping it for now and letting the asshole be.

"He's not worth it, Troy," Chad said, walking up behind his best friend. "He's not worth your time."

Chad words, wise for once, forced Troy to choose the latter. He nodded, sighing and standing against his locker. "Yeah, man, you're right… Anyway, have you seen your sister?"

"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen her or Taylor."

Troy sighed, pushing off of the locker and pulling out his phone.

Where are you, Brie?

I'm headed out to the grass. Meet me there?

Yeah, sure…

"Well, I found Gabs. Maybe Tay's with her," Troy said, walking down the hallway towards the front steps. Gabriella stood up and walked to Troy when he reached them on the grass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"Hmmm," Troy sighed with his eyes closed and his forehead against hers. "What was that for?"

"I heard what you've been doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Somebody told me that you were talking to Jacob."

Troy sighed. "Babe, don't get your hopes up."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't listen to a word I say. I only had to say something because I don't know how much longer I can take your moping face. It's making me sad…"

Gabriella smiled, playing in the short, soft hairs behind his neck. "I love you," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her lips again.

"Ugh! Could you two contain yourselves? It's disgusting!" Sharpay snapped, rolling her eyes.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella momentarily, leaning his head around her body to and made eye contact with Sharpay. "Just because Baylor isn't here for you two to make a fucking porno…"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Troy again, who stuck his tongue out and returned to his girlfriend.

She giggled again, pulling away and rubbing nose against his again. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do, Troy. And I mean that…"

"I'm sorry that I can get through to him…"

Gabriella shook her head, sighing sadly. "At least you tried." She let go of Troy and sat back down in the grass, pulling her lunch out of her bag. Troy followed suit, sitting behind her with her back leaning against his chest and one of his legs on either side of her body. She smiled, leaning against his body and eating her mozzarella and tomato basil sandwich.

"So, where were you guys all day? Troy and I just realized that we haven't seen you or Gabriella all day…" Chad asked.

Gabriella nuzzled further into Troy's chest, causing him to look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" Taylor locked eyes with Gabriella. "We were working?" Taylor phrased more of a question than an answer.

"Yeah," Gabriella chirped, "working! We were working in the…uh…science lab?"

Chad shrugged his shoulder, planting a sloppy kiss on Taylor's cheek and sitting down to eat his lunch. Troy continued to look down at Gabriella, however. She felt his gaze on her, and looked up at him, smiling sweetly…and rather distractingly. Troy, who hadn't seen that kind of genuine smile on her face for some days now, had forgotten basically everything that had just happened within a five second time frame and grinned goofily back at her.

"Where is Zeke anyway?" Ryan, Sharpay's twin asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"If you must know," Sharpay sighed. "He's off with his parents until the end of this week."

"Oh… Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't tell me what happened. He only said that he had a family emergency…"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, finishing up her lunch and leaning into Troy's arms. He smiled, finishing his lunch and wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking up into his neck and nuzzling her nose into him, breathing in his musky scent. "I love you," she whispered against his neck.

"Love you, too, babe," he murmured against her hair, kissing the top of her fruity curls. "I love you, too."

"Ugh! You guys are disgusting!" Sharpay repeated.

Gabriella closed her eyes, blocking out everyone else so that she could think.

_Six-year-old Gabriella was sitting down on a towel underneath a beach umbrella that her dad had set up for her. Taking a sip from one of the bottled waters her mother had packed. She turned her head and saw her mother lying on a beach chair in a beach-dress and her dad in his swim trunks. _

_She stood up, tired from sitting down for so long. "Daddy? Can we go in the water?"_

"_Right now, lovely? But you just finished eating!"_

"_No, it's been half an hour like Mommy said. I watched the big hand move from the five to the seven!"_

"_Sweetheart, that's not half an hour. That's only ten minutes. You have to wait until the big hand moves from the five to the eleven."_

"_All the way to the eleven!"__ Gabriella whined. "That's forever!"_

"_Sorry, my love, that's the rule," Maria piped, looking up from her book._

_To distract herself until the time had come, Gabriella busied herself by making a sand-castle until she looked at the watch on her father's wrist and saw that the big hand had reached it's destination. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! It's time!" she giggled, climbing up onto the chair and into his lap. "Please, daddy? Now can we go in the water?"_

_Jose smiled, picking up his daughter and holding her under his arm like a football. "We'll be back, Maria."_

_She looked up from her book, and smiled._

"_¡__Bye, mama!__"__ Gabriella giggled from under her father__'__s arm and waved her arm._

"My god, are you even listening to my story?" Sharpay groaned, Gabriella snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry, what?" Gabriella said, in a slight daze. She was still at that beach in the middle of California when her parents had taken her on vacation. She was still playing for hours in the water and on the sand with her father and her mother.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Not repeating my story."

Gabriella shook her head, clearing her thoughts and trying to concentrate on the present. Of all things to pop into her head, she thought of Jacob, again. She looked around the grass and saw him joking around with some of his football friends. Everyone followed her silent gaze and saw Jacob. Chad and Taylor looked sympathetically at Gabriella, Troy rolled his eyes, and Sharpay continued to look at Jacob. Gabriella sighed, "I need to get him to forgive me!"

"Gabriella, I really don't think-" Taylor started as Gabriella got up.

"Leave her!" Sharpay interrupted, making everyone, even Gabriella, look back at her. "The girl isn't going to stop moping unless she salvages this relationship with him. So for the sake of everyone, let her be."

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay, walking over to the football table.

Everyone at the table got quiet when she walked over, and Jacob, in the middle of a laugh, turned his head towards her and stopped laughing. He started to get up, but Gabriella put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

"Jacob, listen to me!" she started, putting a hand on her waist. "I can't take this anymore! Jacob, you know that you mean the world to me, but I don't understand why you can't just forgive me! Like the rest of humanity, I made a stupid mistake. But that's just _one_ mistake in our friendship, Jake. If I stopped talking to you every time you hurt me we would have stopped being friends a _long_ time ago. But, I wanted to be your friend, so I looked past all of your faults so that could spend time with you!"

"I don't think any of my mess ups were as big as what you did."

"You know what, Jake? That may be so, but the amount of mess ups you had add up to something much worse than what I did."

Jake was quiet, realizing that she was probably right.

"So could you please, please forgive me so we can go back to being best friends?" Gabriella stared at him wide-eyed.

One of his football friends, Zach, hit him on his back. "Dude, are you stupid?" he piped. "You're going to shut _her_ down?"

Gabriella smiled thankfully at Zach, who winked back at her as she turned back to Jake.

"Do you swear no more lies?" he asked, standing up.

"Complete honesty between us," Gabriella confirmed excitedly.

"And you're not going to give me a reason to regret forgiving you?"

Gabriella squealed, jumping happily and wrapping her arms around him. "Never ever, ever!"

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her back. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry I was being such a little kid about it. I wasn't thinking about all the many, many, _many _things I've done to you."

She giggled, tightening her arms around Jacob. "Thanks for forgiving me," she said again.

He laughed, "No problem. Really, it was getting a little old."

Gabriella laughed, detangling herself from Jake's arms and punching his shoulder. "I'll talk to you later…"

"I'll actually answer your calls!" Jacob called after her, making her turn around and stick her tongue out. She continued walking back to her boyfriend, who sat on edge.

She sat down next to him taking in everyone's waiting stares.

"What?" she asked.

"Well?" Sharpay snapped.

"He forgave me!" Gabriella giggled, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great," Troy said, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sharpay announced. "We can have a party at our house this weekend, right Ry?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"It's just going to be a little one, though. All of us and Jacob. And I guess Kelsi and Jason and Martha…"

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait!" Gabriella said excitedly. She turned to face Troy. "You're awfully quiet, Troy. Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he shot her a tight smile.

Gabriella looked at him skeptically. Obviously he was lying because he didn't want to kill her buzz, but he didn't realize that he had already done so by acting all possessive again and not being as excited as everyone else had been at the wonderful news.

"Guys, we'll be right back," she said, getting up and putting her wedges back on. She turned around again and holding her hand out like an invitation. Troy groaned, standing up without her help and taking her hand.

"What's up?" he asked when they had gotten out of the school gates.

"What's up with you?" she asked, looking up at him. "I know that you're not exactly excited that I'm friends with Jake again, but I thought we talked about it?"

"We did, it's just…Every single time I look at him, I can tell that he's thinking about you and it kills me that there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Troy, look." She stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "I've already told you, I love _you_ and I know it's hard knowing that Jake loves me – trust me, it's hard for me, too. I've known him all my life and it's just plain uncomfortable for me. The fact that he's in love with me just puts a strain on my relationship with him. And now that I'm with you and he's around, it's also putting a strain on my relationship with you. But I honestly don't know what I have to do to prove to you that I love you."

"It just doesn't make sense to me," Troy sighed.

"I love _you_," Gabriella started.

"As soon as he got here you should have just broken up with me and gotten with him."

"I love _you_," she repeated again.

"Clearly, he deserves you more. He's known you for longer, you two have already dated; he knows things about you that I'll probably never even-"

"Troy," she said, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "I love _you_," she said. "And I need you to stop doubting that. He may be in love with me, but, rest assured, _I am not in love with him_. This stupid insecure act does not look good on you, so please, please, _please_ give it a rest. For me?"

Troy took a deep breath to calm down. He nodded, "you're absolutely right. I am being immature. Sorry."

Gabriella smiled, running her hands down his face to his chest, then proceeding to take both his hands in hers. He grinned back at her, pulling her into his body and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come on, let's head back."

She nodded, taking her hand in his and walking back into the East High gates.

"So, guys, make sure you bring your bathing suits, we're going to have so much fun!"

Gabriella smiled, sitting back on the grass between Troy's legs. Nodding, she looked back at Sharpay. "Do you need me to do anything for this weekend?"

"No! I'm going to take care of everything! Besides, the party is in your honor. The first rule of throwing a party is that you never let the guest of honor do any work."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I get it. No work for Gabriella. That's cool." She settled more comfortably into Troy's arms. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," he sighed into her hair.

"I love you, too," Gabriella sighed back, leaning her head against his shoulder and kissing his neck.

Gabriella leaned away from Troy and looked up at him. He looked down at her.

"You remember my cousin Hailey, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Sure."

"Yeah, she's in town this week and she wanted to go out to dinner. And she wanted to know if you would come, too…"

"Me? But I barely…" Gabriella trailed.

"I don't know. I don't really get it. She's kind of odd, Hailey is. She first asked if we were still together, and then asked if I thought you'd want to have dinner with her. I think she likes you more than she likes me and I've known her all my life _and_ we're related."

Gabriella giggled, lying down on the grass. "I mean, if she wants me there… I'd be happy to go. And I'm sure that she likes you more. I'm just the girl who's dating you."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "So, you're in? Tomorrow at seven-thirty?"

"Yeah, sure, of course."

"Great. I'll tell Hails."

Gabriella smiled, glancing at her watch. "Crap!" she suddenly exclaimed, scrambling up. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" she said, getting her stuff together.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Chad asked, concerned by his sister's unusual use of profanity.

"I was supposed to meet this freshman I'm tutoring like ten minutes ago!" Gabriella exclaimed, throwing her stuff haphazardly into her bag. "I'll…uh…catch up with you guys later," she said, leaning down to kiss Troy, and then running off into the building.

"Your girlfriend is really…something" Ryan quipped.

"Yeah, I know…" Troy sighed, flopping out on the grass. "It's part of her charm."

"Hello?" Chad called, walking into the house with Gabriella. "Anybody home?"

"Chad? Is that you?" their mother walked into the room, dressed as if she was going out. "Hey guys," she smiled, kissing each of their heads. "How was school?"

"Fine…" Chad said. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, we have some unexpected house guests!" Shawna smiled, opening the door to allow the few guests to come out.

"Chad!" they smiled.

"Oh my god. What on earth are you doing here?" he asked, embracing the two girls that walked out with a guy.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Oh, where are my manners!" Shawna laughed. "Gabriella, honey, these are my sisters kids, Alicia, Josie and Dwayne. Guys, as I'm sure you heard, this is my daughter, Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, you too," Alicia smiled. "And, by the way, I _love _your shirt!"

Gabriella looked down at her school outfit: a pair of light wash denim cut-offs, a royal purple ruffled shirt and a pair of black flip-flips. "Really? Thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem!" Alicia giggled as Gabriella's phone started buzzing in her pocket. She jumped, taking her phone out of her pocket and looking at the screen.

"Sorry, excuse me," she said, walking out of the room and answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, it's me."

"Yeah, I know," she giggled. "What's up?"

"So Hailey called me and it's a date, okay? I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven and we'll meet her at the restaurant."

"Sounds really good."

"I gotta go, my uncle's here for dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Alright. I love you, Brie."

"I love you, too," she giggled, hanging up the phone and walking back into the room where her brother and his cousins were. "Sorry about that…"

"No worries," Dwayne said, patting the couch cushion next to him. Gabriella smiled, sitting between him and Chad.

"What did Bolton want?" Chad asked.

"Oh, nothing," Gabriella shrugged, leaning against his shoulder. "We're going out to dinner with Hailey tomorrow."

"Eh, Hailey's back? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, she's awesome. I didn't think she really liked me but Troy was telling me that she only wanted to go out with me and Troy made a deal that he had to be there."

Chad snorted, "Yeah, sounds like our Troy."

"Is this the same Troy," Dwayne asked, "that I met the last time we were here?"

"Yeah, the same one," Chad nodded, leaning his head against Gabriella's.

She smiled. She then felt her phone buzz in her pocket. "Hello?" she said, picking it up.

"Hey, it's Jake."

"Wow, you're calling me instead of me attempting to call you!" Gabriella laughed, walking out of the room.

"A popular sister you have, huh?" Alicia asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yup. She definitely fit right in here at East. Everyone, and I mean _everyone, _liked her the minute she got here. I gotta say, when my mom first told me I wasn't exactly thrilled, but now I can't imagine not having her here anymore…"

"Aww, Chad!" Josie giggled, pinching his cheeks. "Getting all sappy, you little cutie! She must really mean a lot to you."

"Yeah, she does," Chad looked down, blushing.

"So, are you still with that girl from before?" Alicia asked.

"Taylor?" he asked. "Yeah, still going strong."

"Who knew our little nerd could keep a girlfriend?" Dwayne joked, patting Chad's afro.

"Shut up!" he groaned, punching Dwayne's side playfully. "Seriously, man, enough."

"Both of you shush!" Josie hushed. "I'm _trying_ to watch TV. Goodness, so inconsiderate," she piped to her giggling sister.

"Okay, then, I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Gabriella walked back into the room, having changed into a belted white shirt-dress and a pair of brown gladiator sandals.

"Where are you all dressed up to go?"

"I'm going to dinner with Jake and his mom. I already got permission from Mom, so don't even try it," she responded, seeing his eyes light up with mischief. "I'll probably be back late, so don't wait up, okay?"

Gabriella felt her phone buzz in her hands and looked down and read the text message. "So, yeah," she said, responding to the text and looking up at her brother at the same time. "I'll be back later, and I'll see you then." She started to leave, then turned around and looked back into the room. "Oh, yeah. It was really nice to meet you guys!"

"You too, Gabriella!" Josie and Alicia called out while Dwayne just waved absentmindedly.

Gabriella marched out of the door, calling a goodbye to her mom and dad, and got in the car Jake had pulled up along side her house.

"Hey!" she smiled, getting into the car.

"Hi," Jake said, pulling off towards his house. Their car ride was comfortably quiet and Gabriella looked out the window until the car finally stopped at a house on the corner of the street.

"Whoa. This is where you guys are living now?"

"Nice, huh?"

"Nice? Jake, it's beautiful!" she giggled, getting out of the parked car.

"Eh. It's something to sleep in…" Jake shrugged, opening the front door. "Mom, I'm back!"

"Stop being so modest," Gabriella rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the side.

"Hey, did she say okay?" her mom asked, walking out of the kitchen with a towel to wipe her hands on. "Oh! Gabriella, look at you!"

"Libby," Gabriella sighed, wrapping her arms around her fondly.

"Sweetheart, look at how you've grown up!" she said, pulling away and holding Gabriella at an arms length.

Gabriella giggled, looking down. "I really missed you."

"Sweetie, I missed you, too. Don't be such a stranger, okay?" Libby scolded playfully, kissing her head.

As they all sat down to dinner, Gabriella was happy. "So how's Amanda doing?"

Jacob rolled his eyes as his mother beamed happily. "She's off in California at Stanford."

"Stanford? That's awesome, I want to go there myself."

"See, Jake, big dreams."

Jacob rolled his eyes again and continued to scarf down his dinner.

"Yeah, they keep sending me information, too. I applied for the Freshman Honors Program, but I have to wait to hear back from them."

"That's wonderful! I'm sure that Amanda would be thrilled to see you there next year with her. She'll be graduating…"

Gabriella shook her head and took a bite of Libby's traditional Mexican food. "Mmm… It's so crazy to think that the last time I saw her, she was a senior in high school."

"I know. Time passes so quickly."

Gabriella smiled, eating her dinner quietly.

"So, sweetie, how have you been, really?" Libby asked while Gabriella was helping her wash dishes – something Jake never helped her do.

"I've been good, surprisingly. It took me a little bit to get used to being somewhere I actually was enjoying myself, but I did and now I really love it."

"That's really good to here," Libby smiled. "You deserve to be happy for once."

Gabriella smiled, drying the bowl. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. After she put the dish away, she dried her hands on the towel and took out her phone.

-wat time r u coming home. Troy's coming over.

Gabriella texted back a quick reply and put her phone back.

"I wish you could stay for longer, honey. It's so nice to see you!"

Gabriella smiled, putting on Troy's basketball sweatshirt. "I know, me too, but I've got to get home."

"Ready?" Jake asked, coming down the stairs. He saw the red 'BOLTON' printed across the back of her sweatshirt and frowned at her. She rolled her eyes at him and walked to the door.

"Yes, I'm ready." She turned back to Libby. "We'll be in touch, okay?" Gabriella hugged her and walked out of the door the Jake had opened. She got into the car and put her seat-belt on as Jacob started the car and pulled out. "Are you not going to speak to me now that we've left your mom?"

"No."

"Then say something."

"It was nice having you over for dinner."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Jacob, it's me. Talk to me, seriously."

"I'm serious. It was nice. Like a blast from the past, or something."

"But?" she prompted.

"Nothing."

"For God's sake, Jake, spit it out!"

"It's nothing. I'm being childish, really."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but let it go. Clearly, Jacob was obsessing about her and Troy, but she was glad that he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know if she could handle another fight with him. Especially so soon after he had started talking to her again.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake. And for dinner." Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed open the door. "Good night!" she called, closing the door and rushing to her doorstep. Jacob watched as she fumbled around in her pocket for her house key and opened the door and then pulled off.

"Hello? I'm home!"

"We're in the living room!" Gabriella followed the voice and found Chad, Alicia and Dwayne sitting on the couch, Josie in the armchair and Troy lounging on the floor. She smiled, putting her keys in the bowl on the table and joining her boyfriend.

"Hey," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered back, snuggling into his chest and wrapping the sweater around her tighter.

"That sweater looks pretty hot on you, you know," Troy grinned, smelling her hair.

She giggled, turning her face up to his and nuzzling her nose with his. "Cute," she smiled, kissing him gently.

He grinned, as she pulled away, smiling at him. "Where are you going?" he asked when she got up.

"I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." She walked into the kitchen and found her mom putting away some food.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in, honey. How was dinner?" she asked, kissing her head.

"It was good…" Gabriella took a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some apple juice. "It was kind of weird, though. Like being in a different time, or something...But nice all the same."

"I'm happy for you," her mother smiled, "Fruit?" she offered her the container of fruit salad she was about to cover.

Gabriella smiled, taking the container and her cup back out to the living room. Troy had changed from sitting cross-legged to sitting with his feet on the ground and his knees up. She gave him her cup to hold and she sat down between his legs and rested against his chest. He took a gulp from her cup and handed it back to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She rolled her eyes as Troy touched his lips to the exposed spot between shoulder and her neck gently. "I love you," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you, too," she murmured back, leaning more against him. She picked strawberries from the bowl of fruit salad and sat watching the TV.


	14. Must We Fight?

**Sorry to keep you waiting for soo long, but I've been mega mega mega busy... But, here's the next one! xoxo**

"So, how've you been Gabriella? It's so nice to see you, again!" Hailey gushed as they all sat down at a table.

"I've been fantastic! It's really nice to see you, too."

Troy cleared his throat as the two girls chatted away.

"Are you okay, babe?" Gabriella turned away from Hailey and to her boyfriend.

"Oh, are you talking to me?"

Hailey and Gabriella both rolled their eyes. "Don't be such a baby, Troy," Hailey piped. "You should be happy I've taken to your girlfriend. We could be feuding and then you'd have to choose between spending time with me or with her."

"That's very true," Gabriella agreed, nodding her head. "So be thankful, Bolton."

His eyes widened. "Hailey, stop brainwashing my girlfriend!"

Gabriella giggled while Hailey narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Calm down, Troy. Nobody is brainwashing anybody. Especially not me."

"Can we change this from the Gabriella-Hailey show to the Gabriella-and-Hailey-include-Troy show? Please?"

Hailey giggled. "Feeling left out, cous?"

"Just a tad…"

Gabriella giggled, turning to her boyfriend. "Of course we'll include you, wildcat."

Troy smiled. "Thanks. So Hails, how've you been? How's Uncle Dave?"

"I've been good. Dad, on the other hand, has seen better days…"

A waiter walked up to their table and took their orders. Gabriella ordered and handed her menu to the waiter, smiling sweetly. "Thanks."

"Thank you," Hailey said, handing her menu as well.

"Thank you, sir," Troy said, handing the menu over.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend.

"So. Troy, how's basketball going?" Hailey asked.

"Pretty good, the season's almost over, though. That's kind of sad."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm personally pretty excited about the rest of this week, mainly the basketball games you have. Apparently, Amber will be sick for the rest of the week, so I'll actually be in the front cheering."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty pumped. Amber's little wannabe isn't so excited about it because she knows I'm better than she is…"

"For some reason, I really cannot imagine you as a cheerleader, Gabriella," Hailey said aloud.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…'but you're so smart!'" Gabriella shook her head.

"But actually, though! It's so odd. But I guess it's kind of cool, too – 'cause you're like defying the odds of being a bottle blonde airhead cheerleader."

"Right!" Gabriella giggled right along with her. "I kind of wanted to defy everyone's standards, you know? I didn't want to just be a pretty face or just be a smart girl."

"That's so smart! I would never in a billion years have thought to have done something as smart as that."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Hailey! See, Troy, someone understands my logic."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever..."

Gabriella smiled, rubbing his thigh underneath the table. He tensed slightly, but allowed her to continue.

"Gabster, we need to get going! Sharpay will murder us if we're late."

Gabriella finally marched herself down the stairs in a strapless cover-up dress over her bikini and a pair of flip-flops.

"Jeez, calm yourself. I'm ready to go," she said, unplugging her phone from the kitchen wall and slipping it, along with her keys and sunglasses in her tote bag. Chad grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, shouted a goodbye to their mother, and the two walked out to his car.

Once they got to Sharpay and Ryan's, they got out of the car and made their way to the back of the house, where they heard music and talking.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Troy sighed, running up to her and spinning her around.

"Whoa," she giggled. "Hey..."

"Hi," he said pressing his lips to hers.

She pulled away from him and let herself out of his arms. "I'll be right back, I'm going to put my stuff down." She slipped away into the pool house and put her bag down.

"Oh my God, I love that dress, Gabs!" Sharpay squealed as Gabriella reemerged from the pool house.

Gabriella looked down at herself. "This old thing?"

Troy ran up behind her, slipping his hands under her dress and around her bare stomach. "That old thing looks damn sexy on you."

Gabriella giggled, turning around in his arms. "You think?"

"Mm-hmm," His nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"You know, you're not looking so bad yourself," she purred in his ear.

He grinned, walking her to the picnic table of food. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Nope…" Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around his.

"Would you like something?" Troy asked, releasing her with one hand and grabbing a plate for himself.

"No…not really…"

Troy slapped some food messily on his plate and Gabriella frowned as he dragged her to sit next to him at a table. She sat on top of the table as he sat down on the proper seat and looked up at her. "You're sure?" he asked, offering his plate.

She scrunched her nose at the unappetizing-looking meal. "I'm not so big on my food touching, so I'll pass…"

Troy shrugged. "Your loss…"

She rolled her eyes, lying back on the table and letting the sunshine on her face.

"So, Elle," Jacob sat across from Troy at the picnic table. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"This party is for what again?"

Gabriella sighed. "Honestly, I think it's just a reason for Sharpay to have everyone over."

"And to wear a bikini," Troy piped.

Gabriella giggled, flipping her gaze to Troy. "Don't be mean, Troy."

Troy rolled his eyes. "You know it's absolutely true."

"Okay, guys, I propose a toast!" Sharpay stood up, and everyone turned to her.

After spending hours outside, soaking up the sun and playing in the pool, the group decided to come inside. Gabriella was sitting in Troy's lap on an armchair, Taylor was sitting with Kelsi and Jason, and Chad and Jacob were playing a round of pool. Zeke emerged from the kitchen with Ryan, who was helping him to bake.

"Honestly, Shar?" he said.

She turned her face to Zeke and narrowed her eyes before she turned back to everyone else. "To friends!" she squealed.

"And girlfriends," Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella giggled, turning on his lap so her legs were hanging over one arm of the chair and her head rested on his chest. "You're cute," she murmured into his neck.

"And I love you."

"I love you, too…" she kissed his neck, and then sat up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Troy's, which were wrapped around her stomach. She turned her head back to face him and he rested his forehead on hers. "Hey, have you noticed anything…different…about Sharpay and Zeke?"

"I don't know…" Troy said, nuzzling his nose into hers.

"Before I just thought it was the just a little argument like we have, but now, I'm not so sure…"

Troy shrugged again. "I don't know…" he repeated. "It's so hard to tell with Sharpay, though."

Gabriella shrugged, too. "What can you do…"

He grinned. "I know what I can do…"

"Enlighten me," she purred.

"Mmm, I'd be glad to." Before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes flashed to Jacob, whose pool game with Chad was tinkering off. She closed them and pressed her lips to Troy's, who was still grinning.

After a while, Gabriella pulled away, despite Troy's hands pulling her closer.

He sighed, loosening his grip.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "He's watching, and it's a bit too soon, you know?"

"No, I don't," he sighed. "But because I'm in love with you, I'll pretend that I do."

Gabriella grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "I don't want to rub anything in his face, or whatever."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't."

Gabriella shot him a glance. "Troy-"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"You're taking me home, right?"

"Who else?"

"Chad?"

"He's taking Taylor home. So, yes, I'm taking you home."

"I'll make it up to you then, okay?"

His face lit up and he grinned again. "Sounds delightful," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella giggled, fidgeting in his arms. "Stop being so bipolar."

He laughed, holding her closer, despite her moving. "I'm not being bipolar, I'm being your boyfriend. A little possessive, maybe, but still your boyfriend."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back around so that her back was against his chest. "Still…" she sighed, relaxing into his arms. "I'm not threatened by his feelings and you shouldn't be either."

"I'm not threatened…Our relationship is threatened because he's obsessed."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again and cuddled more into his chest. "Okay, you've made up a whole lot of nonsense, so now shush. Just cuddle with me."

"Any day, babe. Any day," he said, wrapping himself around her and kissing the top of her head gingerly.

"Gabster, your phone is ringing!" Chad said.

"Well, could you bring me my bag?"

He huffed, but complied with his sister. She took out her phone and looked at the number. "I'll be back," she said, pecking Troy, then getting up off the couch and answering the phone on her way out.

"Who do you think it is?" Taylor asked no one in particular.

Troy shrugged, shifting in the couch and flipping on the TV to a college basketball game. The girls rolled their eyes and all the guys' attention flitted almost instantly to the television.

When Gabriella returned some five or ten minutes later, she sat down on the floor in front of the couch Troy was lounging on. "Everything okay?" he leaned over the chair and murmured into her ear.

She nodded, turning away from the TV to face him. "Yeah, some cheer squad drama – that was Nicole… No one thinks Amber's going to be back in school in time for the homecoming game, considering she has mono…"

"So what was she telling you?"

"We're going to have an impromptu meeting on Monday to finalize plans," she said, turning back to the TV.

"Ah, I see," Troy said, turning his attention back to the game.

They all sat around in the room, eating the cookies that Zeke had baked, and watched basketball, or in the girls' case, talking about going homecoming dress shopping.

"I'm going to find _you_ the perfect dress!" Sharpay said, pointing at Gabriella.

"Oh, I don't think that's really necessary, Shar-"

"Nonsense! You're going to look so good; your boy-toy over there won't be able to keep his eyes off of you…"

"Yeah, neither of them will," Kelsi piped.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Kelsi! Oh my god!"

"What? It's true!"

"Oh my god," she repeated, her hand flying to her mouth as she nibbled her thumbnail nervously. She alternated between looking at her best friend, who was watching the game and watching her, and her boyfriend, who was fully engrossed in the game.

"Don't worry, I'll help fend her off," Taylor said, trying to bring Gabriella out of her state.

"Oh please, even your brick wall of a boyfriend could help you."

Troy looked up from the TV when a commercial came on. "What couldn't I be able to help her with?"

Gabriella giggled, leaning back against the couch and turning her face to his. "To help get me away from Sharpay dress shopping for me…"

"Yeah, you're on your own with that one, sorry…"

She rolled her eyes, leaning into his face. "How gallant."

"As always," Troy grinned, pecking her lips hungrily.

She giggled, pulling away and running a hand through his hair. "Later," she murmured against his face. "I already promised."

"I'm holding you to that."

She smiled, kissing him once more as the game came back on.

When the game ended, Chad and Taylor along with Jason and Kelsi left, leaving Gabriella, Troy, Martha, Zeke, and the twins there.

"Babe, I think we should head out," Troy said, stretching out on the couch.

"Could you guys drop me off?" Martha asked as Troy stood up and stretched again.

"Sure…" he said, pulling Gabriella up.

"I just want to grab a water bottle and say goodbye…"

"Grab me one? I'll get your bag."

"Okay," she nodded, going to the kitchen. "Shar? We're leaving, my dear, and we're taking Marth with us…" she took two water bottles from the cooler on the counter.

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow at school, then."

"Later. Bye Zeke, bye Ryan!" she called as she walked out and back to her boyfriend. "Let's go, then."

They all walked out to Troy's Audi. "Door's open."

The three of them climbed into the car, buckled up and took a rather quiet ride to Martha's.

"Thanks for the lift, guys," Martha said, getting out of the car. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

After she got out of the car, Troy drove on to the Danforth residence. After he parked in front of t he house, Troy stopped the car and shut off the car.

"I really am sorry about earlier..." Gabriella sighed into the silence of Troy's Audi. "And I'm sorry if Jacob said anything to you when I left the room…"

"I'm over it. And, don't worry, he didn't say anything. Really, don't sweat it."

She gave him a small smile and turned to him.

Troy grinned. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I believe some making out was promised?"

"No, Troy," she giggled. "I promised some making _up_."

"Make up, make out, what's the difference?" Troy leaned over the console and kissed her, his hand caressing her cheek.

She pulled his face closer to hers, sighing happily into the kiss. Her phone buzzed in the cup-holder of the console, making them both jump and Gabriella pull away from him.

"'Stop sucking face and come inside. Mom & Dad are getting suspicious,'" Gabriella read Chad's text aloud. She looked up and laughed. "I guess I should go inside."

"Yeah, probably," he cleared his throat.

"But I'll be seeing you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Bright and early…"

Gabriella grinned, grabbing her bag from the backseat. "Goodnight, Troy."

"Goodnight," he whispered, kissing her one last time.

She opened her eyes when he pulled away with a satisfied grin on her face. "I love you," she said, getting out of the car.

"Love you, too."

As usual, he waited until she had gotten into the house to pull off.

"There's something wrong with me!" Sharpay groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm still super confused right now," Gabriella shook her head. "You broke up with Zeke?"

They were sitting at a table away from the guys for lunch that Tuesday afternoon.

"God, keep up, Montez. For someone so smart, I would expect better from you."

"Sorry."

"Yes, I broke up with Zeke. And that's a huge weight off of my shoulders. I've been meaning to do it for weeks, now…"

Kelsi's eyes widened. "Wow. He was right."

"What do you mean he was right?" Everyone turned to her.

"Well, Jason kept telling me how Zeke could tell that you weren't in to him anymore."

Sharpay frowned. "He's never going to like me again."

"I'm sure that's not true, Shar," Gabriella comforted.

Sharpay looked at her. "Oh, but it definitely is. The reason I gave him…I would hate me, too."

"Well, what did you tell him?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay looked down. "That I'm into another guy…"

"Is that the truth?" Gabriella asked, the wheels turning in her head.

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure he'll get over it," Taylor piped when Gabriella didn't say anything else.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella gasped suddenly, everything clicking.

"Everything okay there?" Kelsi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…I mean, yes. I have to go. Shar, I'll meet up with you right after, I promise!" she said, running off.

She darted out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, where she turned the corner and skidded right into Troy.

"Whoa, hey…" Troy caught her to make sure she didn't fall. "Okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she said, looking around him. "I'll catch up with you in a bit, okay?" She walked around him and rushed down the hall.

"Okay…" Troy said, watching her with a confused glance.

"Jake!" she finally found him sitting in the computer lab. She caught her breath from running up the stairs when he turned around.

"Yes?"

"I have been looking…everywhere for you," she panted.

"For…?"

"If you tell anyone I told you this, you're very, very dead."

"Okay."

"I know this girl who's into you, but she doesn't know that I know she's into you."

"What?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I said, I know a girl who is into you but she doesn't know that I know that she's into you."

"So…?"

"So? That's the perfect way to not only start making a shitload of friends – trust me, you get with this girl and you'll be crazy popular – but also to make peace with Troy."

"So that's what this is about?"

"No, Jake. That's just an added bonus. This is really about you being happy."

"I am happy."

"Don't lie to me, Jacob Milstein. I know you and I know that you have been happier. Maybe if you get a girlfriend, it won't be so hard on you…"

He clearly understood that she was talking about his crush on her. He sighed, looking at her again. "Well, who's the girl?"

"I can't tell you that. She has to make the move, not you, or else she'll know I squealed."

"Okay…"

"So when she does, you have to be receptive and not shut her down, okay?"

"Uh…Sure?"

"Great!" Gabriella hugged him. "Awesome talk. I've got to go now."

"Alright then…"

"Bye Jake!" she dashed out of the room in the same fashion that she'd entered, leaving Jacob confused.

Once she had left the computer lab, she returned to the now emptying cafeteria and found her boyfriend leaving with her brother.

"Hey!" she said, walking up to him. "Sorry I was in such a hurry a few minutes ago…"

"It's fine…" Troy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How are you? I haven't seen you at all…"

"I know, but today's that day where we only have our last classes together."

She nodded, walking with him to her locker. "Shit!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to meet Sharpay!"

"She'll get over it…"

"No, Troy, it was sort of important. She's kind of not happy right now…"

"Why? What happened?"

Gabriella looked around the hall and then back at Troy. "If you tell anyone that I told you, you're definitely screwed, okay?"

"Uhm…"

She grabbed him and pulled him to her. "She broke up with Zeke."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Gabriella put her hand over his mouth and looked around. "Shh," she repeated, looking at him with large eyes.

"What?" he repeated in a whisper.

"I know," Gabriella sighed in response. "She says that she had been meaning to do it for a while, but she just got around to it."

"Whoa. So we were right the other day?"

"Yeah, and get this – she broke up with him for another guy," Gabriella said meaningfully.

"Oh." Troy said. When Gabriella gave him a look, he reiterated. "Oh!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cluelessness. "So, yeah, I was supposed to meet with her."

"Eh," Troy shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around her shoulders. "She'll get over it," he repeated finally.

She giggled despite herself, rubbing his abs. "If she's pissed at me, I'm blaming it on you."

Troy chuckled. "Go for it."

He walked her to her locker so that she could get her stuff for her last three classes. She looked up from her locker and saw Sharpay digging around in her locker. "I'll meet you in class, okay?"

He followed her view. "Brie, what-"

"I have to do this, please don't stop me. Save me a seat, okay?" she said, closing her locker and leaning against it.

"Fine."

Gabriella giggled, "I love you."

Troy harrumphed, but allowed Gabriella to pull him by his belt-loops to her and kiss him.

"I'll meet you there, okay?" Gabriella murmured, pulling away and walking off to Sharpay with her bag on her shoulder. "Shar!"

Sharpay stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch up to you earlier…"

"It's okay," she said glumly.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"Awful."

"I'm sorry to hear that…I had to go talk to Jake about something before when I ran off…"

"Oh?"

Gabriella had noticed the interest she had suddenly sparked in Sharpay before she could reel it back in. "Yeah… So, what do you think of him?" she asked.

"Of Jacob?" Sharpay asked. "I don't know…I think he's really nice, but kind of annoying sometimes. There have been a few times that I've wanted to kill him."

Gabriella laughed. "You're telling me. You've known him for a few months? I've known him all my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sharpay giggled. "Look," Sharpay looked around her, making sure no one was listening. "If you tell anyone this, I swear I'll kill you with my own bare hands."

Gabriella's eyes widened, as she was unused to Sharpay's threats aimed at her. "Okay…"

"Remember how I told you I thought it was sort of in to him earlier? Yeah, well, unfortunately, that feeling has only gotten worse. Or better. Or whatever. I'm just more into him. Like a lot more into him..."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Shhh!" Sharpay silenced.

"Sorry," Gabriella apologized. "But, oh my god!" she whispered.

"But I don't know if he's into me and I'm not into the whole being rejected thing, if you couldn't tell…"

"Well, just drop him some hints," Gabriella suggested, walking with Sharpay towards their class with Troy. "He may seem kind of dense, but he's really smart. He'll catch on…"

"If you say so…" Sharpay shrugged.

Phase one: get Sharpay to realize and admit that she liked Jacob? Check. On to phase two, get Jacob to realize that he should be into Sharpay.

"Brie, could you concentrate on me for a second?"

The two of them were at her house in the study. Gabriella was sitting on the couch with her legs up and Troy was sprawled on the floor. Gabriella looked down at him from the notebook she had been diligently working in.

"So have you heard anything I've been saying?"

"Uh…"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she said, putting her notebook down. She slid off the couch and sat down next to him on the floor. "What were you saying?"

"No, never mind."

Gabriella looked at him. "Troy, really? You're worse than the little kid I'm tutoring. And he's like 9."

"Tyler?" Troy asked sourly.

Gabriella giggled, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Yes, Tyler."

"Is everything okay? With us, I mean…" Troy asked, rolling onto his side to face her.

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah… Why?"

"I don't know," Troy sighed. "You've been so…distant…lately."

She frowned. "You're right…I'm not avoiding you or ignoring you or anything, I hope you know that…"

"Yeah, of course I do."

She nodded. "Good. It's just that with trying to get Sharpay to stop acting stupid and admit how she feels about Jake and attempting to get Jake to actually get to know Sharpay I've been so busy…"

"Wait, what?"

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"If you repeat what I just said, I swear you're more than a dead man."

"What? What did you say?"

"Troy Bolton, don't you dare act dumb. I mean it; I promised Sharpay I wouldn't repeat what she told me"

"Honestly, stop freaking out because I didn't hear what you said…"

Gabriella sighed. "I'll kill you myself if Sharpay finds out that I told you, is that clear?" Troy nodded. "Sharpay is into Jacob."

"So she finally admitted it?"

"What do you mean, finally?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

Troy laughed. "Gabriella, I've known Sharpay since before I could walk…"

"So?"

"So I could tell that she was into Jacob the day he walked into homeroom."

Gabriella was surprised. "So why didn't you say anything to me?" she asked, shoving his side.

"Ow! Because I didn't know it was pertinent for you…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'Ugh. You realize that if you had just shared this information a little bit earlier I could have saved myself an entire argument with my best friend and possibly some jealousy on your part."

"Oh…" Troy answered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, standing up off the floor and sitting back in the couch.

"Gabster?"

"I'm in the study!" she called downstairs to Chad, who had just come home from Taylor's.

He darted up the stairs and into the study and was surprised to see Troy still there. "Oh, you're still here…Do you want me to leave?"

"No, what's up, Chad?" Gabriella asked, looking up from her notebook again.

"Oh, so you'll immediately listen to Chad?"

Gabriella cut her eyes to Troy, who quickly quieted down, then looked back at Chad.

"Umm, do you know what time the rents are getting in?"

"No…I'm pretty sure they're going out for dinner since dad got back this morning…Why?"

"Just wondering," he said. "Did you have plans for tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," she said. "I did."

"You did?" Troy asked in surprise.

Gabriella nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm having dinner with Jake and his mom again."

Troy was clearly unhappy, but kept his mouth shut.

"Oh?" Chad said. "So you just planned to leave me here to fend for myself dinner-wise?"

Gabriella giggled. "Really? There're probably some leftovers in the fridge, and, worse come to worse, I'm pretty sure you know how to use a telephone to order some food for yourself… You know, for a former only child, you really crave company…"

Chad shook his head. "But the point is, you're not only leaving me to defend for myself, but you're also leaving me to eat dinner by myself. And I've grown fond and accustomed to having you eat with me when Mom and Dad don't."

"Maybe your best friend Troy would like to stay for dinner with you?"

"Nope!" Troy shook his head. "Dinner plans with my parents…" He looked at his watch. "In fact, I should probably get going so I'm not late and my mom doesn't murder me."

"Thanks, best friend."

"Oh, no problem, Chad! Any time."

Gabriella giggled, getting up off the coach. "I'll walk you out."

"Bye, Chad."

Chad walked out to his room and Gabriella and Troy went downstairs to the front door.

"Before you pretend that you didn't want to say anything about it, I'm only going to his house to try to convince him about Sharpay, so you can calm down."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Gabriella looked at him suspiciously. "Okay…"

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, alright?"

Gabriella nodded, continuing to watch him as he put on his sweatshirt and slung his bag on his shoulder. "Sounds good."

"Okay. I love you," he smiled, turning back to her and leaning in.

"I love you, too," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her the rest of the way. "Goodnight," she whispered when they finally pulled away.

"Mmm," he hummed, his eyes still closed. "See you tomorrow."

Gabriella closed the door behind him and went back upstairs to the study, where all of her stuff was.

She finished up the last of the work she needed to do, packed up her bag, and dragged it up the next flight of stairs to her bedroom. She got in the shower and washed her hair. Once she got out and got dressed in an olive green sweater over a pair of black leather leggings, a pair of ankle boots, her T necklace from Troy, a pair of bangles and the ring from her father that she had put on a chain, she walked out of the room.

"Chad?" she called, holding a gray bag with all of her stuff in her hands.

"Yeah?" he called back from his room.

"Oh," she walked towards his door and stuck her head in the doorframe. "I'm leaving. Text me if you need anything, okay?"

"Alright. Have fun."

"Bye," she walked down the stairs and outside to her car.

"I'm so glad you could make it, sweetie pie!"

"Me, too," Gabriella smiled, sitting down in the living room.

Jacob walked back in and sat down on the couch next to Gabriella and across from his mother.

"Jake?" Gabriella asked.

"What?"

"So have you thought at all about what I told you?"

"What did you tell me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "About the girl that you're not supposed to know is in to you?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Gabriella raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Have you thought at all about it?"

"Yeah, a little…" Jacob fidgeted on the couch.

"Jake, please. I've known you forever, don't play the embarrassed boy card."

"Just because you've known me all my life doesn't make this any less embarrassing."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just tell me if you're going to make a move."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

"Well, go for it! Then we can double date!"

Jacob sighed. "Okay, okay, just stop harassing me about it."

"Good," she said, ruffling his head. Giggling, Gabriella sunk back into the couch. "So, Libby. Do you guys have any plans for winter break?"

"Uh, no, we haven't really planned anything yet…How about you, honey?"

"Yeah, actually. We're going away to ski. I'm really excited; I haven't been skiing in ages."

"That's cool. Is it just your family?" Jacob asked.

"Uhm, well, it's our family and I know the Bolton family's also coming. It's some sort of winter break tradition or something between the Danforths and the Boltons…"

"Of course it is," Jacob murmured under his breath.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Libby stared at her son. "Jake, don't be rude," she said. "Just because Gabriella doesn't invite you to everything in her new life…"

Gabriella laughed and Jacob flushed uncomfortably. "Thanks mom."

"Besides, even if I invited you – which I'm not – you wouldn't come…" Gabriella trailed.

"I'm sure he would, sweetheart," Libby piped.

"No, she's right, I wouldn't."

"Jake-"

"It's okay, Libby. Don't make him lie to me, I can take it. But, I can tell you why he wouldn't come."

"H honey, you don't have to-"

"No, Mom, let her talk."

Libby stood uncomfortably in the cross-fire of the two children.

"Jacob wouldn't come on vacation with me and my family and the Boltons in a million years because he feels too threatened by my boyfriend."

"That's what you think it is? You think it's because I'm threatened by that dumb-shit douche?"

"Jacob Milstein, watch your language!"

Gabriella was fuming at this point and took no notice of Libby. "Jake, I'm so tired of getting into arguments about my personal life! You need to just grow up and get over the fact that I chose Troy, and even now that you're here, there's nothing you can do or say to make me regret that decision and choose you!" With that, she stood up, grabbed her bag and turned to Libby. "Thanks for having me for dinner, Libby. I really enjoyed it. Goodnight."

"Gabriella, wait-"

"Goodnight, Jacob. I'll see you in school."

She stormed out of the house, getting in her car and angrily shoving the key in the ignition. To her horror, when she turned the key, the engine sputtered, but didn't start. After trying a few times, she gave up, slamming her hands on the wheel and resting her head against her hands.

When she finally calmed down a few minutes later, she took out her phone.

"Hello?" his voice sounded groggy.

"Did I wake you up?" she snuffled. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," his voice became alert when he heard her sniff. "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah, of course," she heard him shuffling around in his room – probably looking for pants. "Where are you?"

"I'm up the block from Jacob's house…"

She heard his car keys jingle on the line. "I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks," she sighed, hanging up the phone.

While she waited for Troy, she thought of how she was going to explain her current state of distress and how she was going to explain to her parents what the hell happened to her car.

As promised, some five minutes later, Troy's Audi pulled up next to her car. She took her purse from the passenger's side where she had flung it in her anger and opened the car door as Troy got out to meet her on the passenger side of his car.

He took her face in his hands, running his thumbs along her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, then nodded, not trusting her voice. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and then opened the door for her. She got in and strapped herself in as he closed the door. She pressed the lock button on her car key as Troy got in. "You want me to take you home?"

Gabriella contemplated for a minute and then shook her head. She cleared her throat and asked him to take her to get some hot chocolate, or something.

He drove them off to a café near her house and parked in front of it. He came around the car and opened the door for her. When she got out, she laced their hands together, holding his one hand in her two. He locked his car and they walked into the café.

"Get whatever you want," he said, taking out his wallet.

After they ordered their drinks and Troy had paid, the couple sat down at a booth in the back.

"Now," Troy said as their waitress brought them their drinks. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Gabriella took a sip of her hot chocolate and popped one of the marshmallows into her mouth. She looked up and found her boyfriend staring expectantly at her. Sighing and putting down the cup, Gabriella told Troy about dinner, which was fine, and the argument after and his mother and what Jacob called him and how she then stormed out and her car wouldn't start. "And now here we are."

Troy couldn't help but laugh. "You're not upset because of what he called me, are you?"

Gabriella glared at him. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella glared harder. "No. In fact, right now I'm considering calling you what he called you."

"Alright, alright. Then why are you upset?"

Gabriella looked down. "Well," she trailed, eating another marshmallow. "I'm just so tired of getting into screaming matches with him about us. It's not fair! I deserve to be happy in my new life and he's wrecking that!" She calmed down and then added. "And I'm not so thrilled about what he called you."

He looked at her face and waited until she looked him in the eye. "Gabriella. I know how much it sucks that he's being so annoying about us, but I don't want you to get stressed out and freak out because your buddy doesn't know how to control his tongue. At least when he's talking about me. If he says something about you, that's totally different. If he says something about you, I swear I'll kick his sorry-"

"Troy," she interrupted, smiling a little bit.

"Sorry," he said, drinking his own hot chocolate.

"Can you take me home? I just want to get in the shower and then climb in my bed…"

"Of course, are you ready?"

She nodded, standing up with her cup and walking behind Troy out of the door.


	15. All Together Now

"So you guys are fighting again?"

Gabriella sighed, stabbing a half of a strawberry. "We're not fighting."

"Really? You gave him a pretty awful look today in homeroom. I wouldn't have wanted to be on the end of it," Sharpay piped.

Gabriella ground the strawberry between her teeth forcefully, not saying anything.

"Hey!" Troy and Chad walked over to the table. "Taylor, Sharpay..." Troy nodded at each of them. "Brie," he said, sitting next to her and kissing her temple. "Whoa, everything okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You're super-tense, that's why..." Troy said, watching her stab an orange slice. "And you're killing your already dead fruit..."

"I'm okay," she assured everyone.

"Gabriella," Taylor started. "You're being impossible! You can't keep-"

"Taylor!" she snapped finally, "I said I'm fine!" She got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What is her deal?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I've seen her pissed, but never like this…"

"Jacob…" Kelsi sighed.

"Still?" Chad asked as Troy cracked his knuckles to calm himself. "I thought that was done?"

"I'll be back," Troy said, unable to sit calmly any longer.

"He's so whipped it's a little disappointing." Sharpay rolled her eyes, making everyone else laugh.

"Hey," Troy called after her.

"What?" she snapped, halting her walk.

"I just wanted to talk..."

"If you're going to ask me if I'm okay, you can walk away now," she sighed. "Because I'm _fine_."

Troy put his hands up as if in surrender. "I just wanted to make sure you know that you can tell me anything...and make sure that you don't do anything irrational..."

She looked at him, examining his face. When she looked into his eyes, she finally melted and gave in. "I'm sorry I'm being such a temperamental horrible bitch..."

"Something with Jacob, right?"

She nodded.

"Did something else happen?"

She turned around, wrinkling her nose. "No."

"Then what? Talk to me."

She turned back to face him. "I'm…it's… I haven't seen him since last weekend when we got into it. And I'm pissed! I'm so tired of fighting, you know? And I don't want to be angry with him, but I know that when I see him I'm going to get upset and probably say more things I don't mean to or say things I mean, but don't want to say, and- mph."

He interrupted, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Are you sure you don't want me to kick his ass?"

She giggled halfheartedly. "Not quite yet. I'll keep you posted."

Troy chuckled, pulling her into another kiss.

"Hey, Elle?"

Gabriella pulled away and narrowed her eyes at the interruption. "What do _you _want?"

"Can we please just talk?"

Gabriella sighed, pecking Troy once more. "If I look like I'm going to strangle him, come rescue me."

"Always," he smiled., pushing her gently towards Jacob.

She followed Jacob to the front of the building by the glass doors. "What?"

"I hate fighting with you. And we've fought more in this past few months than we did when we were kids…"

Gabriella nodded, her lips pursed.

"So I thought about what you said to me that night, and you're absolutely right… I didn't exactly want to come to terms with the fact that you didn't choose me."

"Clearly."

"But now I want to. Come to terms, I mean. I want to be into Sharpay, not into you. I want to be just friends because I realize now that that's as far as you're going to take this. And I would kick myself all day everyday of the rest of my life if I lost you."

"You're all I have left, Jake," she sighed finally. "But I can't keep fighting with you. And I mean it this time. For the first time in a really long time, I'm actually happy where I am and I don't need you barging in to try and bring me back. It's time for me to move on, and if you can't let me do that, then we can't be friends."

"No, I absolutely understand and your absolutely right. Keep the memories but move on... I think I sort of need to do the same…" he said sheepishly.

Gabriella grinned, enveloping him in a hug. "It's nice to have you back, Jake. The _old_ you." She pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. "But as soon as you leaves, that's it."

Jacob nodded, pulling her back into a hug. Gabriella pulled away and turned back to her boyfriend, who was texting away on his phone. She smiled, understanding his feeble attempt to give them some privacy. She walked away from Jacob and back into his arms.

"We're done, you can look now," she teased, making Troy roll his eyes, but kiss her lips as she turned her face upwards. "We should get reading for class..."

He nodded, lacing their fingers together.

"Hey, Bolt- I mean, Troy?"

He stopped, pulling Gabriella to a standstill with him as well. He turned to Jacob, an eyebrow cocked.

"I just wanted to...apologize...I'm sorry for causing you and Elle so much trouble…" he struggled through his words.

"I appreciate that."

"So..." Jacob said, putting out his hand. "Truce?"

Troy looked from the outstretched hand to the flushed and embarrassed face. He stepped forward, letting go of Gabriella's hand. "If you cause any more trouble, I swear, I won't wait for the okay from Gabriella, I'll _personally_ make your life miserable and kick your-"

"Troy!" Gabriella interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Troy nodded. "But, yes. Truce." The two shook hands as the warning bell rang.

Gabriella smiled, taking Troy's hand and turning to Jacob. "See you in Biology, Jake."

"Yeah, see you." He walked off towards his class.

"What?" Troy said, as they walked toward her locker.

She reached up to stroke his earlobe. "Nothing. I'm just proud of you," she smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"That took a lot out of me, being that nice," he sighed dramatically. "I'm gonna need you to reenergize me." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Gabriella giggled, leaning her back against her locker and pulling Troy to her by his shirt. "Of course you do," she laughed, pressing her lips to his.

"My God, could you keep your lips off my sister for, like, five seconds? It's indecent," Chad said, interrupting their moment.

Gabriella snaked her arm around Troy's neck, pulling him closer and sighing into the kiss when Troy attempted to pull away. In the end, Troy won their battle and broke the kiss.

"What do you want, Chad?" Gabriella snapped.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing after the lunch incident. Make sure you were okay. Make sure you were coming to study hall and you weren't ditching school and going home without me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes watching as her brother ruffled her boyfriend's hair before rushing to their homeroom.

"I'm going to-"

"I know," she soothed, running a hand through his hair. "You need a haircut," she said, curling her lip as he flipped his hair off his forehead.

"Don't tell my mom, she'll put a bowl on my head and do it herself."

Gabriella laughed, pressing her nose into Troy and pecking him once more. "We should get to the homeroom before Darbus flips out."

"Alright," he said, lacing their fingers together once more and pulling her along side him into their homeroom.

Sitting down in their usual seats, him in front of her, Gabriella tapped her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmm?" he turned his head.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Uh…I was planning on going for a run before it got too dark out, but I can skip… why?"

"Well, I have some time to kill before I go pick up Tyler from his soccer game from tutoring and I'm not going home because Chad will be there with Tay and our parents are out until tonight."

Troy made a gross face, and then nodded. "What did you have in mind? And did it involve food?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bottomless pit of consumption?"

Troy shrugged. "Once or twice, maybe."

Gabriella snorted, then indulged him. "We could go for sushi or something."

"Sushi sounds fantastic. Did you drive or ride with Chad?"

"I hitched a ride with Chad. But I was going to walk with Tyler then walk home."

"I can drop the both of you off at Tyler's and then you'll only have to walk home."

"How sweet," she smiled at him as Mrs. Darbus walked in to take attendance.

After she made her usual announcement about study hall rules – rules that essentially no one followed – she sat down in the throne at the front of the room to read through some work from her class.

"Hey, Gabby, have you done the chem homework yet?" Taylor asked, taking out a worksheet.

"Yeah, why?"

"Want to check answers with me?"

"Sure," she said, reaching into her backpack for the folder.

"I'll talk to you later, Tay," she waved, getting into Troy's sleek car. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded brightly, starting the car and buckling in. "Ready?"

She nodded, buckling in as well and settling comfortably into the seat. "I have to pick up Tyler at four-thirty."

"So we've got about an hour? Cool," Troy said, pulling out of the parking lot.

Gabriella was quiet as they drove on, her hands laced together.

"You okay?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella looked up. He had pulled the car to a stop a couple of blocks from the shopping center where the food court was and was staring intently at her.

"Yeah," she said shyly.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" Troy persisted, unbuckling his seat belt and turning to fully face her.

Gabriella looked at him. "It's kind of stupid…and embarrassing…"

Troy snorted. "Now you definitely need to tell me."

"I was just thinking how Christmas is so soon, and I don't know what to get my parents…" she blushed ruby. "I haven't had to shop for anyone I really liked for a _really_ long time. Like, when my par…" she trailed off, knowing Troy would understand. "_And_ I have to figure out what to get Chad, and Tay, and Sharpay – I mean, what on _earth_ do you buy the girl who has everything? – and Jake…and you," she said finally.

"Well, you could probably buy Chad anything that had to do with video games or food and he'd be happy. I don't know what to tell you about any of the others. But for me," he smiled. "Baby, all I want for Christmas is you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy," she said, getting out of the car.

"And you'd be lying if you said you didn't like it…" he grinned cheekily as he followed her towards the food court.

She shrugged, lacing their fingers together. "Eh…"

He laughed, kissing her temple lovingly. "But in all seriousness, you don't have to buy me anything. I'm happy we're spending some of break together."

Gabriella smiled back. "Me, too. I'm really excited to hit the slopes again. It's been _ages_."

"You ski?"

Gabriella giggled. "I'm a jack of many, many trades, Mr. Bolton."

"Yeah, I keep learning that," he laughed, opening the door for the sushi shop and walking in.

After they had taken their seats and ordered their food, Gabriella looked across the table at her boyfriend.

"What?" Troy asked, smirking back at her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just…thinking…"

"Care to share?" he asked, drinking his water.

She shook her head again. "Don't think so," she smiled, fingering the ring on her necklace.

Troy followed her fingers. "You know, I'm glad you're still wearing my necklace."

Gabriella smiled. "I never take it off, silly!"

"Lucky necklace. _It_ gets to be on your chest every second," he grumbled playfully, making Gabriella giggle as their food arrived. "You know, that's one of my favorite sounds?" Troy said after thanking their waitress.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, breaking open her chopsticks.

"Your laugh. It's intoxicating…"

Gabriella blushed a pale red before rolling her eyes at him. "Thanks."

"No, I'm serious! And unfortunately, I'm not the only one who thinks so…"

"What do you mean?"

Troy shrugged. "I've heard some locker room talk about you."

Gabriella laughed, "I'm sure you're just being dramatic…"

"No, I'm serious! I've had to stop myself from really hurting some people… Damn your attractiveness."

Gabriella blushed again. "Always charming, eh?"

"Only charming you."

"You're lucky it's working," she said, popping a sushi roll in her mouth.

Troy laughed, doing the same.

When they'd finished, they still had another fifteen minutes before Tyler's game ended, so they decided to walk around the mall.

"Have you ever met Chad's grandparents?"

"Both sides," Troy nodded. "Why?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm a little nervous about meeting them…"

"They're really cool, you'll be fine, I promise."

"On a kind of odd note, they'll be the only grandparents I've ever known. My mom moved to the US to get away from her mother, and apparently my dad's parents only got to hold me once before they passed away…"

"Then you're really lucky to have Chad's grandparents as the ones you get to know, and Chad's grandparent's are _really_ lucky to have you."

Gabriella giggled, resting her head against Troy's bicep. "I knew there was a reason I love you…"

Troy chuckled, until Gabriella pulled on his arm so she could see his watch.

"Oh my god, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed, halting their walk and power-walking towards where they had parked the car. "I'm going to go ahead and assume you know where East Lower Middle is," she said as he pressed the button on his remote to unlock the car.

"Spent 9 years there," Troy snorted as he got in after her. "I'm pretty sure I do."

"Well, let's go, then, Bolton."

"Aye, aye, captain," he teased before pulling off.

When they arrived, Gabriella jumped out of the car and spotted Tyler waiting by the door. When he saw her, he smiled and met her halfway between the school and Troy's car. "Hey, Tyler, sorry I'm late! How was your game?"

"It was good, we won!" he smiled triumphantly.

"Congrats, kiddo!" she grinned, high-fiving him. "So, we're going to head back to your house, okay?"

"Okay. Where's your car?"

"Well, here's the thing," she said, leading him to Troy's car. "I didn't drive to school today, and I knew you might be a little tired after your game, I convinced my boyfriend to drop us off at your house. I have a feeling you'll get along with him, he's quite the sports-junkie like you," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

When she opened the door for him, Gabriella smiled as Tyler froze before getting in the car. "Troy, this is Tyler, the kid I tutor. And Tyler, this is my boyfriend-"

"Troy Bolton? You're dating _Troy Bolton_?!" he exclaimed, scrambling into the car.

Troy smirked as Gabriella got in the car. "It's nice to meet you, Tyler."

"You're…you're like a legend!"

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow as Troy drove towards the address Gabriella had given him earlier. "Whoa! The guys are never going to believe this," he murmured to himself. "You know where I live?"

Troy chuckled pulling the car to a stop in front of his house. "It was nice to meet you, Tyler."

"You, too!"

Gabriella shook her head, leaning over the console to peck Troy's awaiting lips. "I'll call you later, _legend_."

Troy snorted, watching her get out of the car and follow Tyler up his walkway.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Troy Bolton?" he asked as they got settled at the kitchen island.

"I didn't think it was that important. And I didn't realize it would matter to you."

"Why on earth wouldn't it?" he said, taking out his books.

Gabriella laughed. "Because I didn't think you knew who he was, Tyler. Calm down, bud!"

"He is a-"

"Legend, I know, you said it," Gabriella interrupted, looking at his assignment pad. "Take out your math stuff…"

"Seriously, though! He left behind a wicked sports legacy."

"How bout we stop talking about my boyfriend and start worrying about the academic legacy _you'll_ be leaving behind, eh?"

"Fine," Tyler gave in, taking out a pencil and shutting up.

"Thanks again, Gabriella!"

"No problem at all! I'll see you on Monday, Tyler."

"Bye Gabby! Tell Troy I said hi!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, opening the front door and closing it behind her. Taking out her phone as she started her walk home, Gabriella first dialed home to let her mom know she was on the way, then she called Troy.

"Hello?"

"I could kill you," she said over the phone.

Troy chuckled. "What did I do now?"

"Tyler says hi," she said sourly.

Troy laughed heartily. "Look, to be honest, I didn't even know I still had a rep at ELM. Don't be upset with me about Tyler, babe... Look on the bright side!"

"What bright side? He spent the _entire_ time asking about you in between math problems... I see no bright side."

"Wow..."

"Stop enjoying this," she rolled her eyes. "It's annoying."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, what's the bright side?"

"At least I like him..."

Gabriella sighed, crossing the street to her house. "You're so ridiculous!" she said, reaching into her bag for the house key.

"I love you, too, baby."

"Stop smirking."

"You're good. How'd you know?" he laughed as Gabriella closed the door behind her.

"Because you're obvious," she smiled, placing her keys in the bowl beside the door and walking into the kitchen. "So, what are you up to?" she asked, pressing a kiss to her father's cheek. "Hi daddy."

"Hey, honey."

"Not much," Troy said. "Attempting and failing miserably to do some work."

Gabriella giggled. "I'll let you go so you can try harder."

"Okay..."

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure. I love you."

"Love you, too," she smiled. "Bye."

"Later."

Gabriella turned to her parents, slipping her phone in her pants pocket. She sent them a smile before opening the fridge. "We have _no_ snack food..." she huffed.

"I'll make sure to pick something up on the next grocery trip, sweetie," her mother said.

Her father offered some of the candy he'd been eating while reading the newspaper. "You can have some of these if you'd like."

"Thanks," she said, sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "When did you guys get in?"

"Oh, ten minutes ago," Charlie Danforth said, kissing the top of Gabriella's head.

"Where'd Chad go?"

"He went to drop Taylor off, should be back soon..."

Gabriella nodded.

"So how was school, champ?" her father asked, putting down the paper.

"Fine," she shrugged. "I'm thinking about going out for the track team in a couple of weeks."

"Really? Did Chad put you up to it?"

"Well, he's been pushing for track and Troy's been pushing for golf, but I think golf is so boring I'd rather watch paint dry...or grass grow..."

Shawna laughed, but Charlie shoook his head. "Golf is an intriguing and engaging sport."

Gabriella snorted, taking one last gummy worm. "Whatever you say, Dad. I'm going to take a shower..."

"Dinner's in 45 minutes!"

After taking a quick hot shower, Gabriella slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and an East High t-shirt before going downstairs to enjoy a peaceful dinner with her family.

"So, let's talk about vacation, guys," Charlie said, herding his family into the den.

"Again, dad?" Chad groaned, trying to get out.

"Yes, it's very important for me to repeat it…" Charlie said, pushing him gently into the room. "So," he said, taking a seat on the couch after everyone else sat down. "For the first five days-"

"We'll be skiing with the Boltons," Gabriella interrupted.

Charlie rose his eyebrows at her, making her be quiet, then started again. "And then for Christmas-"

"We're going to New York to see Grams and Gramps," Chad piped this time, making both Shawna and Gabriella giggle.

Charlie didn't bother scolding his son before continuing, as if there'd been no interruption. "We're going to spend some time in New York to be with my family. For New Year we will fly to Los Angeles, where we will spend time with your mother's family."

Gabriella looked at her father. "What about the days between Christmas and New Year?"

"I guess we'll be spending some around New York, then we'll fly out to LA. Then we'll come home…"

"Sounds like a plan, dad…Can we go now?" Chad asked, itching to get out.

Charlie chuckled at both of his kids' antsy behavior. "Go," he dismissed.

"Thanks!" Gabriella shot back for the both of them as they bolted out of the room and upstairs.

"Those kids," Shawna laughed, shaking her head.

"What can you do?" Charlie laughed back, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.


	16. Vacation

**Hope everyone had a happy new year! Sorry for the uber long delay... :D**

"I hope you have a fantastic vacation!"

"You, too, Gabs! And thanks _so_ much for the scarf, it's fantastic!"

"You're very welcome, Shar, I'm so glad you like it. Have a great time in Peru!"

"And you have fun with you lover boy in Vail, you little ski-bunny," Sharpay teased, making Gabriella roll her eyes.

"Thanks… Let's Skype when we can, okay?"

"Talk to you soon!" Sharpay smiled, grabbing Gabriella and kissing her on both cheeks before walking away and leaving her at her locker.

"Hey," Troy said, slipping his arms around her waist from behind. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Almost," she said, taking a final bag out of her locker. "I just have to give this to Taylor, and then we can go. I'll be right there, okay?"

"Sure," he said, pecking her lips once.

She pulled away and walked down the hall, looking for Taylor

"Hey! There you are, I was just looking for you!" Taylor said, shoving a bag at Gabriella as Gabriella shoved one at her. "Merry Christmas!"

"You, too!" Gabriella smiled, taking the bag from Taylor before embracing her. "Have fun in Texas. Don't come back a country cowgirl or anything."

Taylor laughed, pulling back. "And you have fun skiing! And in LA! Don't come back as dark as me."

Gabriella smiled, hugging her one last time, saying, "You, Shar, and I are going to Skype at some point during vacation," before walking off to meet Troy. "Hi."

"Hey," he smiled back, leaning against the lockers. "Ready?"

She nodded, kissing him as he laced their hands together and led them out of the building to his car. "So, are you all packed to fly tomorrow night?"

"Yup! I bought a new ski-jacket and it's _so_ pretty! It's white, so I'll look like a little bunny…"

Troy nodded. "I'm excited. I can't wait to hit the slopes."

"Me, too! Though, it's been a pretty long time, so I'll bet I'm a little rusty. I'm hoping it's like being on a bike – I might pick it up easily again."

"You know, I've been told I'm a pretty good instructor," he grinned, caging her against the side of his car. "I'd be _glad_ to teach you a couple of things." He trailed his nose along her jaw.

"Mmm…I think I'd prefer a professional. You know," she teased as he pulled away and looked at her, "one of those muscular, spiky-blond-hair types? Oh and with those super polarized goggles..." she trailed playfully.

"I don't think so," Troy growled, nipping at her neck and making her laugh.

"I'd like to get home, Troy," she giggled, allowing Troy to open her door for her. She slipped in and he closed the door before walking around the front of the car to get in. "Are you all set for Homecoming?"

"You mean the game?"

"No, you doofus, I mean the dance."

"Oh… eh, not really. But I just gotta get a tux."

"And my corsage," she reminded.

"Right. So just the tux and that…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, watching the trees role past.

"How about you?" he asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

She sighed, "Nope. I've been looking for a dress, but I can't find the one yet."

"You could wear just about anything and I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of you," he said, making her smile. "Or you could wear nothing. Then I _definitely_ couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

She smiled, turning to face him as he pulled up in front of her house. "You, Troy Bolton, are certainly a keeper," she murmured, taking off her seat-belt and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, kissing his lips gently before getting out of the car and walking into her house.

"Ella, are you alright?"

Gabriella looked up at her mother, who was sitting next to her. "Uh…yeah. Take off has always been the worst part of flying for me…"

"Oh, sweetie," Shawna smiled. "It'll be over before you know it."

"I know," she sighed, wringing her hands together and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Shawna turned her head to plant a kiss atop her daughter's curls, which were pulled into a messy bun.

When the plane had safely taken off, Gabriella settled into her seat. She pulled her feet, comfortably clad in a pair of boots, underneath her and rested her head on the chair. She pulled on the sleeves of the long gray sweater she was wearing over navy v-neck and rested her arms on her legging-clad legs, closing her eyes to nap.

She dozed lightly until she felt a light breath across her cheek and sensed a body next to her. She jumped, opening one eye. "Hi there," she smiled, turning her head to the boy kneeling next to her.

"I got to keep this quick – I promised my mom I'd leave you alone for the flight."

"So what are you doing up here?" she asked, her lip twitching in amusement.

"She went to the bathroom, and I saw my chance."

She blinked, looking at Troy who grinned back, and pressed his lips to hers gently.

She pulled away, smiling at him. "Go back to your seat before you mom beats you to it. I'll see you when we land."

"Okay," he smiled, walking back. Gabriella, with a stupid grin plastered on her face, turned her head back to face forward.

"You know, you two are cuter than Chad and Taylor…"

Gabriella blushed, turning to face her mother. "I thought you were asleep."

Shawna laughed. "Mother sees all," she teased, winking at her daughter.

Gabriella smiled before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. When she awoke, her mother told her to fasten her seat-belt as the plane was preparing to land. Groggily, she did as she was told while the plane descended to touch down on the runway. After they were allowed to get off, Gabriella took her bag and followed her family out of the plane.

"So the vacation starts!" she heard Chad say, high-fiving Troy as they walked through the airport. When they finally got out, having claimed their luggage, they walked to the awaiting cars that the two sets of parents had arranged to bring them to the lodge.

"So you three can take one car, and we'll take the other," Jack said as he and Charlie piled their wives' and their bags into trunk of one o the cars.

After a quick beat, Chad and Troy did the same with their bags and Gabriella's before all three of kids got into the car.

"Hey there," Troy chuckled as she cuddled into his side. "Long time no see."

"Hi," she giggled, resting a hand against his abs as he wrapped an arm lazily around her.

"Ugh," Chad groaned, "can you keep the lovey-dovey groping to a minimum?"

"Don't be mad because Taylor's not here…" Troy rolled his eyes, nuzzling his nose into his girlfriend's hair.

"That's not the issue, you asshole. The issue is that I'd just rather not see you go at it with my sister…"

"Sucks for you. I'll do what I want when I want with my girlfriend."

"Troy, stop being so annoying," Gabriella scolded, slapping his stomach and making him cringe. "Chad, grow up."

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Gabriella jolted up, a stray curl bouncing out of the sloppy braid she had pulled her hair into at the side of her head before going to sleep. She rubbed her face, trying to wake herself up, as she took in the scene in front of her – Chad and Troy standing, fully dressed and bouncing around in her room.

"Up!" Chad said again, slapping a pillow against the bed and making Gabriella jump. "Get dressed, it's ski time!"

When Gabriella exited her room some twenty minutes later in her ski outfit, Troy's jaw dropped. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Wow." he murmured in her ear.

Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You like?" she mewled into his ear, spinning her fingers in the small hairs on his nape after she had taken a full spin for him to admire.

He moaned, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips in approval.

She smiled, taking his hand and walking over to Chad. "Ready?"

"Yup! Let's go."

As they made their way to the shop, Gabriella excitedly told her brother of her old skiing adventures. "But it's been so long," she sighed. "I think I'll sign myself up for some lessons. It's been _years_ since I've strapped on a pair of boots…"

"If any instructor tries to put the moves on you, just tell him your brother does Krav Maga…"

"And your boyfriend can bench 275."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How about I know self-defense? And my brother and my boyfriend are two overprotective basketball lunk-heads?"

Troy bristled. "Well, we're only protective because-"

"I know, I know," Gabriella interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Because you love me."

Chad opened the door to the shop and they all walked in. After getting all the necessary equipment and Gabriella enrolling herself in a class, they headed for the lift.

"Have fun" Troy chimed as he left her with her instructor. "See you later," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips before following Chad's path.

"So, beginners!" the instructor, a thirty-something-year-old man, called, grabbing everyone's attention, "listen up!"

After her hour and forty-five minute re-learning session was over, Gabriella was exhausted and hungry. She caught up with Troy and Chad at about one, the agreed meeting time, for lunch.

"How was it?"

"Yes, was it like getting back on a bicycle?"

She shrugged, wincing at the slight soreness. "I certainly don't use those muscles for cheering, _that's_ for sure."

Both boys laughed as they returned their things.

"How was your instructor?" Troy asked once they had gotten back to the lodge and sat down for lunch.

She shrugged, stealing another of his french-fries. "Mid-thirties…relatively handsome…happily married with children…"

"Just making sure," Chad said, chomping on his grilled cheese.

"Lunk-heads," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she spread the dressing on her Greek salad.

"But you love us for it."

She took a bite of her salad. "You're right. For some odd reason, I love you both for it…"

"Who's up for a late night Jacuzzi dip?"

Gabriella looked up from her Macbook, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "You're kidding, right?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other before bursting into laughter and walking through the adjoining door of the two rooms.

"Nope," Chad grinned, "we're totally serious."

"But I'm tired!" she whined as the two of them sat on the edge of her bed.

"Come on, baby, don't be a party pooper."

"Please?"

She rolled her eyes, hitting a few keys on her computer before closing it. "Fine. Get out so I can change."

"Yes!" Chad pumped his hand in the air triumphantly before high-fiving Troy.

"Out! Before I change my mind!" she said, making the two boys rush out of the room.

About five minutes later, Gabriella opened the door and walked into the boys' room in her strapless cover-up dress. "Alright," she announced, "let's go."

She allowed Chad to lead the way as she trailed behind with Troy.

"I'm liking this dress, babe."

"I'm sure you'll like what's underneath even better," she winked.

Troy's eyebrows shot up. "Where is this little vixen coming from?" Troy murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple as they opened the door to the room that held the Jacuzzi. As the two boys threw their shirts off and climbed in, Gabriella slipped her dress off of her body and followed suit.

"Mmm," she hummed, resting her head against the porcelain.

"See? Aren't you glad we made you come?" Chad teased.

"Sure," she sighed, cuddling into Troy's open arm. "Whatever."

"You could just say thank you," Chad quipped.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her brother, who mimicked her. Troy rolled his eyes at the two of them, pulling Gabriella closer to him.

The three teens lounged in the Jacuzzi, the day, and Gabriella's soreness, melting away.

"Hey… Sleeping Beauty, wake up… Brie, we're getting out."

"Oh…okay," she yawned. "Will you carry me?" she slurred sleepily.

"Of course, come on," he helped her step out, handed her a towel to dry off, and slipped her dress over her body before scooping her up in his arms.

"Come on, baby, let's go get our ski o- oh, dear lord…"

She looked up from the computer. "What?"

"Jesus, Gabster, we're on vacation. How could you possibly have work to do?"

"I'm not dong work, Chad, I'm looking for a homecoming dress…"

"Well, Bolton and I are hitting the slopes, ready to go?"

"I'm not going skiing…"

"What do you mean, you're not skiing?"

"Just that. I forgot how much I actually hate it – I'm always super-sore after."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You two go have fun! I'll see you for dinner! I'm going to go ice-skating with the moms."

When they left her room, she jumped in the shower and got dressed for going skating with the two women. She met them at the rink, where they rented skates and got on the ice.

"Wow, Ella, I had no idea you were so good at this!' her mother smiled, holding tightly to her daughter's hand as they slid along.

Gabriella shrugged. "It's really easy once you get the hang of it. Plus, I have a slight cheat because of all the dancing I used to do and cheering…See, look, Mrs. Bolton's got it down!"

Shawna laughed, watching Lucille skate along. "Lucy won't tell you, but she used to skate all the time… I, on the other hand, was more of the bookworm."

"A woman after my own heart," Gabriella teased, leading her mother around the rink.

After some twenty more minutes on the rink, the three girls headed into one of the various restaurants for lunch.

"Sweetie, Lucy and I are going to go to some stores and do some shopping, do you want to come along?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I think I'm going to head back to the lodge…"

"Are you sure, hon? It'll be fun," Mrs. Bolton said.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm sure. I want to keep looking for my homecoming dress. And I've got a Skype date with Tay and Shar. And that chair in the lobby of the lodge has been calling my name to come curl up and read in."

"Suit yourself," her mother smiled, planting a kiss atop her head before walking off with Mrs. Bolton. Gabriella returned to the lodge and went up to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. Clad in a pair of black running leggings with zippers on the bottom, a thick dark-green camisole, and one of Troy's gray quarter-zip baseball sweatshirts, she sat down on her bed and opening her computer to Skype with her friends.

After an hour of talking and looking online, unsuccessfully, for a dress, Gabriella shut her laptop down and grabbed her book, slipping on her chocolate-colored fur moccasins before going down to the lobby of the lodge. She bought herself a hot cocoa before curling up in the chair and opening her book.

Absentmindedly she slipped her shoes off and curled her feet beneath her, unzipping the bottoms of her leggings and taking a sip of the cocoa. As she got comfortable and submerged herself into her book, Chad rushed into the lodge and to her chair.

"There you are!" he huffed. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Tay says hi," she said, not looking up from her book. "What do you need, Chad?"

"I need you to come with me. Like right now."

"I'm sure it can wait for dinner," she sighed, "I'm not really in the mood." She flipped the page of the book and tucked her feet tighter under her thighs.

"No it's kind of serious, it can't wait. I'll explain on the way there."

"Chad," she started, before taking another sip.

"Look, Troy's hurt, okay?"

She choked on the sip she had taken. "_What_? What do you mean, hurt?"

"I'll explain on the way," he repeated. "Come on, Mom and Dad are already there with Mr. and Mrs. B."

Gabriella jumped up, shoving her feet into her shoes and zipping her leggings up as she walked quickly out of the lodge and into the awaiting cab behind Chad. "What happened?" she said finally as they got out of the cab at the small hospital.

"He was trying to showoff," Chad stammered, "the cocky son-of-a… He didn't land right and he-"

Gabriella shook her head, zoning out and missing the rest of Chad's words. She followed him into the room where Troy was laying on the bed with a bandage around his head and a bunch of tubes sticking out of him arms.

"Oh my God," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her churning stomach.

"Sweetheart," Lucille got up and embraced the teary-eyed girl. "He was asking for you when they brought him in before he passed out."

"Is he okay?"

"He's got a concussion," Jack piped from the seat alongside the wall, his eyes not leaving one of the many machine monitors by the bed. "His ribs, his arm and his leg…" Jack trailed, not finished his sentence.

"Goodness," Gabriella murmured. "How long has he been out?"

"A couple of hours," Jack sighed.

"Four," Lucille corrected. "But the doctors told us that they gave him something so they could properly set his leg and check his head. Leave it to my boy to fight with them about a couple of needles and a cast," she said, her voice dangerously close to tears. "But they said the medication should start to wear off and he should be up soon."

Gabriella sat on a chair next to Troy's bed holding his hand and resting her head next to it. It had been a couple of hours since Chad had brought her to the hospital and Troy still hadn't woken up. The Danforths had gone back to the lode and Troy's parents had gone down to the small cafeteria.

She looked up at his head once more, fighting with her heavy eyelids to stay away, but eventually she succumbed and dozed off. She jolted awake when she felt a hand touching her head.

"Oh my God, you're up!" she jumped up, leaning over him.

"Am I dead?"

"What?" she said, her eyes widening in alarm.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I'm looking at an angel."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "If you weren't lying in this hospital bed, I swear I would have just… I'm going to call a nurse," she said, pressing the button by the bed.

"You called?" a young-looking brunette walked into the room three minutes later, looking at the chart from the bed. "Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Sore… thirsty…"

The nurse nodded, checking the monitor readings. "I'll bring in a pitcher of water once the doctor sees you. I'll let him know you're up," she smiled kindly, walking out of the room and leaving Gabriella looking at her boyfriend.

"What?"

She stood up and ran her thumb across the skin under his right eye. "You scared me there, Bolton," she whispered. "You scared us all."

"Hello, Mr. Bolton, I'm Dr. Carey."

"I'm going to go get your parents," she murmured, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek before smiling at the doctor and heading towards the cafeteria. Two minutes later, she returned right behind Jack and Lucille.

"Oh, honey!" Lucille smiled, rushing to the bed. "How is he doing?" she asked the doctor.

"His vitals are looking good," he smiled brightly. "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton."

"Very good, and the year?"

"2012."

"And these people are?"

"My parents and my girlfriend…ugh, what happened?" he said, wincing as he took a deep breath.

The doctor looked down at his chart. "Well," he whistled, "you took quite the tumble, Mr. Bolton. You've got a couple of bruised ribs, a mild concussion, your left arm's broken and your fractured you right leg in two spots."

"God," he groaned. "So there goes the rest of the basketball season, eh coach?" he cracked, bearing a wry smile.

Gabriella snorted as Jack shook his head, looking at his son incredulously. "I'd say you're pretty benched, kiddo…" he said, humoring his son.

"So, I'll get you started on some light medication, to help with the pain. It might you make you tired."

Troy nodded, smiling his thanks at the leaving doctor before reaching for Gabriella with his right hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"If?" Lucille piped, sitting down in the chair next to Gabriella as a nurse walked into the room and put some medication into his drip. "My God, I thought you were dying."

"That's my mom," he grinned, "ever calm in any situation."

"I thought you'd been paralyzed or something," Gabriella sighed, pressing a kiss.

"I'm fine," he reassured the both of them. "I was just being stupid and fooling around with Chad…" he trailed as the medication started to run through his bloodstream. "I'm fine," he repeated, his eyelids drooping.

Gabriella smiled, watching him drift off. "I'm going to head back to the lodge, but I'll be back in the morning… Do you guys need anything?"

"Oh, no, Gabriella, we'll be just fine," Jack smiled. "We'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, "I'll be here," before planting a soft kiss on the corner of Troy's mouth. "I love you," she whispered, expecting him to be sleeping.

"That's a sorry excuse for a goodbye kiss…" he slurred, his eyes still closed.

Gabriella's lip twitched before she gently pecked him. "I'll see you in the morning, Troy."


	17. Return

"That's it! Gabriella, your phone has been ringing non-stop for the past five minutes! I'm picking it up!"

"No, Alicia, I'll-"

"Hello?"

"Um…hi?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and tried to take the phone. Alicia pulled it just out of her reach and spoke into it. "Who's this?"

"This is Troy… is Gabriella there?"

"Oh, Troy? _The_ Troy?" Alicia teased. "It's Alicia."

Troy chuckled uncomfortably over the phone and heard Gabriella shouting at Alicia to give her the phone. "Hi, Leesh."

"I hope you're treating my cousin right! And I hope you love her as much as she loves you! And I _certainly_ hope you're being safe and using pro-"

"_Oh my god!_" Gabriella shouted over her, snatching the phone as Alicia snickered. "Hello?"

"Hi…"

"I'm sorry about her," Gabriella sighed, backing away from her cousin with a glare before sitting down on her towel. "She knows no boundaries."

"It's okay, I know…"

"So, what's up? How are you?" she asked, lying down on the towel to soak up the sun on her face.

"I miss you," he whined. "Albuquerque sucks without you."

"Oh, stop it, you know that's not true. You seemed to be getting along just fine before I moved there. And I miss you, too, for the record."

"So, what are you up to?" he asked, ignoring her comment on his dramatic antics

Gabriella giggled, noticing his subject change. "I'm chilling on the beach… I wish you were here," she sighed, rolling onto her back.

"I wish I was there, too. I'd get to see the bikini I'm sure you're wearing."

"It's turquoise, in case you're wondering."

Troy groaned. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon," she promised. "In three days. 72 hours."

"That's 72 hours too long."

"I'm sure you're not the _only_ one home…"

"Well, Shar and Ryan game back from Peru last night… Ryan made plans with Kelsi literally when they touched down, according to Sharpay, so she and I are going to hang out. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of letting her choose where we would go, so I may be crutching around the mall forever…"

Gabriella giggled. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," he murmured back sarcastically.

"How's your arm?"

"Still achy."

"And the leg?"

"Pretty achy, but not as achy as the arm."

"It kind of sucks that you're going to have to wear the cast for homecoming."

"Both casts, actually."

Gabriella sighed. "I sincerely hope that they won't hinder you from dancing with me," she murmured, sitting up and watching as Chad and Derrick threw Alicia into the ocean.

"I don't think that anything could stop me from dancing with you… I'm a little bummed I can't play, though."

"I know," she comforted. "But I'll still be cheering for you."

"I wish you'd come home right now."

"As much as I want to be there with you, I'm not sure if I can bring myself to leave this beautiful beach."

"Oh?"

"Mmm," she continued, a smile playing on her lips. "Did I mention that there are some seriously attractive surfers here, also? They are _very_ welcoming."

"Just what a lonely boyfriend trapped at home all alone by himself wants to hear from his girlfriend, whom he loves and misses very much."

Gabriella snorted. "A little desperate there, Bolton?"

"You have no idea," he admitted, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"I really do miss you, Troy. If it's any consolation, I haven't taken off the bracelet, which I think you spent _far_ too much money on, since I opened the box on Christmas morning."

"That helps a little," he said, but Gabriella could picture the smug grin she knew was on his face. "The picture is sitting on my bedside table. At the risk of sounding horribly cheesy, it's the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see when I go to bed."

"Aww, Bolton!"

"I also read the note every night before I go to sleep."

"I promise as soon as we land, I'm sprinting to your house, okay?"

"I wouldn't be expecting anything less. I'll see you soon, then?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gabriella hung up the phone and rolled back onto her back, adjusting her sunglass as she went. She pointed a finger at the approaching boys. "Chad, Derrick, don't you _dare_ do what I think you're about to do."

"What? We're not going to do anything!" Chad said as Derrick approached.

"Don't think that just because I was on the phone means that I didn't see what you were doing to Alicia. Don't try it, I will make sure you both die a slow and painful death."

"Wow, we've got quite the fighter on our hands, Chad, Derrick teased, distracting Gabriella as Chad walked around and grabbed her from behind.

"Chad!" she squeaked, throwing off her sunglasses in the sand as Derrick took her feet and they carried her toward the shoreline. "You both suck!" she shouted, screeching as the flung her into the cold water.

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous," Chad snapped from the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry!" she sighed, attempting to calm her shaking legs. "I just want to get home."

"Yeah, I get that," Chad said, "I'm _starving_," he whined, totally oblivious to Gabriella's want to get home to see Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as the plane took off. "Is food all you can ever think about?"

"Maybe."

Gabriella laughed, resting her head on his shoulder to take a nap for the rest of the plane ride.

He wrapped his arm around her before resting his head on hers. The two slept peacefully for the remainder of the flight and when Chad finally roused, in the process waking his sister, the plane was touching down on the runway. Once it was clear to get off, Gabriella shot up, hitting her head on the overhead compartment. "Ow…"

Chad snickered and she shot him a dirty look while rubbing her head and taking her carry-on. She followed her family to the cab that was waiting to take them home.

"Home, sweet home," Chad sighed, dropping his bag on the floor by the door and walking straight into the kitchen.

"Too bad he won't find much of anything in there," Charlie laughed, following his son.

"Gabriella?"

"Mmm?" she asked, her head snapping up from her phone.

"Be back for dinner by six, okay?"

Gabriella smiled before planting a kiss on her mother's cheek and running out of the door they had entered only moments before. She made a beeline for the Bolton household and knocked on the front door.

When Lucille opened the door, she embraced Gabriella. "Oh, look at how tan you've gotten!"

"Lots of time in the sun," Gabriella smiled, following Lucille into the kitchen. "How was the rest of your vacation?"

"Very relaxing, it was nice, for the most part. When I had to deal with that boyfriend of yours milking his injuries, not so much. And it was all really just for attention."

Gabriella snorted. "Speaking of that boyfriend of mine, where is he?"

"He's out back keeping his father's company while Jack mows the lawn. He's pretty miserable in those casts, my poor baby."

"I'm gonna go say hi," she said, smiling at Lucille once more before walking out of the house and into the yard, where Troy was holding a conversation with his father – really a quite one-sided conversation in which Jack did all the talking and Troy inserted the appropriate interjection. She snuck up behind him and pressed a kiss to the skin beneath his ear before murmuring, "surprise!"

He jumped, startled, before turning to see Gabriella. "Hey, you're home!"

She slid into his lap, her feet hanging over the armrest of the chair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. " I missed you so much," she breathed, kissing his lips. "How was the rest of vacation?"

"Boring," he murmured against her temple.

"Really? Your mom was telling me how you played the cripple for attention."

Troy rolled his eyes, not giving her a response. "How was LA?"

Gabriella giggled, noting his subject change. "It was nice. I feel sun-kissed."

"You look it, too. I'm just glad you're home."

"Me, too," she smiled, kissing him once more. "How's your arm?" she suddenly remembered. "And your leg?" she said, attempting to get off of his lap.

"Stop, stop, stop," Troy calmed her, holding her on his lap. "They're fine. You're okay. You're right where you need to be, actually."

"You're such a sap."

"But I'm _your_ sap."

"Very right," she agreed, kissing him again. "You are my sap."

"Troy, did you order sushi?"

"Yeah, like twenty minutes ago," he said as his mother handed him the bag. "Thanks, Mama."

She patted the top of his head and kissed the top of Gabriella's before walking back inside.

"Want some?"

She shrugged, cuddling into his lap. He shrugged back at her, opening the container and resting a hand around her waist. "Whatever. Your loss."

"I didn't realize how much I missed you until I got back here, you know," Gabriella sighed, breaking the comfortable silence that had developed between the two while Troy was eating.

"Mmm," he sighed around a piece of sushi.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go inside now," Jack said, emerging from the shed. "It was nice to see you, my dear," he said, cupping Gabriella's cheek affectionately.

When the door closed behind him, Gabriella slid off of her boyfriend's lap and into the lawn. She slipped her flip-flops off and wiggled her freshly mowed grass.

"I'm pretty sure my parents like you more than they like me."

Gabriella laughed, giving no response. Troy slid off his chair and splayed out next to her. "Is this hurting you?"

"I'm fine," he reassured, throwing his empty container on the chair.

She sighed, playing with his fingers. "I'm going to have to leave soon," she said abruptly, resting his hand against her belly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She grinned, leaning into the hand he had moved to rest on her cheek. He smiled back, pressing his forehead to hers as they both closed their eyes.

"I'm not going to kiss you because you have sushi breath."

Troy's eyes popped open and he saw Gabriella staring back at him, hardly capable of keeping a straight face. He cocked an eyebrow before rolling them over so she was on her back beneath him, her giggles echoing in the late afternoon breeze.

* * *

"You're so tan, Gabriella!"

"How was Peru?" Gabriella asked, perching on a desk next to Sharpay in their homeroom.

"Fantastic! It was so beautiful in ways I could have never imagined. It's unreal…"

"Troy, oh my _gosh_, what happened?" Gabriella's head shot up as she heard Amber's whiny wail sound when Troy hopped into the homeroom on his crutches. Crutching straight past Amber, who pouted before glaring at Gabriella, Troy stood right in front of Gabriella and Sharpay. Gabriella smirked smugly back at her before turning and wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"How are you, crippy?"

Sharpay burst into laughter as Troy frowned at his girlfriend. "Did you just call him crippy? As in cripple? That's the funniest thing I've heard all morning! Good one, Gabs."

Gabriella winked at Sharpay before kissing Troy's pouting lips. "Amber's staring," she murmured against his lips.

"Let's give her something to stare at, then," he grinned, pressing his lips to hers again.

"Behave," she scolded. "She's not worth it."

"Hey guys!" Taylor walked in, her eyes zeroing in on Troy's casts. "How did you manage this one, Golden Boy?"

Troy cracked a smile. "I took a little tumble."

"A _little_?" Sharpay and Gabriella both asked at the same time.

"Or not-so-little," he amended. "I bruised some ribs, got a minor concussion, broke an arm and a leg…"

"Gracious, Bolton," Taylor whistled. "What were you doing?"

"Failing to comprehend that he can't beat me in skiing," Chad said, walking through and interrupting before Troy could answer. He slipped an arm around Taylor's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm just glad he didn't break anything else while trying to out-ski the ski-master."

The master better watch out before I break something of his with this crutch," Troy muttered, making both Gabriella and Sharpay laugh. "I'm serious."

Chad snorted, patting Troy on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Play nice, Chad," Gabriella chided, nuzzling Troy's face.

"So you're out for the season, then?" Taylor asked, completely disregarding Chad's behavior.

"Yeah," he sighed, resting on his crutches.

"That royally blows," Chad piped.

"Yeah, I know."

Gabriella looked up as Jacob entered the room. He looked around the room before making eye contact with her. "Sorry," he mouthed.

"Me, too," she mouthed back before looking at Sharpay, then back at him with a wink. "Go get her."

He winked back at her before walking over to Sharpay.

"Hey, Evans."

"Milstein."

"How was your break? You look quite tan."

"Went to Peru."

"Sounds nice."

"It was."

"So, anyway… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime – Maybe grab a bite to eat and catch a movie?"

"That sounds nice," Sharpay answered after a moment of contemplation. "Call me."

Gabriella turned to Troy, who was also watching the exchange, with raised eyebrows.

"Well, thanks be to God," he murmured.

Gabriella snorted as Mrs. Darbus walked into the room and hushed everyone for her morning announcements. When the first period bell rang, Gabriella hopped out of her seat, blew a kiss to Troy, and made her way to her math class.

"Did you hear?" she asked, slipping into the seat Taylor had saved for her.

"Hear what?"

"Jake finally asked Sharpay out and she agreed!"

"Oh thank god! Does that mean that you and Jacob are okay?"

"I think so. Our friendship these days thrives on this love-hate thing we've got going on…"

"And you and Shar?"

"I think this will end any bad feelings either of us have. At least that's what I'm _hoping_."

Taylor smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

At lunch later, the crew was sitting Troy laughed, leaning back in the grass.

"I'm serious!" Gabriella groaned, elbowing him in the stomach from her spot between his legs. "Please explain what the big deal is?"

"I don't know... it was just one of those am I a man or am I a mouse moments."

"So you went basically batshit because of a stupid testosterone rush? He was legitimately saying hi and we were talking about our classes! We're in the same math and physics classes."

"I don't care! He started a little too long and I didn't like that."

"God, you're so possessive."

"Please, you think it's hot."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Troy squeezed her around the middle, his fingers skating across the skin above her jeans. "Oh, stop it! You know you think it's sexy that I get jealous like that."

She shrugged, resting her hands atop his.

"You guys are so lovey-dovey it makes me nauseous." Sharpay groaned, hurling a french fry in their direction. Gabriella stuck her tongue out and Troy rolled his eyes.

"She's just mad because she's sitting alone," Troy mumbled under his breath to Gabriella.

Gabriella elbowed him promptly between two ribs, making him moan in pain. "Behave."

Chad snickered. "You know, sis, I'm starting to really see how good you are for Bolton."

Gabriella smiled. "I like to think that."

"I know that," Troy murmured against her hair as she ate another grape.

Gabriella smiled, leaning back against him while Sharpay pretended to gag yet again.

"Ugh, _please_ get a room!"

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the sun until it was time for their next class.


End file.
